Latence
by Neraste
Summary: Après la victoire sur la Mort Rouge, Harold est toujours inconscient et Astrid décide de veiller à ses côtés le temps qu'il faudra. À l'affut de tout signe du réveil, elle voit aussi le village changer, tout comme ses sentiments pour ce garçon.
1. Une voix dans le silence

**Latence**

**Prélude :** Je ne suis qu'un arpenteur de l'île de Beurk. Sa faune, sa flore et le film qui y prend place, _Dragons_, sont la propriété de DreamWorks.

Ce récit utilise la version française des noms. Les correspondances VO-VF sont les suivantes :

Hiccup : Harold.  
Astrid : Astrid.  
Stoick : Stoïck.  
Gobber : Gueulfor.  
Snotlout : Rustik.  
Fishlegs : Varek.  
Tuffnut : Kranedur.  
Ruffnut : Kognedur.  
Gothi : Gothi (ancienne du village).  
Valhallarama : Valhallarama (mère d'Harold).  
Toothless : Krokmou.

**Attention :** L'histoire contient des **spoilers** sur la fin du film ! Courrez le voir avant de la lire !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Une voix dans le silence**

– Harold… Harold ?

Astrid se rapprocha.

– Harold, je sais que tu ne m'entends pas… Mais j'espère que dans ton sommeil tu comprends ce que je dis.

Elle se réajusta sur sa chaise en bois et posa ses coudes sur le lit. Elle lui sourit.

– Ça fait deux jours que tu dors. J'ai demandé à ton père de pouvoir veiller sur toi, il a été d'accord. J'espère que tu te réveilleras vite.

Elle avala sa salive.

– Tu reviens de loin, tu sais. On t'a ramené de là-bas, tu étais déjà inconscient. On a tous eu peur pour toi. Surtout Stoïck… Et moi… Heureusement qu'il y a eu Krokmou pour te sauver…

Un léger mugissement au fond de la pièce lui fit détourner la tête. Le furie nocturne la regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Elle lui répondit par un sourire avant de se retourner vers Harold.

– Lui aussi, il a eu peur pour toi.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

– Tu te souviens, Harold ? L'île des dragons, le combat contre leur reine, la Mort Rouge… Tu as été formidable. Tu as tué ton premier dragon. Tu es vraiment un viking, maintenant…

Elle s'interrompit. « C'est ridicule, ce que je dis n'a pas de sens. » pensa-t-elle. Elle le regarda. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres closes, il affichait une expression sereine, sans douleur et sans joie. S'il l'entendait, il devait bien se moquer de ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle n'entendait rien, sinon la respiration lente et régulière du garçon.

Elle se releva subitement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce vers l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile de lui parler. L'entendait-il vraiment ? Ou s'évertuait-elle à parler dans le vide ? Un grognement la tira de ses réflexions.

Krokmou la regardait toujours intensément. Elle s'approcha du dragon et s'accroupit devant lui.

– Ça va, fit-elle. C'est juste que ce n'est pas très facile.

Il cligna des yeux, d'un air neutre. Elle se releva et retourna auprès d'Harold, s'asseyant sur la chaise. Elle soupira longuement tout en le regardant. « Ça non, se dit-elle, ce n'est vraiment pas facile. »

– On t'a ramené chez toi. Ton père t'a fait installer dans la grand-salle de ta maison. On te soigne bien, tu sais…

Elle hésita à en dire plus, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle poursuivit néanmoins.

– Tu étais en piteux état, quand on t'a retrouvé. Krokmou a fait ce qu'il a pu pour te rattraper, mais…

Elle se tut. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'attends ? » se dit-elle en se mordant à nouveau les lèvres.

– Harold…

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, n'osant pas continuer. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et dit d'une voix forte et mal assurée :

– Harold… On a du te couper la jambe. La chute… Gothi a fait ce qu'elle a pu, mais on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre… Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais c'était horrible, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. On n'avait pas d'autre solution… C'est Gueulfor qui s'en est occupé.

Elle respira à nouveau longuement et écrasa les larmes qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux.

– Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant pour toi.


	2. Dans la tanière

**Chapitre 2 – Dans la tanière**

Astrid referma soigneusement la porte. Elle se tourna vers Harold et lui dit en souriant :

– Me revoilà !

Non loin du lit, à gauche, Krokmou la regardait entrer dans la grand-pièce. Il la suivait des yeux alors qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise du côté opposé. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle regardait Harold. Elle lui fit à mi-voix :

– Tu dors peut-être, mais je suis sûre que tu me vois sourire.

Elle se tut. À nouveau, elle ressentait cette vague sensation embarrassante, ce sentiment de parler à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle préféra ne rien dire de plus. « Après tout, se dit-elle, je peux veiller sur lui en silence. »

La pièce était toute aussi silencieuse. Les bruits extérieurs étaient étouffés par les murs épais de la maison, en dépit de la petite ouverture sur un mur latéral. Seule la respiration d'Harold, d'Astrid et celle plus lente et plus lourde du dragon occupait l'espace.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent.

Harold avait toujours les yeux fermés et son expression traduisait encore la même neutralité. Quelques contusions maculaient son visage, ainsi que quelques égratignures qui partiraient sûrement avec le temps, estima Astrid. Elle regarda son cou, heureusement intact, puis descendit du regard vers la poitrine. À travers les couvertures, elle pouvait la voir monter et descendre, lentement, à un rythme régulier, entendant l'écho des inspirations et des expirations. Elle resta un long moment à fixer et à entendre ce mouvement. Le ventre était plus difficilement discernable sous la quantité de couches. Il marquait le même mouvement que la poitrine, lent et régulier, mais plus diffus. Plus bas, la forme sous les couvertures était différente : elle devait regarder les hanches, parfaitement immobile, elles. Puis elle continua : elle discerna le commencement des deux jambes, leur prolongement, puis…

Elle s'interrompit. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans la forme qui était devant elle, comme une dissymétrie. Il manquait quelque chose à gauche…

Une jambe…

Elle ferma les yeux, troublée, se passant la main au visage. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile ? » se dit-elle.

Des amputés, elle en avait pourtant vu un bon nombre : être un viking comporte certains risques. Depuis qu'elle existait, plus d'un valeureux guerrier avait perdu un membre en protégeant le village contre les dragons. C'était un fait qui ne l'émouvait guerre. Au contraire : perdre un membre lors d'un combat avec ces créatures était une marque de bravoure. Mais Harold… Elle avait du mal à l'admettre. Pour elle, il était toujours le garçon bizarre qui court partout, à droite à gauche, toujours en train de faire des choses étranges, tenant fébrilement sur ses deux jambes et usant ses grosses bottes de fourrure n'importe où. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer avec une jambe en bois ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle songea à Gueulfor… Même si elle l'avait toujours connu une jambe et un bras en moins, il donnait l'impression de n'en avoir jamais été affecté. Comme si être amputé n'avait rien changé pour lui.

Elle haussa indistinctement les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » se dit-elle.

Elle regarda à nouveau Harold. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, qui sait comment se débrouillerait-il quand il marcherait à nouveau ? Lui, qui était toujours si gauche…

– Mais il a fait des choses qu'aucun viking n'a jamais faites.

Elle se surprit à parler seule. Krokmou avait relevé les yeux vers elle, avec une expression de surprise ; il reposa sa tête entre ses pattes.

Astrid respira longuement. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas en s'éloignant du lit. Pourquoi pensait-elle à tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas accepter qu'Harold fût amputé, aussi simplement que Gueulfor l'était ? Et pourquoi avait-elle insisté auprès de Stoïck pour veiller auprès de lui ? Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle lui rendait visite.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le garçon inconscient, elle ne put réprimer un léger sourire : même sans rien faire, il y avait des choses bizarres avec lui.

Elle poursuivi dans sa tête ce qu'elle avait commencé à dire à haute voix : Harold avait fait des choses incroyables qui avaient réussi. Pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas à vivre avec un membre en moins ?

Elle secoua la tête, préférant penser à autre chose.

Elle regarda un peu tout autour d'elle, dans la grand-pièce. Elle ne connaissait pas la maison des Horrib Haddock. Harold avait vécu ici, se dit-elle, il avait grandi entre ces murs avec le plus honoré et le plus valeureux des vikings pour père. Pourquoi ne lui ressemblait-il pas ? Elle regarda les murs : certains étaient couverts de boucliers chamarrés et d'armes diverses. Rien qui ne faisait penser à Harold. Elle ne put se retenir de sourire en repensant à l'Harold tout armé et tout ingénu des premiers entraînements : quel piètre rôle il jouait !

Harold devait bien avoir un lieu à lui, se dit-elle. Il devait sans doute avoir une chambre, enfin, un endroit où il pouvait ranger ses bizarreries sans risques. Rien pourtant ne le laissait soupçonner. Elle remarqua l'escalier, non loin de la porte d'entrée, qui menait à l'étage.

Elle se retourna vers Harold. Rien n'avait changé, il était toujours au même endroit, toujours dans le même sommeil. « Après tout, se dit-elle, il ne risque rien ; et puis je ne suis pas loin. » Elle remarqua que deux yeux verts mi-clos la fixaient du regard, à gauche du lit.

– Je monte… Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle gravit l'escalier et arriva à l'étage ; il y faisait sombre. L'unique et petite ouverture était dans son dos, sur la façade de la porte. Écarquillant les yeux, elle cherchait là où dormait habituellement Harold. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très bien de déambuler à son aise dans la maison des autres, mais elle voulait voir. Et quand une Hofferson voulait quelque chose, ce n'était pas rien. Elle était curieuse de voir comment était sa pièce à lui. « Sa… Tanière. » pensa-t-elle en souriant, non sans penser aussi aux dragons avec qui il avait sympathisé. S'habituant à la faible lumière, elle remarqua une encadrure de porte en gros bois sombre un peu plus petite que les autres : ça ne pouvait être qu'ici !

La pièce était minuscule. Un lit, une malle et à peine assez de place pour se tenir à deux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Absolument rien : ni décoration, ni objet inutile, ni quoi que ce soit qui trahirait une quelconque vie. Astrid était déçue.

Elle s'assit silencieusement sur le lit, qu'elle trouva ferme, et réfléchit. Ce n'était pas du style d'Harold de vivre quelque part sans laisser de trace. Il devait bien y avoir un lieu qu'il chérissait et dans lequel il pouvait être lui-même. Mais avec père comme le sien, il n'était pas si étonnant que ce genre de lieu ne soit pas sa chambre.

Elle se gratta la tête. Ce lieu… Ce ne pouvait être qu'à la forge… Le seul endroit où son père le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Enfin, rectifia-t-elle intérieurement, presque ce qu'il voulait.

Elle se leva, satisfaite d'avoir ravivé sa curiosité. Elle allait se rendre là-bas, voir la vraie « tanière » d'Harold.

Descendant l'escalier à toute vitesse, elle fit signe au garçon :

– Je reviens, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle sortit et couru vers la forge, tout en tâchant de rassembler ses souvenirs sur ce lieu. Elle n'y avait jamais beaucoup traîné, aussi le connaissait-elle mal. Elle se souvint d'une fois où elle avait demandé à Harold d'affûter sa hache, elle avait alors regardé des dessins dans une sorte de remise. De plans de lanceurs de projectiles. Peut-être était-ce là ?

Elle arriva devant le bâtiment et reprit son souffle. Gueulfor n'était pas là, elle aurait tout le loisir de faire sa petite inspection en paix.

Les lieux n'étaient pas bien complexes : la forge en elle-même en occupait une grande partie, avec son foyer, ses enclumes et ses meules. Rien d'intéressant par ici.

Un peu au fond se trouvait ce qui semblait être la réserve, avec toutes ses armes et ses boucliers de rechange.

L'odeur de métal et de bois brûlé qui régnait dans la forge était plutôt forte. Les armes sentaient toujours un peu ce genre d'odeur, mais pas à ce point. Ça, plus la chaleur de la forge en marche et les bruits assourdissant de métal frappé, il devait y en avoir assez pour en faire vrai enfer sur Terre… Bizarre qu'Harold ait choisi ce genre de lieu pour fuir le monde des vikings…

Continuant sa progression, elle remarqua au fond de la réserve une porte basse, avec un rideau. Elle se souvint que la remise était effectivement par ici, probablement derrière ce rideau.

Elle passa la tête dans l'ouverture mais ne vit rien : il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans cette pièce.

Retournant dans la forge, Astrid récupéra une bougie usée et l'alluma sans peine avant de revenir vers la remise sombre.

Avançant sa main pour le pousser, elle eut un léger sentiment de gêne. Comme si elle appréhendait d'entrer. C'était peut-être le seul endroit où Harold pouvait se cacher et où il pouvait être vraiment lui-même. Y entrer était presque comme dévoiler cette cachette. Mais la curiosité, surtout celle d'une Hofferson, était trop forte : « Je suis sûre qu'il ne m'en voudra pas… Et puis je ne vais rien faire de mal. » se dit-elle. Elle entra.

La pièce comportait une table, des étagères et une chaise. Le plafond bas semblait quant à lui avoir été malmené. Elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce, regardant tout autour d'elle à la lueur faiblarde de sa bougie. « C'est donc là. » se dit-elle. C'était petit, relativement douillet et encombré. L'étagère, la table et leurs environs étaient envahis de papiers ; d'autres feuilles dessinées étaient accrochées au mur, au-dessus de la table. Des dessins, il y en avait sur toutes les feuilles ; la bougie jetait des ombres dansantes qui semblaient leur donner vie. En en examinant un, elle trouva qu'Harold faisait du bon travail ; ce qui ne l'étonnait à vrai dire pas. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que ça représentait. Il y avait des dessins, souvent les mêmes d'une feuille à l'autre, mais avec des variations ou des notes et des calculs en plus en bordure ; il y avait aussi des pages entières écrites, mais elle préféra ne pas trop fouiller. Les dessins la faisaient plus ou moins penser au harnais pour Krokmou, mais il y en avait bien d'autres dont elle n'arrivait pas à deviner la signification. Des brouillons, pensa-t-elle, et d'autres choses de ce genre pour ses multiples constructions. Il y avait aussi un carnet, posé sur le bureau, par-dessus les feuilles, mais elle n'osa pas non plus y toucher. Elle se contenta de regarder sans rien faire d'autre, essayant de ne pas renverser de cire sur les feuilles.

« C'est donc là. » se répéta-t-elle. C'était là qu'Harold protégeait ses secrets. Elle pouvait presque sentir le frémissement de son imagination maculant tous les papiers. Elle l'imaginait sans mal assis sur la chaise, griffonnant de longues heures, comme le montrait les restes fondus de bougies sur la table et les crayons usés dans leur gobelet, juste à côté. Mais ce sentiment d'imagination l'oppressait quelque peu. Tout dans cette pièce était du monde d'Harold et elle y était étrangère ; la petite remise était oppressante. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise ; peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de ne pas entrer. Elle s'empressa de sortir.

« Pardon, Harold. » pensa-t-elle une fois revenue dans la réserve.

Penaude, elle préféra quitter la forge et retourner auprès d'Harold. Tout le long du chemin, elle se reprocha silencieusement sa curiosité.

Enfin revenue dans la grand-salle, Astrid s'y sentit tout de suite mieux. Krokmou s'était rapproché d'Harold et avait posé sa tête sur le bord du lit, à côté de celle du garçon. Elle sourit à la vue de cette scène et s'approcha.

– Je suis là…

Elle était encore un peu gênée d'avoir pénétré dans son repaire, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Harold était pour elle un garçon étrange et déconcertant à bien des abords, mais tellement attachant.

Assise sur la chaise, elle posa ses coudes sur le lit et mit son menton dans ses mains. Elle peina pour trouver quelque chose à dire :

– Toi et Krokmou, vous êtes presque pareils maintenant.

Il était estropié d'une jambe, comme le furie nocturne l'était d'un aileron. Elle tourna la tête vers le dragon et lui sourit, bien qu'il ne regardât qu'Harold.

« Je crois que ce que je die est complètement stupide… » pensa-t-elle.

Astrid dégagea une main et la passa dans les cheveux du garçon, lui ébouriffant le crâne.

– J'espère que tu te rétabliras bien… Et que tu sortiras vite de ton long sommeil.

Elle s'arrêta sur le front, le trouvant plus chaud que la normale. Avait-il encore des fièvres ? Gothi avait dit qu'elle avait essayé de les soigner, mais qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'elles disparaissent. Elle se dit que ça devait être normal et que ça s'en irait comme le reste.


	3. Appel

**Chapitre 3 ****–** Appel

_Astrid marchait avec Harold dans les bois. Elle était contente qu'il soit là. Plus que tout, elle était ravie de ne pouvoir être rien qu'avec lui. Elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de la forêt, mais elle faisait confiance à Harold qui connaissait mieux qu'elle les recoins de Beurk._

_Le temps était idyllique, ensoleillé et encore un peu tiède, malgré l'approche de l'hiver. La forêt était magnifique : de hauts conifères sombres à perte de vue filtraient les rayons du soleil et leur donnaient comme une teinte vert-bleu. Des lichens pendaient aux branches basses et le sol mousseux, un peu humide, faisait un joli bruit sous leurs pieds. Ils marchaient au flanc d'une faible colline ; rien ne pouvait troubler la quiétude du lieu._

_Personne ne parlait, mais Astrid goûtait avec bonheur la simple joie d'être avec lui._

_Les arbres s'espacèrent et la lumière devint plus présente : ils étaient arrivés devant une rivière qu'il leur fallait traverser. Face à eux se trouvait un gué et en amont une petite retenue plus large et sûrement plus profonde. L'eau coulait vivement et devait être froide._

_Astrid s'engagea la première. Ce n'était pas difficile : les pierres n'étaient pas glissantes. Il fallait toutefois un peu se mouiller les bottes et à un endroit mettre les pieds dans l'eau sur un ou deux pas. L'eau était vraiment froide. Mais après, la traversée redevenait simple. Arrivée de l'autre côté, Harold pouvait s'engager._

_Face à elle, il s'était déjà élancé sur le gué, avançant prudemment et mettant ses pieds sur les bonnes pierres. Il ne voulait apparemment pas mouiller ses bottes, ce qui le faisait jouer à l'équilibriste et rire Astrid. Arrivé au centre du passage, il ne put faire autrement que d'entrer dans l'eau. Il fit un pas et s'immobilisa._

_Il leva la tête vers elle, une expression étrange dans son regard, comme de l'inquiétude. Il ne bougeait plus et se tenait au milieu du gué ; d'ailleurs, il avait traversé visiblement plus en amont qu'Astrid, puisqu'il s'était plus enfoncé qu'elle._

_Pourquoi n'avançait-il pas ? Il la regardait toujours, son air était de plus en plus terrorisé. Elle poussa un cri en voyant que l'eau devenait rouge au niveau de ses jambes._

_Elle s'avança. Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'il était encore plus en amont qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Il paraissait paralysé d'effroi et avait de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses ; elle était complètement rouge autours de lui et avait gagné le passage._

_Remontant au centre du gué, elle s'enfonça dans l'eau glaciale. Mais plus elle s'avançait, plus il semblait s'éloigner alors qu'il demeurait immobile. Harold tenta de se dégager, l'eau lui arrivait à la taille. Il perdit l'équilibre, trébucha en arrière et tomba dans l'eau. Elle vit sa main seule émerger, entourée d'un flot écarlate, avant de sombrer elle aussi._

_Elle hurla et s'élança vers lui pour l'aider. Il ne refaisait pas surface. Arrivée là où il était tombé, elle fouilla le fond de la rivière de ses mains, raclant les galets, mais ne sentant rien d'autre. L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge. L'eau rouge l'entourait, elle emplissait désormais toute la rivière, de l'amont à l'aval._

_Il n'était plus nulle part. La rivière, la forêt, le ciel pur… Elle était seule. Elle hurla, folle d'inquiétude :_

– _Harold !_

Astrid se redressa et hurla à nouveau :

– Harold !

Elle était pliée en deux, serrant dans ses mains crispées la bordure des couvertures. Il faisait noir autour d'elle. Elle respira lourdement, les yeux fermés, tentant de se calmer. « Ce n'est qu'un rêve, se dit-elle, ce n'est juste qu'un horrible rêve. » Tout était silencieux, elle n'entendait que son propre souffle qui redevenait serein. La peur passant, elle ressentait toujours comme une douleur au creux de son ventre. Lancinante, la douleur s'en allait et revenait comme un spectre. « Ce n'est qu'un rêve. » se répéta-t-elle. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Cette douleur… Elle s'écria :

– Harold !

Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Elle devait aller voir.

S'habillant à la hâte dans le noir, elle bondit hors de chez elle. Elle traversa le village encore endormi, courant comme une dératée. Elle avait oublié de prendre de quoi s'éclairer, mais la nuit sans nuages laissait éclairer le quartier de Lune haut dans le ciel.

Arrivée devant la maison, elle s'immobilisa. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, ni bruit, personne n'était au courant. Elle entendit monter une longue plainte puissante. Krokmou, de toute évidence ! Lui aussi, il avait senti que quelque chose allait mal.

Elle tambourina contre la porte et appela de toutes ses forces. Un bruit se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle. Un Stoïck hirsute sorti la tête de la fenêtre en haut.

– Qui ?

Il baissa le ton en fixant ses yeux sur elle.

– Astrid, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Harold ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Il y a Krokmou qui hurle.

La tête disparut de l'ouverture.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Entrant dans la grand-salle, elle ne vit rien que deux éclats vert diffus, réfléchissant la lueur de la Lune, près de là où devait se trouver le lit. Krokmou poussait des plaintes profondes et lugubres. Une lumière éclaira l'escalier par le haut : Stoïck descendait en habits de nuit, une bougie à la main.

Sans rien dire, il se dirigea vers le lit, Astrid le suivit. Elle vit avec horreur une grande tâche sombre sur les couvertures, au bas des jambes d'Harold. Le garçon semblait crispé, sa respiration était saccadée.

– Par Thor !

Stoïck avait l'air désemparé. S'approchant, il tâta de la main le front de son fils et s'exclama :

– Il est brûlant ! Les fièvres ne sont pas parties.

– Il saigne…

– Je vais chercher Gueulfor. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec la plaie. Toi, va chercher Gothi.

Il posa la bougie sur une table proche et partit sur le champ vers la porte. Elle l'apostropha :

– Mais qui va veiller sur lui ?

– Le dragon le fera très bien. On ne peut pas faire mieux. Dépêche-toi, Astrid.

Son ton était sans appel. Il sortit, toujours en tenue de nuit, dans le froid du dehors.

Astrid s'approcha de Krokmou qui était debout sur ses quatre pattes, près du lit. Ses ailes à moitié étendues, raclant les poutres, il ne tenait pas en place et gémissait doucement. Elle croisa son regard et lui dit :

– On revient.

Il ne broncha pas. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Au seuil, elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'était approché d'Harold, il lui léchait le visage. Elle sortit.

Astrid couru à perdre haleine dans le village.

L'air vif de la nuit fouettait sa face, elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir mis quelque chose de plus chaud.

Pourquoi Gothi devait-elle habiter si loin ? De toutes ses forces, elle espérait qu'il s'en sorte. Mais combien de temps la vieille guérisseuse allait-elle mettre pour aller à son chevet ?

Elle monta quatre à quatre l'escalier menant à la maison de l'ancienne, celle-ci se trouvant sur un haut rocher en limite du village. Elle serait montée jusqu'à la Lune, encore fallait-il ne pas trébucher sur les marches et les barreaux d'échelles à peine visibles.

Arrivée en haut, elle reprit quelque peu son souffle et frappa à la porte ronde. Gothi avait un certain âge, Astrid devrait se montrer patiente.

– Ancienne ! Ancienne ! Réveillez-vous, venez ! Harold a besoin d'aide !

Elle fut toute étonnée de voir la porte s'ouvrir presque immédiatement. Gothi sortit, toute habillée, ses sacs à onguents en bandoulière.

À la fois essoufflée et surprise, Astrid rassembla ses pensées et lui dit :

– Harold va mal.

Elle fit un signe de la main.

– Je sais.

– Il saigne de la jambe… Enfin, de la plaie. Et il est fiévreux.

– Je vois.

Sans rien ajouter, elle amorça la descente du rocher.

Comment avait-elle fait pour être prête ? Est-ce qu'elle l'attendait ou le savait-elle vraiment ? Astrid brûlait de poser ces questions, mais l'ancienne n'avait pas coutume d'être bavarde.

Arrivées en bas, elles prirent la direction de la maison des Horrib Haddock. Gothi menait une allure insoupçonnée. Le trajet ne leur prendrait pas trop de temps, jaugea Astrid. Elle s'enhardit à poser sa question :

– Ancienne ? Comment avez-vous fait pour le savoir… Pour savoir qu'Harold allait mal ?

Elle s'immobilisa et la regarda de ses yeux pâles.

– Il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas et que je sais, jeune fille.

Astrid prit un air gêné. Gothi était bien plus qu'une guérisseuse, c'était aussi la shaman du village. Rien de surprenant à ce qu'elle eût deviné ou entendu la souffrance d'Harold.

– Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour ce garçon ?

– Vous croyez ?

– Il y a certaines choses que je ne sais pas et que tu sais, Astrid.

Son regard paraissait bienveillant. Elle fit soudainement volte-face et reprit son chemin, laissant la jeune fille interdite. C'était la première fois que l'ancienne lui parlait autant.

Elles arrivèrent à la maison d'Harold quelque temps après. Il y avait plus de lumière, Stoïck était revenu avec Gueulfor. Gothi entra la première, Astrid la suivait de près. Les deux hommes, habillés sommairement, se tenaient dans la pièce, près du lit dont les couvertures avaient été enlevées, et lui masquaient la vue d'Harold. Plusieurs bougies étaient allumées. Krokmou se tenait silencieusement couché dans un coin, la tête à l'affut, et une autre guérisseuse, qu'Astrid ne connaissait que de visage, était agenouillée près du lit. Stoïck se dirigea vers l'ancienne.

– Son front est brûlant. La plaie s'est remise à saigner. Je…

Il regarda vers Astrid.

– Astrid, ne reste pas là, veux-tu ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

– Emmène ce dragon dehors, aussi.

Elle en fut déconfite.

– Mais, je veux rester !

– Astrid, fit Gueulfor, fais ce que Stoïck te dis de faire.

Il s'était approché d'eux, tenant quelque chose comme une grosse lanière de cuir dans sa main qu'il lui tendit.

– Tiens, prends ce harnais et emmène le dragon dehors.

– Non !

Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle savait qu'Harold avait, d'une certaine manière, besoin qu'elle restât là. Et quand une Hofferson prenait une décision, ce n'était pas pour rien. Stoïck rugit :

– Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ici ! Sors !

Il se retourna sans rien ajouter. Gueulfor lui fit un sourire gêné et se retourna également. Toute Hofferson qu'elle était, elle devait néanmoins obéissance au chef du village. Penaude, elle prit le harnais que le forgeron avait laissé tomber au sol et s'approcha du furie nocturne qui était dans la pénombre.

Voyant le harnais, le dragon ouvrit la gueule et rabattit sa crête en arrière. Lui aussi n'avait apparemment pas envie de quitter son maître, ça n'allait pas être facile, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais emmené de dragon. Arrivée face à lui, il ne bougea pas. Elle s'accroupit, avança prudemment le bras et lui gratouilla la tête, comme le lui avait appris Harold ; elle sentit que la bête se montrait plus conciliante.

Ce faisant, les autres vikings dans la pièce s'étaient remis à parler, ignorant apparemment sa présence. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait, mais elle entendit les deux guérisseuses parler entre elles à voix basse.

Elle prit le harnais et tenta de le passer au coup de Krokmou, tout en dressant l'oreille. Elle entendit la voix de l'autre guérisseuse :

– La cicatrisation ne se fait pas bien partout. La plaie s'est rouverte à certains endroits. Il a quand même perdu beaucoup de sang.

– Je l'ai peut-être mal cautérisée ? Il faut recommencer ?

La voix du forgeron était inquiète. Gothi répliqua :

– Non.

L'autre guérisseuse reprit :

– Avec moins de sang, il est moins fort. C'est pourquoi il est fiévreux. Mais il doit continuer à se battre s'il veut se réveiller.

Stoïck prit la parole, mais Astrid ne put l'entendre car elle pestait sur le harnais. C'était un assemblage de deux harnais pour dragon vipère et sa mise en place était plutôt hasardeuse, les sangles se défaisant en permanence. Krokmou se laissait faire, c'était une chance ; Harold l'avait bien habitué. Elle entendit juste la voix de Gueulfor répondre :

– D'accord.

Les personnes dans la pièce firent alors plus de bruit. Quelqu'un semblait fouiller dans un sac tandis qu'une table était traînée sur le sol. Plusieurs personnes parlaient à mi voix.

Le harnais était en place, Astrid finit d'y attacher une lanière pour tirer le dragon. Le plus dur restait à faire : l'emmener à l'extérieur. Se redressant, elle le tira par la lanière et il se leva sur ses pattes. Elle se retourna pour avancer vers la porte ; le dragon ne bougea pas. Elle regarda vers lui, il affichait une expression neutre. Elle le tira pour le faire avancer mais il résista. Elle se rapprocha de lui et saisit directement le harnais, essayant de le tirer dehors. Elle lui susurra :

– Laisse-toi faire.

Mais rien n'y fit, il restait immobile. Elle soupira et regarda furtivement vers le centre de la pièce.

Les lumières jaunâtres des bougies jetaient des ombres furtives. Gueulfor était au bas du lit. Gothi se trouvait près de la tête d'Harold qu'elle cachait. Stoïck était au milieu, de l'autre côté, et tenait les bouts d'une lanière en mains. Elle vit que l'autre guérisseuse était accroupie juste entre Gueulfor et Stoïck. Celui-ci la regarda puis se mit à serrer la lanière autours de quelque chose que la femme regardait avec grand soin. Astrid regarda plus attentivement. Ce quelque chose était rouge par endroits et semblait faire partie du corps… À cette vue, elle ferma les yeux de dégoût.

Elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle préférait partir. Stoïck avait raison.

Se retournant vers le dragon, elle lui gratta à nouveau le museau en tirant sur le harnais. Krokmou consentit à avancer une patte. Soulagée, elle continua et ils rasèrent le mur jusqu'à la porte. Enfin, ils sortirent.

Une fois dehors, Astrid apprécia l'air frais de la nuit. Elle emmena Krokmou derrière la maison et s'assit dans l'herbe, imitée par le dragon. Elle lui retira le harnais, voyant qu'il commençait à se gratter le cou. Visiblement satisfait, il se roula en boule et ne bougea plus. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, fermant les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas été là lorsqu'ils avaient amputé Harold. Pareil, on l'avait faite partir. Elle aurait aimé rester cette fois. D'habitude, la vue du sang ne la gênait pas. Mais là…

Elle eut un sanglot.

Elle réalisa qu'Harold était la première personne dont elle ne pouvait supporter la souffrance.


	4. Double hache

**Chapitre 4 – Double hache**

Personne n'avait fait de remarque à Astrid durant la traversée du village. Certes, se promener avec une hache double même en l'absence de danger était courant pour un viking, mais ça l'était beaucoup moins pour une garde-malade.

De toute façon, elle aurait été bien en peine pour se justifier. Elle avait ses raisons.

Maintenant qu'elle était dans la maison d'Harold, elle ne risquait plus de croiser qui que ce soit.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise, posant sa hache. Krokmou se tenait toujours de l'autre côté, la tête entre ses pattes, il sommeillait. Elle remarqua que les couvertures n'étaient plus les mêmes que l'autre jour. Elle ne put réprimer un bâillement ; sa mère l'avait accaparée pour diverses tâches toute la matinée et elle était un peu fatiguée de la nuit précédente.

Elle n'était pas restée très longtemps près de Krokmou à attendre dans le froid glacial. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle s'était ensevelie sous ses épaisses couvertures, espérant retrouver rapidement le sommeil ; mais elle était restée longtemps éveillée et grelottante, ressentant la même douleur au creux de son ventre et se remémorant avec horreur la vision furtive du membre mutilé.

Harold semblait aller mieux : son corps n'était plus crispé, sa respiration était redevenue ample. À voir son visage dénué de toute tension, une certaine sérénité semblait l'habiter. « Le pire est passé… J'espère. » se dit Astrid.

S'avançant, elle lui posa la main sur le front : les fièvres avaient baissé, il était même moins chaud que la veille.

Quelle idiote avait-elle fait, pensa-t-elle, de ne pas avoir compris l'autre soir que sa température n'était pas normale. Si seulement elle en avait eu conscience, elle aurait pu prévenir Gothi bien plus tôt et tout cela aurait été évité…

Elle se rassit. La pièce était immuablement silencieuse, comme si elle s'abstenait de blâmer la jeune fille. Seule ne bougeait que la poitrine d'Harold, toujours aussi régulièrement.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment les choses s'étaient terminées la nuit dernière. Elle avait cru comprendre que les guérisseuses étaient restées tard, mais que la situation s'était améliorée. Hormis les couvertures différentes, rien ne laissait deviner ce qui s'était passé : le lit avait été refait, tout le désordre avait été nettoyé et les tables avaient retrouvé leur place. Sans ça, elle aurait presque pu croire à un rêve.

Elle regarda tout autour : rien n'avait changé, comme si ce qui s'était passé cette nuit n'était qu'une péripétie vite oubliée. Pourtant, elle avait vu sa panique, elle avait ressenti sa douleur dans sa propre chair… Ce n'était pas des péripéties pour elle, encore moins un rêve.

Plus que jamais, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on s'en prenne à… _Son_ Harold. « Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour se garçon ? » ; la voix de l'ancienne lui résonnait encore en tête. Qu'importe : elle veillait sur lui, elle voulait le protéger, seule ne comptait pour elle que sa guérison.

Son regard se posa sur un baluchon au pied du lit : un chiffon un peu crasseux, enroulé autour d'un objet longiligne et indéterminé. Sûrement quelque chose qu'ils avaient oublié de récupérer de cette nuit. Elle sourit malgré elle : au moins tout ceci avait été réel.

Elle resta un moment immobile à regarder Harold, ne songeant à rien d'autre.

Elle se rappela l'autre raison de sa venue : sa hache. C'était une idée à elle. Les guérisseuses avaient dit qu'Harold devait se battre et que les fièvres l'avaient affaibli. Comment pouvait-il alors continuer à se défendre ? Il devait avoir besoin d'aide. Astrid savait bien que seul Harold pouvait mener ce combat et qu'on ne pouvait rien faire de plus… Sauf l'encourager et le soutenir symboliquement. C'était son idée.

Elle se leva, sa hache en main, pour poser un genou sur le bord du lit. Le bruit du métal raclant contre le plancher avait brusquement éveillé Krokmou. Poussant un feulement, il la toisa d'un air menaçant, la crête hérissée.

– Tais-toi, lui siffla-t-elle !

Il ne cessait de la fixer en grognant sourdement. « Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. » pensa-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Elle posa la double hache à plat sur Harold, dans le sens de la longueur, la lame reposant sur son torse. Était-ce suffisant ? Elle lui offrait son arme pour se battre… Encore fallait-il qu'il la prenne.

Soulevant légèrement les couvertures, elle dégagea le bras gauche du garçon. Elle fut étonnée par son aspect flasque, dépourvu de toute résistance. Elle lui posa néanmoins la main sur le manche de l'arme. De cette façon, il pourrait l'utiliser et se défendre.

Elle réfléchit un instant, regardant Harold. Ça pouvait paraître stupide, mais elle n'avait rien de mieux en tête. Et puis, ça rattrapait son manque de lucidité de l'autre soir. Jetant un coup d'œil au dragon, elle vit qu'il avait perdu son attitude agressive et qu'il regardait la scène avec une certaine impassibilité. Il devait sans doute se méfier.

Elle s'approcha de la tête du garçon.

– Harold ?

Elle attendit avant de poursuivre :

– Harold, je t'ai apporté ma hache. Tu dois te battre, Harold, tu dois te battre pour te réveiller et revenir parmi nous. Bat-toi et reviens.

Lui prenant la main, elle en referma les doigts autours du manche en bois. Elle chuchotait plus qu'elle ne parlait :

– On t'attend tous, ici. On espère que tu vas revenir… Et j'espère que tu vas revenir. Sois un viking… Bat-toi…

Un bruit dans son dos la tira de sa concentration. Krokmou détourna la tête. Quelqu'un entrait ! Elle arracha la hache de la main du garçon et la reposa sur le bord du lit. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la vît veiller sur Harold d'une façon aussi étrange.

– Tiens, Astrid, tu es là !

Elle se retourna tout en se redressant : c'était Gueulfor. Il avait l'air jovial, Astrid espérait qu'il n'ait rien remarqué de spécial.

Regardant Harold, il poussa une exclamation de surprise :

– Mais, son bras… Son bras est hors du lit !

Elle l'interrompit, gênée :

– C'est moi.

Il la considéra. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir… La situation était un peu embarrassante, elle s'en serait passée. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage du forgeron. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de s'imaginer ? » se dit-elle, embarrassée.

– Ah, bon, bon… Je vois. Très bien.

Il ne cessait de lui sourire d'un air complice. Elle était agacée, elle se répéta : « mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit, encore ? »

Il s'approcha du lit et lui fit :

– Gothi et Lahandra ont fait du bon travail. En un rien de temps, Harold aura complètement cicatrisé.

Lahandra, sûrement le nom de l'autre guérisseuse.

Il se baissa pour récupérer le baluchon qu'avait vu Astrid au pied du lit. Le bruit de métal entrechoqué que fit l'objet dans sa main lui glaça le sang. Elle osait à peine imaginer quel outil métallique il pouvait contenir.

Gueulfor poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

– Hum, j'avais oublié ça.

Il posa le baluchon sur le lit puis tira d'une poche une ficelle à nœuds. S'approchant du garçon, il la déroula et la posa habilement le long de sa jambe avec sa main valide. Il en mesura approximativement la longueur, puis repéra à travers les couvertures la hauteur du genou et du moignon.

– Que fais-tu ?

– Je mesure. Harold en a peut-être fini avec sa plaie, mais ça ne le refera pas marcher pour autant. Je vais lui fabriquer une jambe en bois.

Elle blêmit. Harold avec une jambe de bois… Astrid ne pouvait toujours pas s'y habituer. Elle essayait de l'imaginer… Impossible.

Rangeant la ficelle, il continua :

– Voilà. Je reviendrai un autre jour pour des mesures plus précises, mais ça ira.

Il reprit le baluchon à l'horrible bruit caractéristique et lui fit :

– Je te laisse Astrid.

Elle ne le regardait pas, elle fixait un point quelconque, droit devant elle, pensant toujours à Harold. Elle l'entendit juste s'éloigner dans la pièce.

– Gueulfor ?

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, mais elle l'entendit se retourner.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce qu'on aurait pu lui sauver sa jambe ?

Il ne répondit pas et respira bruyamment, comme s'il soupirait. Elle le regarda. Sa jovialité avait disparu ; son visage était celui de la fatalité.

– Non… Astrid.

Il se tut, sortit de la pièce et referma la porte sur lui.


	5. Ombres et lumières

**Chapitre 5 – Ombres et lumières**

« C'est bon, Astrid, tu pourras rester auprès de lui. » Ces quelques mots de Stoïck avaient mis la jeune fille en joie. Depuis l'incident de la nuit dernière, sa pire inquiétude était qu'Harold restât seul, surtout la nuit. Elle s'était donc proposée durant l'après-midi et avait finalement convaincu Stoïck pour veiller sur lui.

Sans le hochement de tête approbateur de Gothi, ses efforts auraient été vains. Aussi, lorsqu'Astrid arriva le soir à la maison des Horrib Haddock et qu'elle la vit sur le pas de la porte, elle tâcha de lui témoigner toute sa reconnaissance par un chaleureux sourire.

L'ancienne ne lui accorda cependant pas un regard et s'éclipsa accompagnée de Lahandra. Cette dernière retint l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle tenait d'une main une petite marmite en fonte, d'où dépassait le manche probable d'une louche, et de l'autre quelque chose de curieux : une sorte de tube souple, comme fait de cuir roulé. Elle ne put le voir que furtivement, car la guérisseuse le rangea dans la marmite au bout de quelques pas. Ces objets laissaient Astrid perplexe quant à leur utilité.

Elle haussa les épaules : elle n'était pas guérisseuse, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre leur travail.

Elle poussa la porte de la maison et entra.

La grand-salle était lumineuse et tiède : un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée, au centre. Il craquait et étincelait joyeusement tout en jetant des ombres fugaces sur les murs. Krokmou se tenait dans un coin, à l'opposée du brasier, enroulé sur lui-même. Il leva une tête visiblement ensommeillée alors qu'Astrid avançait dans la pièce. Elle lui sourit furtivement et se dirigea vers le lit.

Toujours couché sur le dos, Harold affichait la même immobilité. Les lumières dansantes du feu faisaient ressortir le profil de son visage, mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui rendre un semblant de vitalité.

– Bonsoir, Harold…

Elle soupira faiblement : Gueulfor avait beau dire que les guérisseuses faisaient du bon travail ou que la cicatrisation allait bon train, rien n'annonçait le réveil du garçon.

Elle s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit. Posant un bras sur le bord, elle passa la main dans les cheveux du garçon.

– Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais veiller sur toi la nuit, hein ?

Le front n'était pas particulièrement chaud. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à veiller là-dessus.

– Pas question qu'il ne t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je suis là. Tout va bien…

Elle chuchotait presque.

Elle ramena sa main et le regarda dans son ensemble. Elle acceptait un peu mieux son amputation. Ou plutôt… Elle se disait qu'elle finirait bien par l'accepter. Gueulfor avait raison : la vie suivait son cours, Harold s'habituerait à son sort…

Il restait qu'en attendant, il n'était toujours pas réveillé et que pour lui, la vie s'était arrêtée. Rester auprès de lui, c'était vivre à son rythme. Dehors, c'était vivre pleinement. Elle se sentait un peu écartelée à vivre entre les deux. C'était sans doute ça qui la mettait mal à l'aise, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Harold.

Elle se releva, trouvant sa position inconfortable, et s'agenouilla à moitié sur le lit, ses mains sur les couvertures. Elle le regarda à nouveau, de la tête aux jambes. Elle sursauta brusquement : sa main gauche… Elle l'avait posée involontairement juste sous le moignon, là où aurait du se trouver sa jambe.

« Non ! » se cria-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle la prit dans son autre main et s'en frappa le front.

Elle avait beau dire et elle avait beau se convaincre du contraire, elle avait du mal à accepter.

Elle détourna le regard vers le feu, posant finalement ses mains sur ses propres jambes. Elle réfléchit un instant.

Harold avait perdu une jambe, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle se remémora brièvement les événements passés. Ce qui la marquait le plus, estima-t-elle, c'est que ce garçon si bizarre mais pourtant si attachant avait du payer de sa jambe le fait d'être à présent reconnu de tous. Il aurait été guerrier comme les autres et aurait perdu sa jambe à la suite d'un combat mortel, il s'en serait trouvé au même point…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte. Elle se retourna : Stoïck entrait.

– Ah… Bonsoir Astrid.

Il semblait avoir quelque peu oublié sa présence pour cette nuit. Elle lui sourit.

– Bonsoir.

Il s'approcha du lit ; il semblait gêné.

– N'hésite pas à remettre du bois dans le feu. Les nuits sont de plus en plus froides.

Elle acquiesça.

– Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'enrhume, vois-tu.

Astrid avait cru qu'il parlait pour elle ; elle reconnut néanmoins qu'Harold méritait toutes les attentions.

– Bon, fit-il.

Il vint se placer du côté opposé et s'agenouilla au chevet de son fils. Il lui posa une main sur le thorax et s'immobilisa ainsi, le fixant du regard. Le temps s'était suspendu. Recueilli, il respirait lourdement. Les poils de sa barbe scintillaient furtivement à la lueur du feu.

Il leva brusquement la tête et regarda Astrid avec des yeux perçants :

– S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, réveille-moi. Compris ?

Prise de court, elle lui répondit simplement par un souffle :

– Oui…

Il se releva sans autre cérémonie et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. « Il doit se faire du souci, se dit-elle… Mais pourquoi est-il toujours si bourru ? » À mi-hauteur sur les marches, il s'immobilisa et regarda vers elle.

– Astrid…

Il marqua une pause, détournant furtivement son regard.

– Merci.

Il termina de gravir les marches et disparut de sa vue. Elle l'entendit marcher au-dessus d'elle. Un bruit de volet qu'on ferme, des pas sur le plancher grinçant allant d'un bout à l'autre, quelques autres bruits diffus… Puis ce fut à nouveau le silence.

Le feu craqua derrière elle et le dragon gigota dans son sommeil. Elle était à nouveau seule. Avec Harold.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota :

– Ton père aussi s'inquiète pour toi… Reviens, Harold…

Elle se redressa, avalant sa salive.

Ses pensées lui revinrent en tête. Ce qui l'inquiétait peut-être le plus, alors qu'elle le regardait, c'était que son amputation fasse finalement _d'Harold le Bizarre_ le plus banal des vikings. Après tout, il avait perdu une jambe comme bon nombre de guerriers, certes méritants, mais des guerriers quand même ; il avait reçu d'une certaine façon sa part de notoriété. Elle se ressaisit : « Je suis en train de penser n'importe quoi. » se dit-elle. Elle sourit néanmoins : un _Harold banal_, c'était sans aucun doute la plus inconcevable des chimères. Mais peut-être la plus terrible de toutes…

Elle secoua la tête machinalement, puis se dirigea vers un recoin de la pièce d'où elle récupéra sa hache double. Elle l'avait laissée ici le restant de la journée, non loin d'Harold, mais suffisamment dans l'ombre pour qu'on ne la remarquât pas.

Elle hésita à reposer l'arme sur lui. C'était un objet lourd, elle craignait qu'il ne finisse par écraser sa poitrine au bout d'une nuit. Harold avait toujours été fragile ; aujourd'hui, il l'était plus encore.

Elle se ravisa et préféra poser l'arme sur le sol, contre le lit. De cette façon, elle serait toujours à la portée du dormeur.

Saisissant la chaise, elle s'assit et regarda à nouveau Harold.

Stoïck était inquiet, elle en était sûre. Tout en lui trahissait une peur qu'il tentait de ne pas montrer. Elle se doutait de ce qui pouvait la motiver : la peur de perdre un fils.

Mais il allait se réveiller, elle en était certaine. Ce n'était juste qu'une question de temps.

Elle bâilla et se gratta la tête.

Pourtant, elle n'avait rarement vu de viking aussi soucieux… Elle réfléchit un instant. Stoïck soucieux d'Harold ? Il fallait croire que les choses avaient bien changé sur Beurk. De ce qu'elle connaissait des deux hommes, elle essaya, non sans une maligne curiosité, d'imaginer un jour comme un autre où Harold serait malade. Son père aurait-il fait autre chose que faire venir Gothi ?

Quelque chose la frappait. Elle avait vu Stoïck ce soir se mettre devant Harold, poser sa main protectrice sur lui, puis s'en aller, sans rien de plus. Chez elle, quand elle était malade, même les fois les plus récentes, son père, si ce n'est sa mère, venait toujours le soir auprès d'elle, lui souhaitait bonne nuit et l'embrassait.

Elle frémit d'aise à la pensée de ces petits bonheurs infinis issus d'une infinité d'intime. Entre père et fils, il n'y avait peut-être pas tant de sensibilité, quoiqu'elle en doutât. C'était bien dommage qu'Harold n'en eût jamais profité… Ou qu'il n'en profitât peut-être plus depuis longtemps.

« Peut-être que ça lui manque, après tout, se dit-elle ; peut-être qu'il a besoin de ça pour revenir. » Astrid l'avait bien encouragé par la hargne, elle pouvait le faire par la tendresse. Ce n'était pas idiot.

Elle regarda tout d'abord soigneusement vers l'escalier. Il n'y avait personne et Krokmou semblait dormir profondément.

Puis, se levant de la chaise et s'approchant vers lui, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui murmura d'une voix douce :

– Bonne nuit, Harold.

Il ne broncha pas, mais elle n'attendait aucune réaction particulière.

S'approchant plus encore, elle vint poser ses lèvres sur la joue gauche du garçon. La peau était tiède et douce, elle ne sentit même pas les courts poils qui la recouvraient.

Elle se retira et se rassit, les lèvres légèrement picotantes. C'était sans aucun doute les fièvres qu'avait eues Harold : elles devaient donner cette sensation à ceux qui l'embrassaient.

Elle rigola intérieurement : c'était le travail d'une mère qu'elle faisait là ! Elle songea à Valhallarama, la mère d'Harold ; elle l'avait à peine connue. Fouillant sa mémoire, elle réalisa qu'elle ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose sur elle.

Elle bâilla à nouveau.

Enfin, elle ne tenait pas à la remplacer. Si elle veillait sur Harold, c'était par attachement, rien de plus.

Elle resta ainsi un moment, silencieuse. La sensation de picotement s'était atténuée pour finalement disparaître. Dans la tiédeur douillette de la pièce, elle se sentait bien.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle essayait d'imaginer Harold, après ce long sommeil. Elle espérait que ce jour advienne. Elle l'imaginait debout dans le village… Elle l'imaginait marcher… Les gens autours lui souriaient à son approche… Au-dessus de lui, les dragons volaient…

Elle se sentit tomber dans un trou sans fond.

Elle sursauta et rouvrit brusquement les yeux : elle venait de s'assoupir.

Tout en se relevant, elle se passa la main sur la nuque. Avec la nuit précédente, elle ne s'étonnait pas vraiment de succomber à la fatigue.

Elle se retourna vers le feu qui avait un peu décliné et y rajouta une bûche de bonne taille.

Puis, se rasseyant, elle posa les coudes sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle veillait sur lui. Il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration franche de son état, si ce n'est l'incident de l'autre nuit. Ce soir, Harold avait pourtant l'air de bien aller.

Elle s'attachait à ce garçon, elle regrettait quelque peu de ne pas avoir veillé sur lui plus tôt. Mais plus que tout, elle voulait qu'il se réveille.

Elle ne regardait rien de particulier. Elle regardait Harold, tout simplement.

Pourquoi s'attachait-elle tant à lui ? Parce qu'il était bizarre ? Parce qu'il ne ressemblait à aucun autre ? Elle ne savait pas. Ça n'avait aucune importance, finalement : elle tenait à lui.

Ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance…

Elle pensait à lui, mais ses pensées se faisaient volatiles. Elles virevoltaient autours d'elle, insaisissables. Elles perdaient peu à peu consistance, mais elles étaient toujours là. Elles emplissaient la pièce. Elles étaient partout. Tout simplement.

Un grand voile s'abattit sur sa vue. C'était le noir, mais ça ne faisait rien.

Ça ne faisait vraiment rien…


	6. Aube engourdie

**Chapitre 6 – Aube engourdie**

Astrid sentit quelque chose de froid dans sa nuque, un contact fugace accompagné d'un souffle qui la fit frissonner toute entière dans son demi-sommeil. Elle sursauta et se retourna aussitôt. Deux grands yeux verts et une large face noire familière lui faisaient face : Krokmou ! Le dragon la regardait, les pupilles grandes ouvertes. Elle secoua la tête, le repoussant instinctivement, elle n'aimait pas tellement qu'on la prenne par surprise.

Elle essaya de bouger à nouveau, mais son corps était douloureux… Elle s'étonna de sa posture assise.

Où était-elle ? La chaise, le lit, Harold… Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : elle s'était endormie en veillant sur lui. Elle était restée toute la nuit sur la chaise en bois, la tête sur le lit, vraisemblablement posée sur ses bras croisés… Non, pas sur ses bras croisés : sa main droite était plus loin, juste au niveau de l'épaule du garçon.

Elle se redressa, prenant appui sur le lit. Elle grimaça. Son dos… Son dos la torturait. Elle pouvait dormir sur n'importe quoi sans sourciller, mais rester pliée en deux toute une nuit était au-delà de ses capacités.

Elle se leva complètement et s'étira de tout son long. La pièce était peu éclairée le soleil devait s'être à peine levé et, à sa gauche, le feu s'était éteint. Pourquoi était-elle réveillée ?

Elle éternua. À dormir sans couvertures, elle avait sans aucun doute attrapé froid…

Au centre de la grand-salle, Krokmou, ailes rangées, faisait fébrilement quelques pas malgré l'exiguïté du lieu. C'était lui qui l'avait réveillée, se souvint-elle. Il arrêta de gambader et fit un bruit bizarre, comme s'il expulsait violemment l'air de ses naseaux, puis secoua vivement la tête en fermant les yeux. Voulait-il dire quelque chose ?

Il s'avança et vint s'assoir juste devant le lit. Il fixa Astrid du regard, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, faisant racler sa queue sur le plancher. Même assis, le dragon gardait une taille impressionnante.

Elle répondit à ce regard en fronçant les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Il fit un petit bruit rauque, puis se releva. Il contourna le lit par la gauche, s'immobilisa et regarda longuement Harold. Le regard d'Astrid allait de l'un à l'autre. Krokmou plissa légèrement des yeux, il semblait concentré. « Il ne va quand même pas le réveiller d'un simple regard… » se dit-elle.

Il entrouvrit faiblement sa gueule édentée. Elle entendit son souffle, il était plus rapide et plus court qu'à l'ordinaire. Soudain, le dragon détourna la tête puis tout l'avant du corps vers elle et la fixa à nouveau.

Son regard avait perdu sa jovialité, il avait quelque chose de suppliant.

Astrid essaya de lui sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas… Il va se réveiller. » pensa-t-elle.

Il referma la gueule et sembla avaler sa salive, tout en se détournant une nouvelle fois. Il marcha vers le fond de la pièce, avec cependant une certaine lassitude. En chemin, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui s'était tenue immobile, puis une fois arrivé devant la porte, il pointa son museau vers l'obstacle.

« Quoi, tu veux sortir ? Maintenant ? » se dit Astrid. Avec le froid qu'elle avait sûrement attrapé cette nuit, elle n'avait aucunement envie de sortir de la maison à l'atmosphère encore douillette.

Il semblait renifler la serrure, tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil vers elle. Elle ne réagissait cependant pas il poussa alors la porte de son front, essayant apparemment de l'ouvrir par la force.

– Eh !

« Ne commence pas à tout casser ! » pensa-t-elle en courant vers lui. Il cessa et la regarda intensément. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, pensa-t-elle. Si tu veux sortir, sors. » Ce faisant, elle tira la porte et le dragon s'empressa de sortir. Elle sentit subitement l'air frais venant du dehors.

Astrid en frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harold s'enrhume, lui non plus elle se décida à sortir, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon, éclaircissant le ciel encore sombre. Peu de fumées s'élevaient des cheminées : le village était encore endormi. Elle put cependant voir des lumières briller, vers la Grand-salle du village, dans les maisons dont les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. La matinée commençait à peine.

Krokmou n'était guère qu'à quelques enjambées plus loin. Immobile, les ailes entrouvertes, il semblait goûter l'air frais matinal.

Astrid se frotta les mains et retourna se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Maintenant que le dragon était sorti et qu'elle savait que la journée allait commencer, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire dehors, sinon espérer s'enrhumer pour de bon.

Réflexion faite, il ne faisait pas si froid que ça, jugea-t-elle.

Un bruit la fit se retourner : le furie nocturne grognait dans sa direction. Dos à elle, il avait ouvert grand ses ailes et la regardait du coin de l'œil. « Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Il replia sa voilure et marcha vers elle. Astrid demeurait immobile il se plaça juste derrière la jeune fille. Il semblait contempler la vue du village encore assoupi, lui-aussi. Elle maugréa : « Tu veux que je reste encore ? Ça va… » se dit-elle intérieurement.

Les premiers rayons de soleil faisaient leur apparition, maintenant, et se réfléchissaient sur la mer au loin. Le village prenait peu à peu des couleurs en même temps que de nouvelles fumerolles s'élevaient dans le ciel pur.

Quelques oiseaux entonnaient leur chant matinal. Astrid n'y avait pas fait attention auparavant, mais leurs gazouillis emplissaient désormais l'espace. De même, quelques volatiles peuplaient le ciel, surtout du côté de la falaise. Elle entendit des bruits du côté de l'arène : en plissant les yeux, elle vit plusieurs terreurs terribles qui s'élançaient dans les airs.

Depuis la victoire sur leur reine, songea Astrid, un certain nombre de dragons avaient suivi les vikings et vivaient un peu partout dans le village et à ses alentours. Jusque là, la cohabitation s'était faite sans heurts.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Elle sentait dans son dos le souffle du dragon, un peu en retrait sur sa gauche. L'air se réchauffait lentement, de sorte qu'elle n'avait plus du tout froid néanmoins, elle aurait bien aimé rentrer à présent.

Elle se sentit poussée dans son dos : c'était Krokmou qui voulait manifestement la faire avancer. Elle se dégagea. Ce reptile commençait à l'agacer : « Quoi encore ? » pesta-t-elle silencieusement.

Il s'assit et la regarda simplement. Il poussa une faible plainte. Elle lui fit les gros yeux : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne ? Je parle pas le dragonnais, moi. » se dit-elle.

Elle le contourna pour regagner définitivement la porte. « T'es un dragon, pensa-t-elle. T'as pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi, non ? » Il la suivait du regard sa plainte se transforma en grognement. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner, de toute façon, elle était arrivée.

À peine posa-t-elle la main sur le bois pour ouvrir qu'elle l'entendit se relever d'un bond, puis s'éloigner avec bruit. Se retournant, elle vit qu'il courrait à toute allure vers la sortie du village. « C'est ça. Va-t-en. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle entra dans la maison sans lui prêter plus d'attention.

À l'intérieur, la température était plus tiède. Tout en avançant dans la pièce, elle fulminait toujours intérieurement : « Il exagère : il a peut-être perdu son maître, mais moi j'ai perdu… Mon Harold. » se dit-elle.

Elle alla pour s'asseoir sur la chaise, puis remarqua le feu éteint : fallait-il le rallumer ? Elle se ravisa : la journée, elle l'avait toujours vu éteint et la température extérieure n'était pas spécialement froide.

Elle entendit des bruits au plafond, au-dessus d'elle : sûrement Stoïck qui se levait.

S'asseyant simplement, elle posa son regard sur le visage d'Harold. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pratiquement pas accordé d'attention depuis qu'elle était réveillée.

S'approchant de lui, elle lui murmura :

– Bonjour, Harold. J'espère que tu as bien dormi…

Il avait l'air de bien aller il ne resplendissait peut-être pas la forme, mais son visage ne traduisait aucune souffrance. « Il va bien, il se bat encore. » se dit-elle. Elle remarqua que ses contusions au visage s'étaient atténuées.

Elle entendit d'autres bruits à l'étage, elle pouvait les suivre du regard au plafond.

Elle avisa sa hache qui était encore posée contre le lit elle alla la ranger dans le même recoin que la veille. Ce faisant, elle entendit des grincements dans l'escalier : Stoïck descendait.

Retournant vers le lit, elle le vit arriver en bas. Il la salua :

– Bonjour Astrid. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, cette nuit ?

– Non. La nuit a été calme.

Elle préféra ne pas lui dire qu'elle s'était complètement endormie.

Il regarda vers l'âtre :

– Le feu s'est éteint… Rallume-le, veux-tu ?

Elle alla aussitôt chercher une bûche et quelques branches de fagot près de l'entrée.

– C'est que les guérisseuses en ont besoin, vois-tu.

Il marqua un silence et fit quelques pas. Astrid se retourna dans sa direction pour mettre le bois dans le foyer. Il s'était approché du bord du lit.

– Bon, il ne fait pas trop froid. J'espère qu'il n'a pas pris mal. Je vais à la Grand-salle, rejoins-moi s'y quand tu auras fini.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

– Tiens, où est le… Le dragon ?

Astrid cherchait à allumer les brindilles du foyer elle préféra répondre sans le regarder.

– Il… Je l'ai fait sortir ce matin.

– Bien. Au moins, Gothi n'aura pas à le faire.

Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte alors qu'elle soufflait sur les braises naissantes d'autres bruits venaient du dehors. Il semblait que des gens entraient, elle se retourna. Le feu commençait à prendre.

Gothi et Lahandra étaient entrées dans la pièce, l'une portait un baluchon et l'autre la même petite marmite que la veille.

– Bonjour, leur fit Astrid.

Elles traversèrent la pièce silencieusement, sans lui répondre. Elle aurait juré pourtant que Lahandra lui avait fait un demi-sourire. Arrivées au pied du lit, elles déposèrent leur matériel la même louche et le même rouleau de cuir accompagnaient le récipient.

Lahandra la regarda.

– Merci pour le feu, Astrid.

Se redressant, la jeune fille lui sourit. Elle se risqua à lui poser une question :

– Je peux vous aider ?

– Non.

La femme se tourna.

Toujours ces mêmes réponses négatives… À croire qu'on la jugeait incapable d'aider un malade autrement qu'en veillant sur lui ! Elle était une Hofferson, quand même…

– Mais je peux le faire ! Je ne suis plus une enfant !

Le dos tourné, cherchant quelque chose dans le baluchon, elle lui répondit :

– Ce n'est pas ça… Tu n'es pas guérisseuse Astrid. Tu n'as pas à nous aider.

– Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

Gothi, qui s'était tenue silencieuse jusque là, se retourna vers la jeune fille, plongeant ses yeux pales dans les siens.

– Être guérisseuse est quelque chose d'exaltant, Astrid, parce que tu rends la dignité au malade que tu soignes. Mais avant ça, tu dois supporter de le voir privé de sa dignité. J'ai vu quantité de malades, Astrid, qui étaient redevenus comme des petits enfants ou qui se comportaient comme des bêtes. C'est une chose trop dure à voir que seules les guérisseuses peuvent supporter.

Lahandra renchérit, tournant la tête :

– C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas rester.

Astrid ne savait plus quoi dire elle avala sa salive et recula vers la porte. Gothi se retourna et fouilla le baluchon à son tour, tandis que Lahandra saisit la marmite et la suspendit à la crémaillère, juste sous les flammes.

Elle regarda alors Astrid fixement.

Mal à l'aise, cette dernière se retourna, ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Elle resta immobile, dehors, sur le seuil. Elle respira longuement. Se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Stoïck, elle se dirigea vers la Grand-salle du village.

En partant, elle chercha Krokmou du regard il n'était nulle part.


	7. Au calme

**Chapitre 7 – Au calme**

Astrid referma brutalement la porte de la maison des Horrib Haddock et cala son dos contre sa surface de bois, fermant les yeux. Elle respira longuement. Depuis qu'elle avait franchi cette porte dans l'autre sens le matin même, elle n'avait eu aucun instant de répit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux : la pièce n'avait pas changé. Harold était toujours dans son lit, sous les mêmes couvertures que tout à l'heure. Le bruit faible de sa respiration emplissait une fois encore la totalité de la pièce.

Elle apprécia grandement le calme ambiant, en contraste avec l'activité de sa journée.

Elle déglutit et regarda tout autour d'elle. L'espace était désert, le feu était éteint et Krokmou n'était pas encore rentré.

Tout en s'approchant du lit, elle se rappela l'avoir brièvement cherché durant la journée. Il n'était pas dans le village, mais cela ne l'avait pas étonnée car il n'avait pas coutume d'y être. Elle avait cru le voir au sommet d'une falaise surplombant la mer, un peu au loin, comme une grosse masse noire repliée ; mais le temps de regarder avec plus d'attention et il avait disparu.

Elle dégagea d'un geste les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Après tout, elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée jusque là de ce qu'il faisait de sa journée ; elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait le faire maintenant.

Elle espérait juste qu'il ne parte pas trop loin.

Se mordillant les lèvres, elle s'assit sur la chaise et regarda Harold. Elle lui sourit. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle aimait rester à ses côtés.

Approchant sa tête de lui, elle lui souffla :

– Je suis revenue, Harold.

Elle croisa ses bras sur le lit et y posa son menton. Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

– Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui…

Elle marqua une pause.

– Stoïck nous a réunis, Varek, Rustik, Kognedur, Kranedur et moi, avec Gueulfor et d'autres villageois dans la Grand-salle du village… Il y avait Gothi, aussi. Ils veulent qu'on fasse quelque chose des dragons qui sont dans le village… Tu sais, les dragons qui nous ont suivis depuis que nous sommes revenus de leur nid.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit, non sans joie :

– On va les dresser, Harold ! On a proposé à Stoïck et aux autres de faire ce que tu nous avais appris. Et on va apprendre aux villageois à faire de même.

Elle tendit une main vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle avait envie de le prendre contre elle.

– Tu te rends compte ? Nous allons dresser des dragons, comme tu l'as fait ! Tu vas être notre modèle…

Elle reposa son bras sur le lit et marqua une pause.

– Bien sûr, on doit s'organiser pour savoir comment s'y prendre. C'est ce qu'on a fait toute l'après-midi… C'est harassant.

Elle soupira faiblement.

– Enfin, tu verras tout ça quand tu seras à nouveau sur pieds…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant sa bêtise. « Oh, non… » pensa-t-elle. Elle le regarda avec un air désolé :

– Pardon, Harold.

Elle se rassit silencieusement sur sa chaise, rejoignant ses mains sur ses jambes, gardant la tête basse.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer à quoi que ce soit : elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. Elle se retourna, c'était Gueulfor. Elle se leva.

– Ah, Astrid, fit-il en la voyant.

Il avança dans la pièce vers elle, tout en tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre. Il tenait un panier fermé dans sa main valide qu'il posa au pied du lit en demandant :

– Le dragon d'Harold n'est pas ici, non plus ?

Elle eut un sursaut.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne l'ai pas trouvé pour lui donner sa ration…

Il se grata le menton.

– D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai vu nulle part aujourd'hui.

Astrid s'en mordit les joues. Krokmou exagérait.

– Astrid, tu peux lui apporter ça et le faire revenir ici ?

Il désigna le panier. Une forte odeur de poisson s'en dégageait.

Elle fit une mine déconfite : maintenant, c'était à elle de courir après le dragon qui l'avait fuie ce matin.

Gueulfor devait avoir remarqué son faible enthousiasme car il enchaîna :

– Stoïck tient à ce qu'il dorme à l'intérieur. Il dit que c'est à cause de tous les dragons qui sont dans les environs, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt pour Harold qu'il veut ça.

Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête.

Il changea aussitôt de sujet :

– Bon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment travailler sur la nouvelle jambe d'Harold. Je suis venu pour faire d'autres mesures.

Elle tressaillit légèrement.

Gueulfor s'était approché du lit et avait sorti d'une poche sa ficelle à nœuds.

Elle demanda timidement :

– Je peux t'aider ?

Il eut un éclat de rire :

– Bien sûr que tu peux, Astrid ! Même si ça ne va pas être passionnant. Enfin, tant que les guérisseuses ne sont pas là…

Elle sourit, heureuse de se rendre un peu plus utile.

– Il faut juste mesurer la longueur de la nouvelle jambe et d'autres petites choses. Mmh… Je vais devoir enlever les couvertures pour mesurer directement sur lui. Tu m'aides ?

Elle perdit son sourire. C'était l'idée de voir le moignon qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se rappelait la nuit de cauchemar où elle était allée chercher Gothi ; son désir de rester auprès d'Harold s'était éclipsé face à la vue du membre mutilé.

Elle se dit qu'elle devrait pourtant bien voir sa jambe un jour ou l'autre…

La voix de Gueulfor la ramena soudainement à elle :

– Tu n'aimes pas les cicatrices, hein ?

« C'est un bel euphémisme. » se dit-elle. Elle reprit consistance et le regarda dans les yeux, sans s'empêcher cependant d'accorder un regard à sa jambe et à son bras estropiés.

– Ça va, fit-elle.

Il était temps qu'elle affronte sa peur. Elle inspira profondément et s'approcha du lit.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée et soupira de dépit : c'était Gothi et Lahandra.

Elle devrait affronter sa peur plus tard.

Gueulfor lui fit une mine désolée. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute.

Elle se recula sans un mot, prit le panier pour Krokmou et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher le dragon.

Dehors, le jour avait commencé à décliner, mais l'air n'était pas encore frais. Des nuages gris peuplaient le ciel.

Faisant quelques pas, elle envoya d'un coup de pied rageur un caillou au loin. Elle en voulait à tout le monde.

Aux guérisseuses, pour la mettre à l'écart de tout, à Krokmou, qui demandait trop d'attention alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, et à elle-même, pour ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait…

Elle soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas veiller auprès d'Harold sans rien lui demander d'autre ?


	8. Tempête

**Chapitre 8 – Tempête**

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'Astrid était à la recherche de Krokmou, mais le dragon demeurait introuvable.

La luminosité avait décliné et le soir arrivait, tandis que les nuages s'accumulaient dans le ciel et que le vent s'était peu à peu mis à souffler en bonne brise. La nuit allait être mauvaise, c'était certain.

Elle avait fait le tour du village, sans succès, puis s'était aventurée à l'orée des bois environnants avec le même résultat. Elle savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voler et qu'il n'avait par conséquent pas pu quitter l'île mais il avait très bien pu parcourir une bonne distance depuis la matinée.

Elle espérait qu'il ne fût pas du côté du gouffre où Harold avait l'habitude de le cacher : elle ne se souvenait que très vaguement du chemin et le lieu était assez éloigné du village. Elle espérait surtout qu'il ne lui prît pas la mauvaise idée de descendre dedans, car Harold avait bien dit qu'il ne pouvait pas en sortir seul.

Le panier de poissons lui tirait sur le bras depuis le temps qu'elle le portait. Elle se demandait si elle n'eut pas mieux fait de le poser quelque part avant de commencer ses recherches, mais elle songea qu'il lui serait sûrement plus facile de ramener Krokmou en l'ayant avec elle.

Elle eut un triste sourire et dégagea les cheveux qui lui barraient la vue. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Elle aurait sans doute abandonné depuis un moment, si les mots de Gueulfor ne lui résonnaient pas en tête : « Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt pour Harold qu'il veut ça. » Harold avait besoin de Krokmou, c'était vrai. Maintenant, elle devait le trouver.

Elle se rappela soudainement l'avoir entraperçu sur les falaises. Elle n'avait pas encore exploré cette partie des environs il pouvait toujours y être.

Tout en marchant, elle se demanda si c'était bien lui qu'elle avait cru voir dans la journée. Une bonne quantité de dragons vivait à présent aux alentours du village, si ce n'est dans le village lui-même, et rien n'empêchait qu'elle eût prit un dragon à la peau plus sombre que les autres pour le furie nocturne.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait pas vu d'autre furie nocturne parmi les dragons : Krokmou était le seul.

Elle continua son chemin et arriva aux abords des falaises qui surplombaient le port et qui faisaient face au village. Si elle ne le trouvait pas sur ce versant, elle devrait aller chercher de l'autre côté elle espérait ne pas avoir à le faire car le soir s'installait.

En haut, près du bord, le vent salé semblait plus fort et aussi plus frais, mais il en aurait fallu plus pour la déstabiliser. Les vikings comme elle pouvaient affronter n'importe quel vent.

La hauteur inégale des falaises l'empêchait de voir très loin. Néanmoins, elle savait que le relief devenait moins accidenté à quelques centaines de mètres de là, ce qui lui permettrait d'avoir une bonne vue sur le littoral. Elle continua donc, tirant toujours son panier avec elle.

Surplombant une proéminence et regardant la falaise d'en face, elle le vit.

Krokmou était là, sur l'autre sommet, face au vent. Assis sur ses puissantes pattes arrière, effleurant à peine le sol de ses pattes avant et semblant regarder au loin, il avait ouvert grand ses ailes, gonflées par les bourrasques. Il y avait quelque chose de superbe dans son allure.

Astrid sourit, contente de l'avoir retrouvé.

Elle gravit le promontoire pour venir à lui. Il avait le vent de face, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il la sente ou qu'il l'entende. Arrivée au milieu de son ascension, elle le vit pourtant se tourner vers elle et la regarder de ses grands yeux verts. Comment avait-il pu la repérer ? Il fallait croire que les dragons, ou du moins les furies nocturnes, avaient des sens particulièrement aiguisés.

Elle se redressa et le regarda à son tour, sans se laisser distraire par le vent. Il y avait comme de la tristesse dans son regard.

Elle regarda ses ailes à moitié rangées, sa puissante musculature et sa longue queue qui trainait derrière lui.

– Tu veux voler, murmura-t-elle.

Elle revit en mémoire l'aileron articulé que lui avait bâti Harold, puis fixa la queue mutilée du dragon. Elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. La tristesse qu'elle avait pu y lire avait laissé place à une expression indéfinissable.

Elle regarda le ciel et réalisa qu'il était grand temps qu'ils rentrent, s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir la nuit sur eux ou, plus désagréable, la pluie : de gros nuages noirs venant de la mer s'avançaient droit sur l'île.

– Viens, lui fit-elle.

Ce faisant, elle descendit le promontoire et fut satisfaite de voir qu'il avait consenti à la suivre.

Elle le vit approcher avec intérêt le museau vers le panier qu'elle portait. Elle se dit qu'il était sans doute trop tard pour le laisser manger maintenant, mais il était si proche qu'elle pouvait entendre ses reniflements insistants malgré le vent qui lui sifflait dans les oreilles. « Bon, d'accord, mais juste un seul. » pensa-t-elle en ouvrant le panier et attrapant un poisson.

Voyant sa gueule pleine de dents s'ouvrir avec appétit, elle préféra jeter le poisson au sol Krokmou l'attrapa au vol avant qu'il ne touche terre, le mâcha précipitamment et l'avala tout aussi vite. Au bruit sourd de contentement qu'il émit, elle devina qu'il n'avait encore rien mangé de la journée.

Tout compte fait, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas attendre leur retour à la maison des Horrib Haddock pour lui donner la suite de son repas.

Elle prit le panier sous le bras et entama le chemin du retour, piochant de temps en temps un poisson qu'elle jetait au dragon. Ils firent ainsi une bonne partie du chemin jusqu'à être dans le village même. Personne ne les avait croisés, mais le duo valait certainement le coup d'œil, se dit-elle. Sa faim semblait ne pas avoir de limite et plus ils allaient, plus il sentait le poisson.

L'appétit du dragon fut tel qu'il épuisa la réserve avant d'arriver à destination. Elle le lui fit savoir en lui montrant le panier vide elle n'avait rien de plus à lui donner. Elle se retourna pour partir, quand elle remarqua qu'il s'était immobilisé, une expression étrange sur le visage. Son regard devint vitreux et il se mit à tousser, comme pour chasser quelque chose qui lui serait resté en gorge. Elle le vit régurgiter devant elle un poisson presque entier, puis la considérer fixement.

Elle roula des yeux ronds vers lui, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Elle se passa la main au visage et fit la moue : « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire, mais je n'ai franchement pas le temps pour ça. » se dit-elle. Elle ne put faire autre chose que de le regarder sans rien dire. Lui ne bougeait pas. « On peut rester longtemps comme ça, tu sais » pensa-t-elle. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien de plus, elle se tourna et reprit la direction de la maison d'Harold. Elle l'entendit se remettre à marcher au bout de quelques pas.

Tout en cheminant, elle resta perplexe sur ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Le poisson n'était-il pas bon ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il attendu le dernier pour le faire savoir ? Croyait-il qu'elle allait lui recracher un poisson et le lui donner, comme il venait de le faire ? Était-ce son moyen à lui de faire savoir qu'il voulait plus de poisson ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une grosse goutte d'eau qui s'écrasa sur son épaule. Regardant aux alentours, elle vit que la pluie s'était décidée à tomber et la nuit était quasiment tombée. Avec le dragon, ils pressèrent le pas au milieu des gouttes de plus en plus nombreuses. « Harold saurait, lui. » conclut-elle intérieurement.

Ils arrivèrent peu après devant la maison dont les volets avaient été fermés. Poussant la porte, elle remarqua que, comme la veille, les guérisseuses avaient laissé le feu allumé dans l'âtre.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'asseyant sur la chaise auprès du lit. Harold était toujours dans son sommeil elle jugea d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'il avait plutôt bonne figure.

Heureusement, la pluie ne l'avait pas trop mouillée, elle ne risquerait pas d'attraper froid. L'atmosphère douillette de la salle était d'autant plus appréciable.

Près de la porte, Krokmou s'était lui aussi affalé, mais sur le sol. Elle le vit approcher son museau du panier qu'elle avait posé sitôt la porte franchie, le reniflant comme pour vérifier s'il était vraiment vide. Il sentait horriblement le poisson il valait mieux qu'il restât là où il était. Elle haussa les épaules et ramena son attention sur le garçon.

Il avait toujours cette immuable expression d'impassibilité : pas comme quelqu'un qui dort, mais comme quelqu'un d'absent.

Combien de temps encore allait-il dormir ? Tout le monde ici l'attendait qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore le retenir dans son long sommeil ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Se passant la main au visage, elle soupira.

Elle se leva attiser le feu et y rajouter une bûche. Le dragon s'était quant à lui levé et s'était avancé vers la gauche du lit. Elle ne lui prêta pas beaucoup attention.

Tout en positionnant le bois dans l'âtre, elle se demanda combien de temps il pouvait raisonnablement rester dans cet état. Plusieurs jours encore ? Plusieurs semaines ? Plusieurs années ? Et resterait-elle à ses côtés tout ce temps ?

Accroupie, elle ferma les yeux un instant.

Oui, elle resterait à ses côtés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille.

Rien ni personne ne pourrait la détacher de _son_ Harold.

Se redressant, elle vit que Krokmou était au niveau d'Harold il lui léchait le visage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : « cette créature est en train de lécher _mon_ Harold avec _sa_ langue puante ? » fulmina-t-elle. « Il empeste le poisson, il pouvait pas attendre ? » poursuivit-elle.

Elle le repoussa d'Harold :

– Va-t-en, bestiole !

Il feula, hérissant sa crête et la toisant de ses yeux étroits. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et soutint son regard. « Tu ne peux pas t'opposer à moi. » se fit-elle tout en reculant. Cherchant de la main dans un recoin sombre, elle sentit le manche de sa hache double et poursuivit intérieurement tout en la saisissant : « n'y compte même pas… »

D'un geste vif, elle brandit l'arme devant elle et menaça le dragon qui poussa un bruit sourd tout en reculant. Le tenant en respect, elle le força à reculer jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Baissant l'arme au sol, elle le regarda et se dit « tu vois, quand tu veux… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa pensée que le furie nocturne bondit sur elle en rugissant, lui faisant lâcher sa hache et la clouant au sol. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Elle était sous lui, prisonnière de ses pattes, saisie de son regard prédateur et intimidée par la large gueule qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle sentait sa respiration rapide et poissonneuse sur elle jamais elle n'avait vu un dragon d'aussi près.

« Et maintenant ? » se dit-elle. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?

C'était la voix de Stoïck à l'étage. Elle entendit d'autres bruits au plafond, puis la voix du père d'Harold poursuivit :

– Astrid, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle regarda le dragon. La voix semblait l'avoir effrayé de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait baissé la tête et qu'il devait regarder en haut. De même, il avait desserré son étreinte. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Elle avala sa salive, détournant le regard à gauche, puis à droite. Elle regarda à nouveau vers lui. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers les escaliers et cria d'une voix mal assurée :

– Tout… Tout va bien Stoïck ! J'ai juste trébuché et Krokmou a eu peur… Y a rien de grave !

Elle l'entendit maugréer faiblement quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Un autre craquement de planches se fit entendre à l'étage, puis ce fut à nouveau le silence.

Elle risqua de regarder à nouveau le dragon. Celui-ci avait une tête indéchiffrable, mélange de neutralité et de surprise.

Il resta un temps immobile, regardant à nouveau le plafond, puis défit sa contrainte et se dégagea d'elle. Elle se redressa hâtivement, de peur qu'il ne changeât d'avis, mais le dragon se contenta de se rouler en boule à quelques pas de là. Elle le regarda, il avait fermé les yeux et ne semblait pas disposé à les rouvrir. Elle se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger.

Ramassant la hache, elle s'en retourna vers Harold et s'assit sur le bord du lit, pensive. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Pourquoi Krokmou avait-il réagi comme ça ? Et pourquoi elle-même avait-elle réagi de la sorte ? Elle se passa la main autours du cou et se gratta la tête, mais elle n'avait pas de réponse. Elle regarda la hache : pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle l'utilise contre Krokmou, le premier des dragons avec qui elle avait sympathisé ?

Regardant aux alentours, elle avisa une couverture que lui avait sans doute destinée Stoïck. Elle se leva pour la prendre et, retournant vers le lit, elle décida qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de veiller sur Harold toute la nuit durant. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa furtivement le front, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Se mettant au bout du lit, tâchant de ne pas écraser la jambe d'Harold, elle se blottit en position fœtale sous sa seule couverture.

Elle ferma les yeux.

La pièce sentait désormais le poisson et l'odeur de la peau de dragon mouillée, mais elle se sentait plutôt bien, sans parler du léger picotement sur ses lèvres.

Dehors, la pluie semblait tomber avec fracas, la nuit n'allait pas être facile.

Emmitouflée sous sa couverture, elle ne cessait de repenser à la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que Krokmou reste aussi au côté d'Harold ?


	9. Cocon

**Chapitre 9 – Cocon**

Astrid remua faiblement, elle était toujours pliée en quatre. L'épaisse couverture de laine lui tenait bien chaud, elle se sentait comme dans un cocon douillet dessous.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore sombre dans la grand-pièce. Elle bâilla et s'étira sur sa couche avant de ramener précipitamment ses membres sous la couverture : il faisait beaucoup plus frais dehors.

Elle replia ses jambes, ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine et appuya son front contre ses genoux. Elle se tint immobile ainsi un long moment. Le bruit de la respiration lente et lourde du dragon, pourtant à quelques pas de là, emplissait toute la pièce. Plus légère, celle d'Harold se faisait aussi entendre, juste à côté. Les bruits fluides la berçaient dans sa joie indolente, elle soupira d'aise.

De quoi avait-elle rêvé ?

Elle se souvenait que sa nuit avait été peuplée de couleurs et de sons, mais impossible de s'en rappeler avec exactitude. Il y avait Harold, c'était certain, mais il y avait aussi des dragons, plein de dragons. Qu'y avait-il d'autre ?

Elle avala sa salive, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche du songe nocturne. C'était un moment heureux, se souvint-elle, c'était même merveilleux. Mais les souvenirs étaient fugaces : plus elle essayait de les retenir, plus ils partaient au loin. Elle bâilla faiblement, contente d'en conserver au moins un sentiment de bonheur.

Gardant les yeux fermés et restant immobile là où elle était, elle essaya de repérer si elle avait beaucoup bougé de sa couche durant la nuit. Elle était toujours en bordure du lit, plus près du côté gauche que du droit. Elle se tourna pour sentir si elle était loin d'Harold et ses côtes butèrent sur un obstacle.

Elle réfléchit un instant : ce ne pouvait être que le pied d'Harold. Là où elle en aurait senti deux pour n'importe quel individu, elle n'en sentait ici qu'un seul. Elle serra les dents.

Elle réalisa que son épaule droite était là où aurait du se trouver le deuxième pied. Elle en frissonna mais se retint de bouger. Il fallait qu'elle accepte ce membre en moins et qu'elle cesse de se reprocher de mettre le pied… Là où il aurait du se trouver. Enfin, c'était une façon de parler.

Elle se retourna complètement dans l'autre sens, se passant la main au visage et rouvrant les yeux. La pièce était toujours aussi sombre.

Elle entendit Krokmou bouger.

En fait, il venait de se réveiller, bien qu'elle ne le vît pas : sa respiration était devenue irrégulière. Il devait s'être levé, elle entendait le bruit de ses pattes sur le sol. Il s'ébroua et expulsa violemment l'air de ses naseaux, comme l'autre matin.

Puis, elle n'entendit rien d'autre que son souffle à nouveau régulier. Elle en fut intriguée ; il ne pouvait pas s'être recouché, car elle l'aurait entendu. Elle hissa la tête, cherchant à voir au-delà du bois de lit. Il était debout, au milieu de la pièce ; il tourna la tête vers elle et recula quelque peu en la voyant. À son regard pourtant peu explicite et à son attitude, elle devina qu'il n'avait pas oublié l'accrochage de la veille.

Il se détourna et marcha vers la porte ; elle comprit qu'il voulait sortir, comme l'autre jour. Elle se leva un peu à contrecœur, repoussant sa couverture et sentant la fraîcheur de la pièce l'envahir. Elle pouvait au moins lui ouvrir, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Marchant vers le fond de la pièce, elle s'étira à nouveau et remarqua qu'il lui faudrait refaire sa tresse.

Elle ouvrit l'entrée sans difficulté et le dragon s'y engouffra aussitôt. Elle ne s'était pas attendue au froid du dehors, elle en frissonna et referma la porte subitement sur lui.

Se retournant, elle regarda l'espace, ne sachant que faire maintenant. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé dehors et la pièce était toujours sombre. Elle avisa le lit, mais elle n'allait pas se replonger sous la couverture maintenant qu'elle s'était durement habituée à l'avoir quittée. Elle regarda l'âtre sans feu et se dit qu'il serait une bonne chose de l'allumer, puisque les guérisseuses allaient en avoir besoin.

Tout en s'avançant, elle défit sa tresse malmenée par la nuit et laissa ses abondants cheveux blonds tomber sur ses épaules. Accroupie près du foyer, elle les ramena dans son dos : elle avait horreur qu'ils lui tombent n'importe où, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle préférait les attacher en tresse. Elle se demandait toujours comment certains vikings pouvaient supporter des cheveux longs qu'ils n'attachaient pas, comme Kranedur. La frange, passe encore, mais le reste… Elle haussa les épaules, positionnant avec attention le bois dans le foyer.

Bientôt, une belle flamme s'en éleva et éclaira toute la pièce. Elle serait bien restée là à se réchauffer, mais elle préféra retourner auprès d'Harold.

Après avoir rangé sa hache, elle s'assit sur le lit, le buste tourné vers le garçon et regardant vers lui. Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue d'un revers de main.

– Bonjour Harold. J'espère que tu as bien dormi.

Elle marqua une pause.

– J'ai rêvé de toi, tu sais ? J'en suis sûre…

Les mots lui manquèrent ; elle ne savait déjà plus quoi dire d'autre. Elle préféra se réajuster sur le lit, regardant fixement le feu qui brûlait joyeusement de l'autre côté.

Elle glissa sa main gauche sur l'épaule du garçon, sans regarder. Elle ferma les yeux tout en soupirant et serra l'étreinte de sa main.

– Réveille-toi, Harold, murmura-t-elle.

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, puis rouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. « Le plus dur, se dit-elle, c'est que chaque jour est identique. »

Elle alla à la fenêtre et entrouvrit le volet, sentant l'air frais sur elle mais ne distinguant pas grand-chose à l'extérieur ; elle s'adossa au rebord de pierre. Elle soupira. « Je préfère encore te voir comme une chrysalide : un cocon inerte dans lequel un papillon prend vie. » songea-t-elle.

Elle ferma l'ouverture et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise, dégageant les cheveux qui la gênaient. Son regard tomba immanquablement sur la jambe absente. « Bientôt, elle sera remplacée. C'est tant mieux. » pensa-t-elle. Elle songea aux pensées qu'elle avait eues la veille au soir devant Krokmou, sur la falaise, en regardant la queue mutilée du dragon. Harold lui avait fait un bel aileron mécanique. Maintenant, c'était lui qui allait recevoir une sorte d'aileron, mais de Gueulfor, cette fois-ci. Le juste retour des choses, pensa-t-elle non sans malice, ça aurait été que le dragon réalise la nouvelle jambe de son maître !

Elle sourit devant l'incohérence de ses pensées.

Elle se gratta la tête. À ce qu'elle avait vu des plans d'Harold dans la remise, il avait du passer beaucoup de temps à concevoir cet aileron. Gueulfor allait-il en faire autant ? Elle cessa de se gratter. Et si le forgeron réalisait aussi l'aileron de Krokmou ? Il n'aurait qu'à se servir des plans.

Se rasseyant dans sa chaise, elle se caressa le menton. Ce n'était pas idiot : Harold avait fait des plans explicites et très complets, Gueulfor n'aurait aucun mal à les suivre. Ça ferait sans nul doute plaisir à Harold ! Le forgeron pourrait également réaliser tout le harnais qu'il avait confectionné. Elle acquiesça pour elle-même : elle venait d'avoir une bonne idée. Tout à coup, elle réalisa : comment voler sur un dragon quand on n'a qu'une seule jambe ?

Elle s'en mordit les lèvres. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Comment avait-elle pu encore oublier _qu'Harold n'avait plus qu'une jambe_ ? Elle croisa les bras sur ses genoux et y posa son front, dépitée.

Fermant les yeux, elle chercha les mille possibilités de récupérer son idée. « Cette jambe, se dit-elle, elle ne peut pas être solidement fixée au harnais ? Ou alors… »

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par des bruits de pas pesants dans l'escalier. Elle se redressa et vit Stoïck posant un pied sur le plancher.

– Bonjour Stoïck, lui fit-elle en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux d'un revers de main.

– Bonjour Astrid.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et regarda Harold. Il tourna la tête vers elle, prêt à parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Était-ce la disposition inhabituelle des cheveux d'Astrid qui le surprenait ? Elle ramassa sa chevelure en arrière de ses épaules, il se reprit :

– Pas de problème cette nuit ?

– Non, non, tout s'est bien passé.

Elle avisa du coin de l'œil la couverture qu'elle avait laissée en bas du lit. Elle espéra qu'il ne remarquât rien ou, sinon, qu'il ne fît aucune remarque. Elle n'était pas censée dormir comme une masse durant les veillées à son chevet.

Il tourna la tête en tout sens.

– Le dragon… Est dehors ?

– Oui.

– Bien.

Il s'en retourna vers la porte. Arrivé au milieu de la salle, il fit subitement volte-face :

– Au fait, et cet accident, hier soir, rien de mauvais ?

Astrid eut un sursaut. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parlât de ça et elle aurait autant préféré qu'il n'en eût aucun souvenir. Elle répondit en fuyant son regard, s'efforçant de sourire :

– Ce n'est rien, Stoïck… Ce n'était vraiment rien.

Il haussa les épaules et marqua un temps, comme s'il réfléchissait.

– Astrid, je te remercie pour le temps que tu as passé à veiller sur Harold ces dernières nuits…

Elle inclina la tête.

– Il semble aller beaucoup mieux maintenant. D'après Gothi, il ne devrait plus avoir de problème comme l'autre fois. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille que tu restes toutes les nuits à présent.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, étonnée, gardant le silence. Il la regarda d'un air paternel.

– Tu pourras très bien venir de temps en temps, bien sûr.

La rectification de Stoïck ne changeait rien. Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas la laisser veiller, maintenant ? Cela gênait-il quelqu'un ? Elle fulmina intérieurement. « S'il me dit que c'est parce qu'Harold a besoin de calme et de repos, je sens que… »

– Tu as besoin de calme et de repos, toi aussi, Astrid.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa large main sur son épaule.

– Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises à veiller sur mon fils. Je veux que tu sois forte quand tu es auprès de lui ! Si tu veux, reviens demain soir.

Il recula d'un pas.

– Moi aussi je veux qu'il revienne vite. Comme toi, Astrid, comme ce… Dragon. Je sais que vous deux, vous faites de votre mieux pour ça.

Elle restait abasourdie. Stoïck repartit vers le fond de la salle et se retourna à nouveau à mi-chemin :

– N'oublie pas de rejoindre Gueulfor et les autres à la grand-Salle ce matin. Vous avez beaucoup de travail !

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte en achevant ces mots. Il lui fit un signe de la main et sortit.

Astrid lui répondit distraitement. En vérité, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté. Elle était très loin, sur Krokmou, avec Harold, à une bonne semaine de ça, lors de son premier vol. « Je sais que vous deux, vous faites de votre mieux pour ça. » Elle était restée sur ces paroles.

La porte s'était refermée depuis un petit moment quand elle releva la tête, lumineuse : elle venait d'avoir une autre idée.

Si elle avait pensé à demander de réaliser l'aileron et le harnais de Krokmou à Gueulfor, ce n'était bien entendu pas pour le dragon : c'était pour Harold. Mais si en réalisant ce mécanisme, le forgeron réussissait à en comprendre la logique, ne pourrait-il pas en faire de même pour la jambe d'Harold ?

Elle plissa les yeux. Une jambe qui s'adapterait au harnais, par exemple ? Ou qui pourrait s'adapter à n'importe quoi d'autre issu de la même logique ?

Son regard s'illumina : elle venait de trouver la solution. Il fallait qu'elle vît les plans d'Harold, dans sa chambre.

Elle s'approcha vivement du garçon, radieuse, et lui prit les joues entre ses mains.

– Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux, quand tu te réveilleras !

Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur le front puis bondit vers la porte, rejetant d'un geste ses cheveux en arrière.

Dehors, le soleil paraissait tout juste sous l'horizon, poudrant sur le village les premières lueurs du matin.

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le put vers la forge. Elle sentait ses cheveux flotter : elle avait oublié sa tresse… « Tant pis, ça sera pour plus tard, se dit-elle, et puis personne ne me verra. »

Elle s'engouffra dans l'atelier : il était désert. Elle prit une bougie qu'elle alluma sans peine, puis vint juste devant le rideau de la remise d'Harold. Là, elle fit une pause, reprenant sa respiration, puis entra dans la pièce minuscule.

Elle retrouva l'atmosphère légèrement oppressante et lourde qu'elle avait laissée quelques jours plus tôt. Rien n'avait bougé, tout était toujours là, à la même place.

Elle posa la bougie dans un gobelet sur la table et saisit la chaise pour s'y asseoir dedans. Elle regarda les dessins épars qui gisaient sur l'espace de travail. Comme elle l'avait remarqué la fois précédente, il y avait de tout, dans le plus grand désordre : elle réussit à distinguer des ailerons, des harnais, des croquis naturalistes, des armes de jet, des bolas, des détails totalement obscurs… Et du texte, beaucoup de texte.

En regardant attentivement, elle remarqua des différences entre les dessins d'un même élément, comme si Harold avait cherché successivement plusieurs modèles sans jamais jeter ses essais…

Elle se rejeta en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette difficulté.

Posant un coude sur la table, elle se tint la tête dans une main et fit défiler les feuilles devant elle de l'autre, à la lueur de la flamme qui dansait devant elle. Parfois, elle chassait les cheveux qui lui masquaient le regard. Il y avait des dessins qui représentaient le même modèle, il y en avait d'autres qui représentaient des modèles différents : rien que sur l'aileron, il y en avait avec différents nombre d'articulations, différents systèmes d'attache… Chaque modèle était décliné en différentes vues. Il fallait qu'elle classe tout ça.

Utilisant l'espace étroit au sol derrière elle, elle répartit les différents modèles d'aileron et de harnais ; elle laissa les autres dessins sur le bureau. Les différences étaient parfois ténues et elle trouva même quelques modèles orphelins n'apparaissant que sur une seule feuille, mais elle en dénombra approximativement cinq ou six de chaque. À ses yeux, tous étaient valables, mais si Harold avait poussé si loin ses recherches pour n'en réaliser qu'un seul, c'était qu'il y avait bien une raison. Évidemment, elle n'avait jamais suffisamment fait attention à l'harnachement de Krokmou pour pouvoir l'identifier parmi les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

La pièce minuscule s'était emplie de l'odeur semi-âcre du papier, à force de l'avoir manipulé. L'air initialement frais était devenu délicieusement tiède. Elle se rejeta en arrière dans sa chaise, puis posa un pied sur son genoux avant d'enlacer l'autre de ses bras et d'y coller son front tout contre. Elle aurait pu se sentir désespérée par le travail de recherche qui s'étalait devant elle, mais elle se sentait au contraire heureuse. Elle aussi se battait, à sa manière, pour Harold. Même si elle était fatiguée, elle était sûre que l'énergie qu'elle mettait à rechercher ces plans participait à son effort pour sortir de son long sommeil. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Elle se sentait bien. La pièce étroite et douillette, avec son odeur de papier, paraissait comme un cocon familier pour elle.

Fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque imaginer Harold se tenant derrière elle, silencieusement, ravi de la voir traiter avec autant d'intérêt ses créations.

Elle resta un long moment ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se rassit dans la chaise. Son regard se posa sur le mur et s'illumina : juste en face d'elle, une grande reproduction peinte d'un aileron avait été faite. Elle correspondait précisément à un des modèles : si Harold en avait fait une version agrandie, c'était sans aucun doute parce que c'était la bonne !

Elle rangea les différentes vues du bon aileron sur un coin de la table, puis se concentra sur les différentes versions du harnais. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun dessin au mur pour lui donner d'indice. Elle ramena les différentes liasses sur la table et fronça les yeux en les toisant, fouillant dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de l'allure du harnais.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, posant ses pieds sur la chaise. Elle chassa quelques mèches tombantes, puis, posant son menton entre ses genoux, elle considéra avec sérieux les documents qui s'étalaient face à elle.

D'emblée, elle n'avait pas considéré les dessins orphelins car aucun d'entre eux n'intégrait l'aileron. C'étaient sans doute des dessins préliminaires.

Examinant les différents modèles, elle en repéra un qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ses souvenirs : il était pourvu d'un grand nombre de sangles, ce qui n'était pas le cas du harnais réalisé. Elle le mit de côté. Elle en élimina ensuite deux autres qui n'utilisaient pas de brassière autours des antérieurs du dragon. Elle en écarta enfin un dernier qui prévoyait un levier à main pour manœuvrer l'aileron.

Néanmoins, il lui restait deux possibilités, aussi valable l'une que l'autre. Elle resta un long moment à les considérer, inclinant sa tête sur ses genoux. Les deux modèles avaient certes des différences, mais rien de vraiment notable pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux, même si sa position n'était pas très confortable, elle serait restée volontiers un long moment comme ça. L'odeur du papier qui flottait dans la pièce était en réalité enivrante.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la bougie en face. Elle eut un sursaut : vu sa hauteur, elle devait être restée plus d'une heure dans la pièce ! Elle se souvint qu'elle devait rejoindre les jeunes de l'entraînement et Gueulfor pour le dressage des différents dragons ; elle était en retard et n'avait encore rien mangé !

Elle prit les deux modèles potentiels de harnais et celui bien déterminé de l'aileron, souffla la bougie et sortit de la remise.

Dans l'atelier, elle ne remarqua aucun changement, bien que ce lieu ne lui fût pas familier. Elle aurait sûrement entendu quoi que ce soit qui s'y serait produit, quoiqu'elle fût restée très concentrée sur sa tâche de recherche.

Dehors, le soleil avait pris une bonne hauteur.

Elle courut vers la zone d'entraînement à en perdre haleine. Elle remarqua ses cheveux… « Dès que j'aurai le temps. » se promit-elle.

Elle songea que les restes du harnais avaient été conservés. Si leur état le permettait, elle pourrait essayer d'identifier le bon modèle.

Arrivant aux abords du campement monté depuis les derniers jours spécialement pour l'apprentissage des villageois, elle chercha la forme massive du forgeron. Il se retourna à son approche, visiblement surpris, et fit d'une voix goguenarde :

– Astrid ! On a cru que tu t'étais volatilisée. Tu sais combien de temps on t'a attendu ?

– Je m'en fiche !

Le dressage des dragons, aussi primordial pouvait-il être pour Gueulfor ou même Stoïck, n'avait aucune importance devant la réalisation du harnachement de Krokmou et de la nouvelle jambe d'Harold.

Elle le regarda fièrement, dégageant les cheveux devant son visage, puis lui annonça sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre :

– Gueulfor, j'ai quelque chose à te faire réaliser.


	10. Juste un instant

**Chapitre 10 – Juste un instant**

Astrid referma furtivement la porte derrière elle et considéra la grand-pièce : l'âtre éteint et visiblement froid indiquait que les guérisseuses avaient fait leur visite du matin depuis un bon moment. Un peu à côté, Krokmou occupait le centre de la pièce de sa grosse masse noire et semblait dormir profondément.

Elle se frotta les yeux, s'habituant à la faible luminosité ambiante. Dormir chez elle cette nuit l'avait revigorée comme jamais ; elle était prête à se tenir tout le reste de la journée au côté d'Harold s'il le fallait, en plus de la nuit qui arrivait, comme prévu. Mais c'était ce jour même que devait commencer l'apprentissage des villageois avec les dragons, et en tant qu'instructrice, avec les autres jeunes, sa présence était indispensable. Cela n'allait d'ailleurs pas être une mince affaire, songea-t-elle.

Mais elle était venue pour Harold, pas pour méditer sur cet événement. Elle avait pu s'échapper furtivement et venir jusqu'ici sans s'être fait remarquer, aussi devait-elle faire vite. Elle n'était là juste que pour un instant. Elle avança résolument vers le lit, passant près de Krokmou.

Son pied gauche marcha sur quelque chose de faible épaisseur qui convulsa immédiatement et se déroba sous elle.

Le dragon rugit de douleur et de rage ; elle perdit l'équilibre et chercha à se rattraper, mais elle tomba lourdement à terre. Se reprenant et relevant la tête, elle vit la bête furibonde la toiser de ses deux fentes noires tout en agitant furieusement la queue et en poussant des grognements hostiles. « La queue, se dit-elle, j'ai marché sur sa queue. » Elle tenta de se relever et tendit la main, paume tournée vers lui.

– Je suis désolée, fit-elle avec empressement.

Se redressant, elle avança prudemment. Le dragon lui montrait ses dents, sans cesser de grogner.

– Je te jure, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

Il poussa une série de petits cris aigus, mais ne perdit pas pour autant sa posture belliqueuse. Elle tourna ses deux mains face à lui, cherchant à l'apaiser. Elle lui fit d'une voix douce :

– Excuse-moi…

Il se remit à grogner plus fort alors qu'il reculait à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. « Mais il ne comprend pas ? » se dit-elle. À bout de patience, elle ramena ses points contre elle et lui cria :

– JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE, TU ENTENDS !

Krokmou se figea dans sa posture et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il s'était tu et affichait un air stupéfait. « Avec toi, c'est tout ou rien. » pensa-t-elle, reprenant son souffle. Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui, remettant ses mains dans une posture amicale.

Sa queue était au sol, elle s'en approcha, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au dragon. Il montra les dents et décala son train. Elle prit l'attitude la plus pacifique qu'elle pouvait adopter et tenta de l'approcher lentement, sans le quitter du regard. Il se laissa faire.

S'accroupissant avec précautions, elle regarda alors attentivement l'aileron ; il ne portait aucune trace particulière, mais elle supposait avoir marché sur la membrane ou sur une des nervures qui la structurait. Elle s'étonna qu'une créature si robuste fût aussi sensible à cet endroit. Cette partie du dragon était remarquablement délicate : la membrane semblait incroyablement fine, tandis que les nervures étaient peu musclées. En fait, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention.

Elle sursauta brusquement, réalisant qu'elle n'avait en face d'elle que la moitié d'un aileron. Bien sûr… La partie gauche avait été arrachée nette, seuls ne restaient que le commencement des nervures et les quelques fragments de membrane. Le moignon était désormais recouvert d'une peau noire et uniforme, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il y avait eu auparavant. La partie droite était si belle, si achevée dans sa forme, et la gauche si dérangeante et si inutile… Elle considéra la queue dans son ensemble et fit une moue de dégoût devant la monstrueuse dissymétrie de l'aileron.

Harold ne lui avait parlé des conséquences de la capture de Krokmou que succinctement ; lui-même ne savait pas quand l'aileron avait été abimé, ni si c'était à cause des bolas ou de la chute dans la forêt. C'était surtout le fait d'avoir privé son ami de voler qui l'avait affecté et qui l'avait poussé à faire l'impossible pour réparer sa faute.

Elle regarda les fragments désormais cicatrisés. Même avec la puissance et la force d'un dragon, Krokmou avait souffert, lui-aussi.

Elle tendit la main pour la poser délicatement contre l'aileron meurtri, mais suspendit son geste, regardant au-dessus d'elle. Krokmou l'observait d'un air à la fois impassible et indéchiffrable, toutefois dépourvu d'hostilité.

Elle lui sourit. Elle aurait juré qu'il lui avait répondu d'une mimique de sa gueule. Le silence était troublant.

Elle posa sa main à plat sur le corps central de l'aileron et fut surprise du contact à la fois doux et froid qu'elle ressentit. Le corps du dragon était recouvert d'écailles, mais l'aileron était plutôt recouvert d'une sorte de cuir lisse et souple. Et cette absence de chaleur était troublante au plus haut point… Elle remonta sa main un peu en amont, sentant la même température, avant de se rappeler : les dragons avaient le sang froid.

Elle caressa à nouveau l'aileron, regardant Krokmou qui émettait de faibles roucoulements de contentement. Elle lui murmura :

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait mal.

Elle baissa la tête un instant. Ce n'était pas tout, elle avait autre chose à se faire pardonner, autre chose de peut-être plus important même. Elle avait longuement réfléchi, depuis l'autre soir, à ce qu'elle reprochait à ce dragon. Puis elle s'était dit que lorsque Harold se réveillerait –et plut à Thor que cela advînt au plus vite– il compterait autant sur lui que sur elle. Enfin, elle l'espérait un peu, même si elle savait que Krokmou était sans nul doute l'être le plus proche du garçon. Elle avait donc mis ses reproches sur le compte de son humeur et de son tempérament d'Hofferson. Et puis, comme l'avait dit Stoïck la veille, eux deux se battaient du même côté.

Elle se mordit les joues, elle devait le lui dire. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

– Je suis désolée d'avoir été si… Dure… Avec toi.

Il cligna des yeux, comme pour lui répondre. Avait-il compris ?

Il se contenta de se recoucher là où il était, fixant Astrid du regard. Celle-ci se redressa et recula d'un pas. Elle soupira, contente au fond d'elle-même d'avoir exprimé ses excuses. Elle sourit malicieusement, regardant Krokmou en retour. C'était la première personne après Harold à qui elle les exprimait… Elle réfléchit. Elle ajouta mentalement : « du moins, spontanément. »

Elle se retourna vers le lit et vint s'assoir sur la chaise à côté. Elle avait tant de choses à dire à Harold et tant de mal à le faire…

Soulevant les couvertures, elle saisit son bras gauche et l'amena vers elle. Elle lui prit la main entre les siennes et resta ainsi un moment, sentant le sang chaud circulant dans ses veines, les yeux fixés sur le visage du dormeur.

Eux deux se battaient du même côté, mais pouvaient-ils être victorieux ? Se pouvait-il qu'Harold ne se réveillât pas ?

Le silence était pesant.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur, il fallait qu'elle retournât avec les autres, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à la chercher partout.

Se relevant, elle vit Krokmou, debout, juste de l'autre côté du lit. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, mais peu importait. À son regard, celui-ci se coucha par terre et vint poser sa tête sur le lit, juste à côté de celle d'Harold. Elle lui sourit. « Veille sur lui. » lui demanda-t-elle mentalement.

Elle se retourna vers la porte. Elle était sans doute restée un peu trop longtemps ici ; une rude journée l'attendait encore, dehors. Elle espérait tant l'arrivée du soir…


	11. Vacarmes et silences

**Chapitre 11 – Vacarmes et silences**

La porte s'ouvrit sans ménagement alors que Rustik finissait sa phrase :

– Et en tout cas, on peut dire que ça a été une réussite.

– Oui ! Avec plus des trois quarts des villageois qui ont correctement approché un dragon, ça, c'est vrai, indiqua Varek.

Astrid les rabroua à mi-voix, encore dehors :

– Taisez-vous, vous deux ! Vous voulez réveiller Stoïck ?

– Et on vient d'en parler des heures avec Gueulfort, ajouta Kognedur, goguenarde.

– Pour ce que t'as parlé !

Elle toisa son frère, furibonde, lui agrippant les cheveux.

– Toi, ne commence pas !

Il fit la grimace mais lui enjoignit malicieusement de faire attention au brandon allumé qu'il tenait en main. Elle relâcha sa prise et avança dans la pièce ; les autres finissaient d'entrer. Elle regarda tout autour.

– Alors c'est ça, la maison des Horrib Haddock ?

– La maison du chef, rectifia Rustik.

– Tu n'y étais jamais entrée ?

Varek semblait surpris.

– Non, fit-elle simplement.

Astrid la regarda d'un drôle d'air et lui fit :

– Tu n'es même pas allé voir Harold ? Depuis ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle se passa la main sur une de ses nattes blondes et répondit, regardant ailleurs :

– Non.

Kranedur s'esclaffa :

– Même moi, je suis allé le voir ! Avec Rustik, c'était le deuxième ou le troisième jour après qu'on soit revenu.

– Ouaip, fit Rustik.

– Moi, clama Varek, je suis allé le voir deux fois !

– Oui, mais toi, on s'en…

Kranedur ne put terminer sa phrase, coupé par Rustik qui invita chacun à se rapprocher d'Harold.

Le brandon éclairait faiblement la pièce, aucun feu ne brûlait dans le foyer. Astrid avisa la masse sombre de Krokmou et conseilla aux autres :

– Faites attention où vous marchez.

Tous regardèrent à terre.

– Il y a Krokmou qui dort… Là, leur indiqua-t-elle en tendant la main.

Ils l'évitèrent soigneusement. Astrid en profita pour prendre une bougie et l'allumer au brandon. Varek regarda longuement le dragon assoupi et demanda :

– Il va bien ?

– On le voit pas beaucoup au village, remarqua Rustik. Moi, mon cauchemar monstrueux est immanquable !

Kranedur ajouta aussitôt :

– Et mon braguetaure !

– _Ton_ bragetaure ?

Kognedur regardait son frère d'un œil mauvais. Astrid profita du léger silence :

– Je crois qu'il… Qu'il se languit d'Harold.

– Ah, firent-ils tous.

Ils étaient tous à côté du lit. Le silence se fit, enfin. Quelle idée de proposer au petit groupe d'aller voir Harold ! Surtout après une journée si harassante. Astrid s'en mordait les lèvres ; il ne pouvait se passer un instant sans qu'une rixe ne menaçât d'éclater.

Considérant le silence, elle se demanda s'ils étaient en train de se recueillir et les regarda. Rustik louchait sur la chaise, les jumeaux avaient chacun une main dessus et se guettaient du coin de l'œil, tandis que Varek se tenait juste à côté, l'air de rien. Elle soupira intérieurement en posant sa bougie sur une table proche.

Puis, elle s'approcha vivement, saisit la chaise et s'y assit dessus.

– Bon, fit-elle.

Elle sentit les regards stupéfaits sur elle, mais au moins, elle avait coupé court à une dispute imminente.

– Bon, reprit-elle. Nous sommes ici pour Harold, comme nous avons dit, non ?

– Hum… Il a bonne mine, commença Varek prudemment.

– Quelques traces au visage, fit Kranedur… Ça lui fera des cicatrices.

– Tu parles, lui rétorqua sa sœur, je crois qu'il a son compte de cicatrices.

Il lui grogna pour toute réponse, ajustant le brandon dans sa main.

– Il avait une mine plus… Préoccupante quand on l'avait vu avec Kranedur, fit Rustik.

– Il a bien récupéré, enchaîna Varek, mais maintenant…

– Maintenant il faut qu'il se réveille, termina Astrid.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Elle remarqua la respiration lourde et régulière de Krokmou dans la pièce. Avec le vacarme qu'ils faisaient, elle n'avait même pas encore pu y prêter attention.

– Enfin, s'il se réveille, fit Kognedur d'un ton grave.

Son frère la regarda, interloqué.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Vous vous souvenez de Kornsden ?

Rustik fronça les sourcils.

– Celui qui a fait une chute dans les falaises ? C'était il y a bien…

– Six ans, fit automatiquement Varek.

– Un truc pas clair, ajouta Kranedur.

– Il avait perdu connaissance, on l'a ramené et on l'a soigné, reprit-elle. On s'occupait bien de lui, mais il ne se réveillait pas. Et puis un beau jour, il est mort.

– Ouais, enfin tu ne sais pas tout, reprit son frère.

– Ça c'est passé comme ça !

– T'en sais rien !

– Si je sais.

– Bon, heu… Bref.

Rustik s'était tourné vers eux. Satisfait d'avoir interrompu leur querelle, il déglutit et reprit :

– Peut-être qu'Harold va quand même s'en sortir, hein ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il nous surprendrait.

– En tout cas, je l'espère, fit Astrid.

Varek posa une main sur le lit, regardant le malade qui y reposait :

– Allez Harold, on est tous avec toi, tu sais !

– Ouais, répondirent les autres.

La soudaine gaité qui avait prie vie retomba aussitôt.

Rustik bâilla peu élégamment.

– Bon, fit-il, il est temps qu'on rentre tous. Demain, il y a encore des villageois à former.

– Ouais, fit Kranedur.

– Je vais rester là un encore petit moment, ajouta Kognedur.

Avant que son frère ne réplique quoi que ce soit, elle lui envoya un regard carnassier en poursuivant :

– Après tout, il faut que je me rattrape de ne pas être allée le voir.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis invita les autres à le suivre, puisqu'il avait son brandon. Astrid les raccompagna au bout de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière eux. Se retournant, elle vit Kognedur à présent assise sur la chaise, la regardant avec un drôle d'air taquin.

Elle alla trouver un tabouret qui traînait dans la pièce, l'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus. Face à son amie, elle remarqua que son regard taquin avait bizarrement disparu.

Le silence s'installa.

– Je préfère ce silence, confia-t-elle.

– Tu n'aimes pas le bruit, hein Astrid ? Tu préfères le silence. Le silence d'une arène d'entrainement.

Kognedur jouait distraitement avec une de ses nattes.

– Peut-être, fit Astrid en souriant.

– Ou le silence de cette pièce-là.

Elle ne répondit pas.

– Tu l'aimes ce silence, pas vrai ?

Coupant court à ses questions étranges, Astrid lui demanda brusquement :

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue le voir ?

– Ah, nous y voilà, fit-elle. Et bien… C'est à cause de ce silence.

Elle lâcha la natte qu'elle avait en main. Astrid lui jeta un regard torve.

– Tu te moques de moi.

– T'es une fille d'action, lui fit Kognedur sans prêter attention à sa remarque, le silence de l'arène, c'est bon pour la concentration avant l'action. Et toi, tu restes des heures entières ici, chaque jour, à le surveiller, alors que le silence d'une chambre de malade, c'est bon à rien.

Astrid fit la moue, ne sachant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

– J'en ai vu des malades, dans le village, reprit-elle. Veiller sur eux, c'est pas un plaisir. Surtout quand ils causent pas.

Elle désignait de la main le visage d'Harold. Puis, elle se rapprocha d'Astrid.

– Alors, pour rester ici au lieu de faire des pirouettes dans l'arène, pour aimer ce silence-là, c'est qu'il a du se passer des choses dans la tête de la douce Astrid Hofferson.

Elle regarda Kognedur d'un œil noir tout en se reculant ; elle se doutait de ce qu'elle insinuait. Elle lui fit, avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin :

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

– Et bien j'ai réfléchi, avec ma petite tête, fit-elle d'un air pincé, et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te laisser seule avec lui, que c'était mieux pour toi… Pour vous, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Astrid se raidit sur son tabouret et éclata :

– Tais toi ! Si je veille sur lui, c'est parce que je… L'apprécie, finit-elle en un souffle, se ressaisissant.

– Astrid, fit Kognedur calmement, on est amies depuis toujours. Tu pourrais au moins m'en dire plus.

Cette pimbêche l'excédait. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre ça en tête ?

– C'est Gueulfort, hein, qui a dit n'importe quoi ?

– Gueulfort ?

Kognedur éclata de rire.

– Non, fit-elle entre deux hoquets, voyons… Il sait quelque chose, lui ?

Astrid dégagea une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux d'un geste sec. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus pour la faire taire.

– Enfin, comme tu voudras, fit-elle, calmant son rire.

Le silence s'installa. Kognedur semblait à présent pensive. Elle se rapprocha soudainement d'Astrid et lui fit à mi-voix, comme pour une confidence :

– Fait attention, Astrid. Tu sais que ce garçon ne pourra peut-être jamais se réveiller.

Elle ne put rien répondre, détournant le regard.

– Kornsden avait ouvert les yeux au début de sa convalescence, alors que lui, elle désigna Harold, les a toujours gardés fermés, à ce que j'en sais.

– On dort rarement les yeux ouverts, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Le silence retomba. Kognedur jouait à nouveau avec une de ses nattes.

– Astrid ?

Elle lui répondit d'un regard.

– Tu ne me diras donc rien ?

– Il n'y a rien à dire, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Mais dis-moi au moins, reprit-elle d'un œil suppliant, pourquoi tu apprécies ce garçon alors que tu le haïssais il y a encore deux semaines.

Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à ça tout d'un coup ?

– Il s'est montré héroïque devant tout le village, répondit Astrid simplement. Peut-être même devant tous les ancêtres. Ça force le respect.

– Ça, c'est depuis le combat avec la reine des dragons. Mais avant ? Le jour du duel avec le gronkle, entre toi et lui, tu étais prête à lui trancher la gorge, je me rappelle.

Astrid la considéra, embarrassée. Il s'agissait donc à son intérêt pour Harold. Elle se remémora rapidement les événements passés. Elle n'allait certainement pas parler de la découverte de Krokmou et de la haine aiguë qu'elle avait alors ressentie pour celui qu'elle prenait pour un traître. Ni de son premier vol à dos de dragon et de l'admiration qu'elle avait éprouvée pour ce jeune homme qui avait réalisé l'impossible.

– Alors ?

Kognedur s'était rapprochée d'elle, son air était malicieux.

Elle n'allait pas nom plus parler de la constatation qu'elle avait tirée de ces deux faits proches : que pour une fois, elle avait perdu, mais qu'elle acceptait sa défaite. Que pour une fois, elle acceptait que toute sa ligne de conduite bâtie sur de solides traditions soit brisée par ce garçon rêveur.

Non, elle ne pouvait rien dire sans se trahir. Kognedur l'avait bien piégée.

Un bruit de porte leur fit tourner la tête à toutes deux : Kranedur entrait, son brandon à la main, l'air neutre. Sa sœur lui jeta un regard assassin. Astrid soupira intérieurement : ça lui faisait mal de le penser, mais cette fois, sa venue lui faisait plaisir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kognedur avait beau chuchoter, sa voix était emplie d'une colère mal dissimulée.

– J'ai raccompagné tout le monde chez soi, fit-il narquois. Maintenant, je viens te chercher, sœurette.

– D'abord, je suis pas ta sœurette, ensuite je suis assez grande pour rentrer seule sans toi.

– Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe si on rentre pas à la maison en même temps, poursuivit-il goguenard.

Astrid rigolait de ces échanges piquants entre les jumeaux. À coup sûr, elle était tranquille pour un temps des questions indiscrètes de Kognedur.

– Tu pouvais pas m'attendre devant la maison ?

– J'avais pas envie.

Tout en répondant, il s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles. Devant elles, il s'immobilisa ; sa sœur le toisait d'un air narquois. Il fit :

– Alors, vous parlez de quoi ?

– De toute façon, on a fini, trancha-t-elle en se levant.

– Oh, t'es pas marrante…

Astrid se leva alors que les jumeaux regagnaient la porte. Elle avait bien vu la mine renfrognée de Kognedur, aussi devait-elle s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne lâchât pas cette histoire. Mais pour le moment, elle ne serait pas dérangée.

Elle prit congé d'eux, entendant à peine la nouvelle dispute qui éclatait dehors, la porte tout juste fermée. Elle remarqua que l'air de la nuit était doux et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'allumer de feu. Puis, elle souffla la bougie, se trouvant dans l'obscurité.

L'interrogatoire de Kognedur n'avait pas été inutile, jugea-t-elle : elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée ce genre de questions.

Elle revint précautionneusement s'assoir sur la chaise, la rapprochant du lit, et s'accouda sur les couvertures.

Elle savoura le calme qui était retombé dans la pièce.

De tout ce qui avait été dit ce soir, c'étaient les paroles sinistres de Kognedur qui lui restaient en mémoire : et si Harold ne se réveillait pas ? Se pouvait-il aussi qu'il mourût, au terme d'une longue convalescence sans aucune évolution ?

Et pourquoi avoir insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis la chute ?

Elle enfouit soudainement sa tête entre ses bras.

Oui, elle aimait ce silence.

Le silence du cocon qui grandit lentement ; le silence du travail qui progresse à son rythme, aussi. Kognedur se trompait : ces deux silences étaient les mêmes.

Le vacarme qui venait d'avoir lieu l'avait épuisée, en plus de l'entraînement des villageois toute la journée.

Elle emmena une main sur l'épaule du garçon et resta ainsi immobile, assoupie. Dans le silence de la nuit, elle s'endormit immédiatement.


	12. Regards

**Chapitre 12 – Regards**

_Astrid était dans l'arène déserte. Elle se tenait droite, en son plein centre, sa double hache en mains. Sous le ciel, la toile de chaînes se balançait en émettant des grincements plaintifs. Des portes tout autours d'elle sortaient des grognements sourds._

_Les bêtes la sentaient. Elles voulaient se battre. Elle aussi._

_Elle était prête, respirant calmement, attendant que quelque chose se passe. En fait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait, mais quelque chose devait arriver._

_Tout autour d'elle, l'air était lourd. Le vent s'engouffrait dans l'arène en mugissant de façon terrifiante. Tout était gris, aussi : les murs de pierre, les chaînes, les nuages… Même sa peau lui semblait grisâtre._

_Elle savait qu'on allait être fière d'elle. Et comment ! Dans quelques minutes, l'arène tout entière serait rouge._

_Elle ferma les yeux._

_Il n'y avait aucun bruit inutile : les chaînes, les bêtes, le vent… C'était une forme de silence, un silence précurseur qu'elle adorait entièrement. Dans ce silence, elle était prête, prête à y marquer sa mélodie. En rouge._

_Un bruit imprévu tira sa tête à gauche._

_Un bruit métallique de porte qu'on ouvre. Elle ouvrit les yeux._

_C'était Harold._

_Il se tenait à la porte de l'arène, une main sur le mur de gauche. La porte était inondée de lumière, de sorte son ombre venait jusqu'à ces pieds. Il paraissait pourtant pâle, presque chétif. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour aller la trouver en un tel moment._

_Elle lui fit signe d'approcher d'un geste impérieux : il ne fallait pas qu'elle se déconcentre._

_Il lui répondit non de la tête et lui fit signe de venir, elle._

_Elle fut désemparée. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir approcher. Et ce qu'elle attendait ? Les bêtes ? Allait-elle tout abandonner pour le voir ?_

_À nouveau il lui fit signe._

_Elle avança vers lui à contrecœur, lâchant sa hache derrière elle. Celle-ci heurta le sol avec un bruit aigu qui se répercuta sur les murs circulaires de l'arène. Derrière leur porte, les bêtes ne faisaient plus aucun bruit._

_Il la guettait fixement et esquissa soudain un geste de recul. Ses yeux s'emplirent de frayeur alors qu'il ne cessait de regarder dans sa direction._

_Elle se retourna, levant la tête. Le ciel… Il changeait de couleur : des tâches rouges apparaissaient ça et là. Et les chaînes, leur rouille semblait plus éclatantes… Un hurlement la saisit._

_C'était Harold. Il se tenait contre le mur, presque recroquevillé, levant les bras vers elle comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Son cri résonnait comme le bruit de sa hache heurtant le sol. Elle se hâta vers lui, il fallait le faire taire : il allait tout gâcher…_

_Mais plus elle approchait de lui, plus il semblait terrorisé. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques pas. Il semblait se calmer, son hurlement laissant place au bruit de sa respiration saccadée. Que lui arrivait-il ?_

_Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la mèche blonde qui tombait juste devant ses yeux, quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'y être. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte que cette chose perlait et tombait au sol. Baissant la tête, elle la vit former une tâche sur la pierre de l'arène. Ronde, régulière… Rouge._

_Regardant à nouveau Harold, elle le vit fixer cette tâche des yeux, avant de les relever sur elle. Une terreur sourde s'y lisait. Il les ferma et se remit à hurler à nouveau._

_Astrid s'avança et tendit les mains pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour le rassurer. Ses mains étaient rouges._

_Elle suspendit son geste, écartant ses doigts devant elle, et vit que ses mains étaient pleines de sang. D'où venait-il ? Elle n'avait mal nulle part, pourtant._

_« Je vais bien, Harold ! » lui lança-t-elle en l'enlaçant dans ses bras pour le calmer, malgré ses cris de protestation. Mais elle ne faisait que le maculer de sang, alors quelle se rendait compte qu'elle en avait sur tout le corps._

_Elle regarda aux alentours. Le ciel était rouge vif au-dessus du réseau de chaînes rouillées et les murs de l'arène étaient rouges eux aussi._

_Des traces, des giclures et des traînées de sang avaient recouvert sa couleur grise. Au centre du cercle, là où était restée sa hache, elle pouvait voir le ciel se refléter sur le sol…_

_Elle serra Harold contre elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il fallait qu'il se taise… « Calme-toi, tout va bien… Personne ne te veut du mal, » lui répétait-elle. Elle sentait des gouttes de liquide tiède couler sur son visage, elle tenta de les chasser d'un revers de main. _

_Il hurlait toujours et encore. Elle n'entendait que ça, tous les autres bruits s'étaient évanouis : le vent, les chaînes, les bêtes…_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harold ? » Elle prit son visage dans ses mains poisseuses et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il se laissa faire. Elle lut alors dans ses yeux une telle horreur qu'elle recula vivement. Quelque chose avait eu lieu, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle en avait maintenant pleine conscience. Elle était horrifiée à son tour. Ce rouge… Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Elle se mit à hurler avec lui._

– Non !

Astrid eut un mouvement si violent qu'elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Elle était dans des ténèbres épaisses et Harold hurlait juste à côté d'elle. C'était plutôt un ensemble de cris inarticulés qu'un hurlement continu, mais sa voix avait l'air tourmentée. Il fallait le réconforter. « Avant qu'il ne réveille tout le village, » se dit-elle.

S'approchant vivement, elle chercha à tâtons sa tête et essaya d'entourer ses épaules de ses bras. Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux, tout en lui murmurant « ce n'est qu'un rêve, tout va bien, calme-toi… »

Il ne se calmait pourtant pas. Astrid se sentait désemparée, ces cris l'horrifiaient de plus en plus. Elle mit un genou sur le lit et le serra plus étroitement dans ses bras. Enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou, elle susurra à son oreille :

– Je t'en prie, calme-toi, Harold. Personne ne te veut de mal.

Elle avala sa salive et ajouta, sans même comprendre le sens de ce qu'elle disait :

– _Personne ne leur veut du mal._

Elle resta ainsi immobile, maintenant l'étreinte de ses bras sur le torse du garçon.

Il semblait s'apaiser. Ses cris étaient peu à peu devenus de faibles gémissements. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il se soit calmé, elle desserra ses bras et releva le corps. Elle s'étonna presque de ne pas sentir ses mains poisseuses. Évidemment, elle n'y voyait pratiquement rien.

Elle vit néanmoins la faible nuance verte des yeux de Krokmou, de l'autre côté du lit. Il devait s'être avancé assez près, elle ne l'avait pourtant pas senti approcher.

Elle respira longuement, alors qu'Harold n'émettait plus aucun bruit et que son souffle était redevenu régulier. Elle songea que ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le bruit de sa voix, même déformée par les cris.

Elle se ressaisit soudain : la dernière fois qu'elle avait cauchemardé d'Harold, la blessure s'était gravement rouverte. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait encore un problème avec sa jambe ?

Normalement, le bruit avait du réveiller Stoïck, pensa-t-elle. Il allait donc descendre pour s'assurer de l'état de son fils. Il savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire ; au besoin, il l'enverrait chercher Gothi.

Elle préféra s'asseoir sur le lit, tout près de la tête d'Harold, lui passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux. Le silence était agréablement retombé dans la grand-pièce. Elle attendait que quelque chose se passe, que Stoïck descende.

Mais rien ne semblait vouloir avoir lieu. Elle tourna la tête vers le dragon qui lui rendit son regard. Stoïck était lent à réagir. Elle se passa la main au visage.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il vienne : qui sait ce qui se passait avec la plaie ? Il ne pouvait qu'avoir entendu.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne de l'étage. Stoïck ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle soupira.

L'angoisse lui reprit la gorge : et si la plaie s'était rouverte ? Il fallait vérifier maintenant. Elle regarda à nouveau Krokmou. C'était à elle de le faire.

Elle se leva et chercha précautionneusement une bougie. La pièce n'était pas si sombre que ça et elle pouvait vaguement distinguer les meubles à la lueur de la Lune.

Elle réussit à allumer une petite bougie qu'elle amena près du lit. Que ferait-elle si la plaie s'était remise à saigner ? Préviendrait-elle d'abord Stoïck ? Ou irait-elle directement chercher Gothi ?

Elle agrippa les couvertures et les rejeta violemment en arrière. Elle réalisa soudainement que voir la plaie signifiait aussi voir le moignon ; mais quand elle en eut prit conscience, elle était déjà face aux jambes du garçon.

La première chose à laquelle elle pensa, ce fut l'aileron meurtri de Krokmou. Faiblement éclairée par la lueur de la bougie, la jambe gauche s'arrêtait net juste en-dessous de genoux. En-dessous, il n'y avait rien.

Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, mais s'efforça de ne pas détourner la tête.

La plaie était recouverte de bandages, mais pas en très grande quantité, jugea-t-elle. Telle qu'elle la voyait, tout paraissait sain.

Elle maintint son regard, s'empêchant de fermer les yeux. Non, la jambe n'était pas repliée, elle était coupée. « Et elle ne repoussera pas. » se répétait-elle

Il fallait qu'elle défasse les bandages, songea-t-elle, pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle s'approcha de la plaie, avançant ses mains, mais hésita. Elle regarda Krokmou.

Celui-ci semblait regarder la scène avec grand intérêt, quoiqu'il se maintînt à distance. Il ne devait probablement pas avoir vu les jambes de son maître depuis la chute, lui non plus.

Enfin, elle n'avait pas fait tant d'efforts sur elle-même à supporter la vue de ce moignon pour s'arrêter là, non ? Surmontant la gêne qu'elle ressentait, elle avança à nouveau sa main pour la poser sur le genou juste au-dessus de la plaie. Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant la veille où elle avait posé la main sur l'aileron meurtri du dragon. « Après tout, c'est presque la même chose, non ? Juste un bout de chair coupée… »

Le contact de la peau tiède sous sa main lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle ne se sentait plus particulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle rit presque de sa peur passée. « Qu'est-ce que je craignais ? »

Avec une main néanmoins un peu tremblante, elle défit les bandages qui recouvraient la plaie et les ôta complètement. « Tout va bien, se répétait-elle, tout va très bien… » Elle ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur.

La plaie était là.

Elle mettait fin à la jambe de façon brutale, lui donnant un aspect difforme. Une large couture en zigzags barrait la couche de peau rose. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle amena ses deux mains de part et d'autres du moignon, la peau neuve était d'une douceur fragile. « Est-ce qu'on aurait pu lui sauver sa jambe ? – Non, Astrid. » les mots de Gueulfort lui revinrent en tête. Elle frotta ses yeux d'un rapide revers de main et resta ainsi un long moment.

Krokmou aussi regardait, il semblait curieux. Il ne cessait de humer l'air, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de particulier à sentir.

Elle n'était certes pas guérisseuse, mais la plaie ne lui semblait pas particulièrement inquiétante. Ni sang, ni suintement quelconque : ce n'était pas la peine de réveiller Gothi, ou même Stoïck, pour rien. Elle se contenta de remettre rapidement les bandages en place, puis de ramener les couvertures sur le garçon. Il ne manquait plus qu'il ait pris froid, s'inquiéta-t-elle en le bordant.

Se tenant debout contre le lit, elle respira longuement. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers le dragon. Son regard était neutre, mais il laissait apparaître une certaine confiance, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Maintenant, eux deux étaient complètement sûrs que la plaie d'Harold était en bon état, qu'il n'y avait plus matière à s'inquiéter. Elle réfléchit. Eux deux étaient les plus proches d'Harold, pourquoi les avait-on tenus autant à l'écart des détails de sa convalescence ? Elle bailla en guise de réponse.

Il fallait se recoucher, mais elle se souvenait trop de l'horrible nuit passée à la suite du précédent cauchemar. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, alors, c'était d'être auprès d'Harold, de le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la grand-pièce. Après tout, personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être tout près de lui maintenant. Elle sourit en croisant le regard du dragon. De même pour Krokmou.

Elle éteignit la bougie et vint se coucher toute recroquevillée à côté de la tête d'Harold, calant sa tête contre la sienne. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle en avait envie, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Les questions de Kognedur lui revinrent en tête, mais elle essaya de ne pas y penser.

Elle sentit que Krokmou avait posé quelque chose comme sa tête sur le bord du lit. Avec un dragon vaillant et une fille dévouée à ses côtés, Harold ne risquait plus rien pour cette nuit.

Toute recroquevillée en position fœtale, sentant le souffle régulier d'Harold sur ses mains et espérant du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait le réveil proche du garçon, elle s'endormit rapidement.


	13. Aube nouvelle

**Chapitre 13 – Aube nouvelle**

Astrid sentait une sensation bizarre sur son corps, comme une sorte de pincement. La sensation partait de ses pieds, courrait le long de sa jambe gauche, gagnait son coude puis remontait son bras gauche pour arriver à son cou où elle la tiraillait avant de disparaître. Elle avait beau rentrer le menton et serrer ses bras le long du corps, la sensation ne s'en allait pas.

Elle avait froid.

C'était sans doute ça qui l'avait réveillée. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait dormi sans aucune couverture et que la fin de la belle saison était en train d'arriver. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit peu de lumière dans la grand-pièce.

Juste à côté d'elle, Harold se tenait toujours sur le dos, immobile, respirant avec régularité. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les détails de son visage, mais elle imaginait qu'il devait se sentir bien. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres incidents durant la nuit. Elle-même n'avait pas eu d'autre rêve.

Elle se redressa sur le lit. La pièce était silencieuse, Krokmou semblait dormir. Il était encore tôt. Elle regarda vers le garçon endormi, même si elle ne pouvait bien distinguer ses traits. Elle lui caressa la joue d'un revers de main hésitant. Elle fut surprise de sentir les courts poils de sa barbe contre ses doigts. « Son corps ne s'est pas arrêté de vivre. » pensa-t-elle. Elle sourit et murmura, tout en s'approchant de lui :

– Bonjour Harold.

Elle se baissa davantage et lui embrassa le front. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson au contact de la peau contre ses lèvres. Elle se releva aussitôt, un peu troublée. « Ce doit être le froid. » se dit-elle.

Quittant le lit, elle se dirigea vers l'âtre pour y allumer un feu.

Elle entendit le dragon remuer. Elle se retourna pour le voir se mettre rapidement sur pattes. Dans le foyer brûlait à présent un feu à la lumière et à la chaleur agréable. Astrid en oublia les pincements qui l'avaient réveillée.

Krokmou s'ébroua en expulsant l'air de ses naseaux, comme il le faisait chaque matin, puis s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle lui posa doucement la main sur le museau en murmurant :

– Bonjour Krokmou.

Il la regarda d'un air neutre. La lueur du feu se reflétait sur ses yeux verts.

Il se détourna d'elle et marcha vers la porte. À mi-chemin, il se retourna. « Ça va, tu veux sortir, comme chaque matin. » se dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers lui. Elle ouvrit la porte et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle sentit le dragon la pousser de la tête vers l'extérieur.

« Krokmou ! » fulmina-t-elle intérieurement, une fois dehors. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller attraper froid alors que la journée n'était pas vraiment commencée. Elle se retourna vers lui, il la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

« Toi, tu veux quelque chose. » se dit-elle, considérant son regard étrange. Elle réfléchit un instant. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté que le dragon eût autant le droit qu'elle de rester auprès d'Harold, peu de choses s'étaient passées entre eux deux. Krokmou avait tombé toute défiance en son égard et ne manifestait aucun comportement particulier en sa présence. Elle, de son côté, n'avait rien fait de particulier non plus.

Il avança vers elle, comme pour la pousser. Elle s'écarta de devant lui, mais il continua son chemin. Haussant les épaules alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle retourna vers la maison des Horrib Haddock. Elle le vit s'immobiliser et tourner la tête vers elle. Il grogna en montrant quelque chose au loin du bout du museau.

« Quoi, tu veux me montrer quelque chose ? » se dit-elle. Elle resta immobile, guettant une réponse.

Il grogna à nouveau. « C'est bon. » fit-elle, fermant la porte. Elle lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il reprenait son chemin.

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé mais était proche de l'horizon, de sorte que la luminosité permettait de voir convenablement où marcher. Le village était toujours endormi, même si certaines cheminées jetaient déjà leurs panaches de fumée dans le ciel limpide. La journée promettait d'être belle. Et il ne faisait pas si froid que ça.

Krokmou la dirigeait vers l'extérieur du village, vers les falaises qui bordent la mer. En passant, elle pu voir des arbres entiers remplis de terreurs terribles endormis. Elle songea que la question de ces dragons vivant dans le village n'avait pas encore été vraiment soulevée. Elle regarda avec amusement les petites créatures sommeillant les unes sur les autres, s'agrippant comme elles le pouvaient de leurs pattes et de leur queue. Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux lors de la saison froide ? Comment ces dragons se débrouilleraient-ils pour vivre ? Iraient-ils piller les réserves du village ?

Elle réalisa que depuis qu'ils vivaient ici, quelque chose comme une dizaine de jours, aucun incident de ce type n'avait été déploré ; ils semblaient chercher leur nourriture ailleurs, tout en restant aux côtés des vikings. Néanmoins, il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Stoïck au moment opportun.

Arrivé près de la falaise, Krokmou continua sa marche le long de celle-ci en s'éloignant du village. Astrid le suivit à nouveau. Il ne semblait pas se soucier du rythme de la jeune fille, mais elle savait qu'il ne manquerait pas de remarquer un quelconque arrêt de sa part.

Le ressac des vagues en bas était faible, la mer était calme. Au loin sur l'horizon, le soleil se faisait attendre mais teignait une partie du ciel de couleurs claires. Il n'y avait pas de vent.

Le dragon s'immobilisa. Ils étaient sur un promontoire un peu plus haut que les autres ; Astrid le reconnut immédiatement comme le lieu où elle avait retrouvé le dragon, deux ou trois jours auparavant. Il fallait croire qu'il aimait ce lieu-là.

Krokmou faisait face à la mer. Il fit sortir de sa gorge une sorte de roucoulement doux que la jeune fille prit pour elle. Il se coucha à terre, étendant ses ailes de part et d'autre de son corps ; Astrid l'imita en s'asseyant en tailleur juste devant lui. Elle sentait le souffle de la bête juste au-dessus de sa tête. Ils étaient face à la mer et au soleil qui allait poindre dans peu de temps. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il l'avait amenée jusqu'ici : pour voir le début de ce nouveau jour. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une telle bête pût être sensible à ce genre de chose. Peut-être cela était-il une sorte de rituel matinal qu'il avait coutume de faire…

Elle se détendit et s'adossa au cou du dragon qui se laissa faire.

Au loin, un petit bout du disque solaire apparut, illuminant ciel et mer de lueurs claires. Elle admira le spectacle quotidien en silence avec le dragon.

Le cercle lumineux naissait dans le ciel, en même temps que la nature tout autours. Des mouettes jetaient leurs premiers cris du matin dans le ciel, tandis que la forêt dans leur dos s'éveillait elle aussi. Un rapide regard vers sa droite apprit à Astrid que le village sortait également de sa torpeur.

Le soleil était à présent complet dans le ciel, juste au-dessus de l'horizon. La journée était pleinement commencée. Elle cligna des yeux, la luminosité devenant trop agressive pour elle. Il était temps qu'elle retournât au village, une rude journée d'entraînement l'attendait. Elle se releva, le dragon ne bougea pas. Se tournant vers lui, elle lui posa une main douce sur son museau et lui murmura avec déférence :

– Merci.

Il cligna des yeux dans sa direction avec un regard interrogateur, puis fixa de nouveau l'horizon au loin. Elle descendit le promontoire et entreprit son chemin du retour vers le village. Elle s'immobilisa au bout de plusieurs mètres et se retourna vers le dragon.

Il se tenait dans la même position, assis face au soleil, regardant l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue au-dessous de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire d'autre, maintenant ? » se demanda-t-elle intérieurement. Krokmou était tout simplement superbe, mais elle savait qu'il manquait quelque chose pour qu'il finît son rituel matinal. L'évidence vint à elle avec douleur : « Tu devrais t'envoler… »

Elle se détourna sans bruit vers le village, reprenant sa marche. Elle se surprit sentir la naissance d'une larme au coin de ses yeux. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau.

Se retournant violemment, elle courut vers le dragon, s'agenouilla devant lui et entoura son cou de ses bras. Elle serra sa joue baignée de larmes contre la peau rugueuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, ni pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle n'aurait pas su le dire. Elle avait juste besoin de le faire, ici, maintenant.

Le dragon, lui, ne faisait aucun mouvement. Il ne la refusait pas non plus. C'était comme s'il acceptait sa présence sans rien laisser paraître.

Elle allait être en retard à l'entraînement à coup sûr. Mais après tout, on pouvait bien lui excuser quelques minutes…


	14. Battements

**Chapitre 14 – Battements**

Astrid referma la porte de la grand-pièce derrière elle et s'avança à pas pressés vers le lit d'Harold. L'entraînement avec les villageois l'avait remplie d'énergie ; en venant vers la maison, elle avait presque l'impression de voler. Krokmou, quant à lui, était manifestement toujours en vadrouille. S'asseyant prestement sur la chaise, elle fit d'une voix douce et enjouée :

– Bonjour Harold !

Le silence immuable pétrifia son entrain.

Elle avait beau veiller sur lui chaque jour, elle avait toujours du mal à se faire à la différence brutale entre le chevet d'Harold et le reste du monde. Ici, tout était silence, tout était immobile.

Le sang battait encore à ses tempes, suite à sa course ; elle en entendait le bruit comme s'il raisonnait dans la grand-pièce. Elle essaya de respirer lentement.

Mettant la main à sa gorge, elle tâcha de se prendre le pouls. Elle sentait les impulsions rapides contre ses doigts, elle sentait aussi la chaleur de sa peau. Elle avait couru trop vite…

Les coups qu'elle sentait raisonnaient dans sa tête comme un marteau de forge. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux en suivre le rythme lancinant. Pourquoi avait-elle couru si vite ?

Les battements s'espaçaient à présent. Elle sentait ses joues comme si elle les avait exposées à la chaleur d'un feu. Elle descendit la main sur sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur. Il battait de façon plus sourde au fond d'elle. Enfin, pourquoi s'était-elle dépêchée pour juste écouter son cœur battre ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Harold un long moment. « Lui, ça doit faire un bout de temps que rien n'est venu le déranger… » se dit-elle. « À part les rêves, sans doute. » corrigea-t-elle avec un léger frisson.

Elle posa ses mains sur le lit et se pencha en avant. Elle lui susurra :

– Quand est-ce que tu vas te réveiller, Harold ?

Elle dégagea sa main droite et vint la poser sur l'épaule du garçon. Elle poursuivit :

– On t'attend tous… Moi aussi, je t'attends.

Elle avala sa salive en détournant son regard. Elle venait de se remettre en tête les sombres présages de Kognedur. Elle sentit un vent de panique lui saisir la gorge. Elle s'agrippa à son bras gauche.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, Harold ! Tu ne peux pas…

Sa voix était sourde. Elle regarda à nouveau vers lui. Pouvait-il mourir comme ça ? D'un coup, sans que personne ne le vît venir ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle étendit sa main vers la gorge d'Harold pour en sentir le pouls. Elle avait besoin de se prouver qu'il était toujours vivant, peut-être. Qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne vive pas une seconde de plus…

Elle tressaillit au contact de la peau tiède du garçon. Elle s'immobilisa. « Je pense vraiment n'importe quoi. » Elle se considéra, assise sur sa chaise, pliée en deux, le buste quasiment sur le lit, un bras agrippé à celui d'Harold et l'autre tendu vers son cou. « Vraiment n'importe quoi… » pensa-t-elle en se rasseyant correctement.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas pu sentir le rythme de son cœur. Elle savait que c'était une idée bizarre et complètement farfelue, mais elle avait envie de le sentir. « Après tout, se dit-elle, c'est peut-être stupide, mais personne ne peut me voir… »

Elle suspendit un temps tout mouvement, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule dans la grand-pièce, puis se pencha sur le garçon. Elle descendit quelque peu les couvertures pour lui découvrir la poitrine, puis, passant son bras gauche par-dessus le corps, elle vint poser sa tête au niveau de son cœur et ferma les yeux.

Elle écouta.

Un battement. Deux battements. Trois battements… Le rythme était lent, régulier. Elle sourit presque de leur perfection, de leur pureté.

Elle appliqua son autre main sur son propre cœur pour en comparer le rythme. Le sien était plus rapide, même s'il s'était calmé depuis son arrivée.

Couchée sur la poitrine du garçon, elle oublia toutes ses craintes.

Elle écoutait avec délice le rythme régulier contre son oreille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui plaisait tant. Elle se sentait bien au contact de ce bruit sourd, elle avait l'impression qu'il la berçait affectueusement. Elle était sûre qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire : Harold allait se réveiller, tôt ou tard…

Un bruit la tira de sa rêverie. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Des voix, juste dehors.

Elle se redressa aussitôt. Qu'allait-on penser si quelqu'un la voyait dans cette position ?

On frappa à la porte.

Elle rabattit les couvertures d'un geste en même temps qu'elle cria un « Oui ! » du plus fort qu'elle put pour couvrir le bruit. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui envahir le visage.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Kranedur suivi de Kognedur.

– Astrid, fit Kranedur !

– Je t'avais dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, lui rétorqua sa sœur.

Astrid les regarda un instant sans rien dire. « Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle » ? Kognedur s'était-elle mise à raconter n'importe quoi à son sujet ? Si tel était le cas, elle le lui paierait…

Elle ne laissa néanmoins rien paraître de ses soupçons et les invita à approcher. Ils prirent des tabourets dans la grand-pièce et vinrent s'asseoir près du lit

– On passait, fit Kognedur, et on s'est dit que ce serait bien de lui rendre visite.

« Avoue que tu aurais été déçue si tu ne m'avais pas trouvée ici… » se retint de dire Astrid. Elle préféra une pique moins agressive :

– Enfin ?

– Faut dire que t'y as pensé juste devant la maison d'Harold, fit Kranedur…

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui rétorquer :

– Mais j'y pensais bien avant. Je t'assure.

Elle semblait prête à défendre sa position bec et ongles. Il préféra sourire narquoisement en haussant les épaules. Kognedur poursuivit sur un tout autre sujet, prenant une de ses nattes d'une main :

– En tout cas, à par toi, Astrid, peu de monde rend visite à Harold.

Nouvelle phrase à double sens ? Astrid préféra répondre évasivement :

– C'est vrai.

Elle rajouta précipitamment :

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Même Stoïck…

– En fait, les gens sont très occupés, surtout maintenant, fit Kognedur, lâchant sa natte.

Astrid fronça les sourcils. À quoi faisait-elle allusion ?

– Tu sais, je n'ai peut-être pas veillé sur Harold, mais je n'ai pas perdu mon temps non plus, poursuivi-t-elle. J'ai entendu beaucoup de monde au village. Les gens discutent plus qu'on ne pense.

Elle se rapprocha soudainement, la regardant dans les yeux.

– Astrid ! Tout est en train de changer ! Harold vient de mettre un terme à sept générations de tradition en montrant qu'on pouvait vivre avec les dragons. Personne ne sait comment faire. Même Gothi ne sait pas quoi faire. Tu imagines ça ?

Astrid hocha la tête, pensive, se retenant de justesse de dire « je l'ai senti pour moi bien avant les autres. »

– Il faut leur laisser du temps, fit son frère en se redressant sur son tabouret. En fait, s'ils ne viennent pas, c'est pas parce qu'ils se désintéressent d'Harold. C'est parce qu'ils ont senti que le vent a tourné et qu'il faut changer.

– Tu te souviens de ce que tu nous avais dit, poursuivit Kognedur, lorsque tu étais venue nous chercher pour aider Harold après le départ de la flotte pour le nid ? « On va utiliser les dragons de l'arène. » et t'avais ajouté « Aujourd'hui, il faut oublier tout ce qu'on a appris. »

Cette phrase qu'elle avait dite… Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?

– Tu te souviens aussi de Stoïck lors du retour, demanda Kranedur ? Il est resté seul à la proue de son navire. Même Gueulfor ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Ce n'était pas qu'à cause d'Harold, c'est parce qu'il était en train de se prendre sept générations dans la face !

– Et puis il a accepté que la huitième génération serait différente des autres, continua sa sœur. Depuis, tout le monde fait pareil et tout le monde s'y habitue.

Un silence s'installa.

– J'avais pas pensé à ça, admit Astrid.

– Non, personne n'y pense vraiment, fit Kranedur. Je crois pas que les gens aient tous réalisé ça.

– On a mis un moment pour y penser, nous, renchérit sa sœur non sans fierté.

– Et encore plus pour être d'accord, poursuivit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Kognedur lui jeta un regard mauvais. Lui se tenait les bras croisés, pianotant sur un de ses bras d'une main, le même sourire aux lèvres.

– Mais personne ne fait de difficultés, remarqua Astrid, essayant d'éviter une dispute entre les jumeaux…

– C'est sûr, fit Kranedur en décroisant les bras. Sept générations à chasser des dragons et ils te montent ces bestioles comme si de rien était.

– Ils les montent comme s'ils avaient passé sept générations à ne faire que ça, en fait, rectifia Kognedur qui recommençait à jouer avec une de ses nattes.

– À croire qu'on n'attendait qu'Harold pour tout changer, poursuivit Kranedur !

– Oui, murmura Astrid.

– Enfin, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça non plus, quand même, grogna Kognedur.

Son frère opina de mauvaise volonté.

Le village était donc en train de changer en profondeur, pensa Astrid. Et quels changements ! Comment pouvait-on priver une culture de son ennemi héréditaire pour le transformer en parti neutre ? Comment pouvait-on remuer un peuple jusque dans une de ces raisons de vivre ? Qu'allaient faire les vikings maintenant ?

C'était peut-être ça la question la plus importante…

Astrid releva la tête pour voir les deux jumeaux en pleine chamaillerie. Ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps.

– Kranedur, Kognedur, assez !

Ils la regardèrent, penauds. Elle montra le garçon endormi.

– Harold a besoin de calme ! Vous faites un boucan pas croyable !

C'était faux, car elle ne les avait pas entendus durant sa réflexion, mais elle était trop contente d'avoir quelque chose contre eux pour les faire déguerpir.

– Et le repas doit nous attendre dans la grand-salle. Allez !

Ils se levèrent sans bruit et prirent la direction de la sortie. Kranedur fit, en se tournant :

– T'es bien dure, quand même…

– Oh, je ne me fais pas de soucis, relativisa Astrid. Je sais très bien que passé cette porte, vous aurez un autre motif de dispute.

Sa sœur le regarda en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Astrid ne comprit rien à cet échange muet, mais elle eut le résultat escompté : les faire partir sans que Kognedur n'entrât dans une discussion étrange à son sujet. C'était au moins ça, pensa-t-elle en fermant la porte et en se dirigeant vers la grand-salle du village.


	15. Tout feu tout flamme

**Chapitre 15 – Tout feu tout flamme**

– Et voilà le travail !

Astrid apprécia le résultat posé sur l'établi du forgeron.

– C'est très bien, fit-elle.

– Très bien ? C'est la reproduction exacte des plans que tu m'as donnés ! À l'écaille de dragon près !

Elle le regarda, surprise de cette étrange expression. Il se reprit :

– Je veux dire, une écaille de terreur terrible… Vue de profil.

Elle reporta son attention sur le travail qui s'offrait devant elle. Le harnais avait été entièrement reconstruit. Il était en tout point fidèle aux plans qu'elle avait récupérés quelques jours auparavant et à ses souvenirs.

– Ça n'a pas été facile, reprit Gueulfor. Les restes du harnais ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Tout était tordu dans tous les sens… J'ai du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois.

– C'est très bien Gueulfor… C'est… Vraiment très bien.

Sa voix était étranglée par l'émotion. Elle ne savait pas trop d'où ça lui venait. Le harnais était reconstruit, comme avant. Harold, lui…

– Il y avait de petites différences entre les plans que tu m'as apportés, continua le forgeron, mais j'ai pu m'en tirer. Le tout, c'est que ça fonctionne, non ? J'ai hâte de voir Harold l'utiliser !

Astrid opina du chef lentement. Être contente de la situation présente, ne pas chercher à ressasser ce qui était advenu… Gueulfor avait raison : il fallait aller de l'avant.

– Tu l'as essayé sur Krokmou ?

Le forgeron se lissa la moustache, comme gêné.

– Non… Je préfère que tu sois là. Peu de monde peut approcher ce dragon, tu sais…

Elle opina.

Gueulfor partit dans le fond de son atelier et en revint rapidement.

– Et maintenant, la suite, clama-t-il !

Il poussa le harnais d'un geste et déposa un aileron sur l'établi. Encore une fois, il était tout à fait semblable à l'original. Astrid en resta bouche bée.

– Merveilleux !

– N'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps…

Le squelette de l'aileron, malgré son aspect purement métallique, avait une allure presque naturelle qui lui rappelait l'aileron de Krokmou. Elle tâta les tiges de fer et ne fut pas surprise de leur contact froid. Néanmoins, il manquait quelque chose…

– Tu n'as pas mis de membrane ?

Il tira d'un établi voisin la voilure de cuir et la posa à côté de l'aileron.

– Elle est là, mais je ne l'ai pas assemblée. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être la décorer.

Astrid le regarda, perplexe.

– La décorer ?

Il désigna d'un large geste les boucliers tout autour.

– Les belles armes sont toujours décorées !

– C'est vrai, admit-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais pour moi, ce qui est important, c'est que l'harnachement de Krokmou soit prêt avant le réveil d'Harold.

Elle se retourna vers lui, il lui avait emboîté le pas.

– Et je suis très heureuse que ça soit fait.

Le forgeront marmonnait tout seul.

– J'avais pensé à faire graver dessus la Défaite de la Mort Rouge. Mais il faudra plusieurs mois à Turstden pour le réaliser…

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Astrid prit congé et s'en alla vers l'arène. Pourquoi s'attardait-il sur un détail comme la décoration ? Le harnais était terminé, c'était déjà formidable, non ?

Elle aussi était perdue dans ses pensées : elle imaginait Harold l'étrennant sur Krokmou et voler avec…

Elle se demanda encore quand cela pourrait-il arriver, quand Harold se réveillerait-il pour voir tout ce travail. Elle espérait que cela advînt au plut tôt.

Tout ça le rendait à la fois heureuse et inquiète, elle ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi.

– Astrid !

La voix de Kognedur la tira de ses réflexions. Elle leva la tête vers elle.

La fille blonde était aux prises avec un dragon vipère visiblement irrité. Elle essayait de lui enlever un harnais à moitié défait.

– Je ne t'ai…

Le dragon tourna violemment la tête et l'attaqua de sa patte gauche. Kognedur esquiva le coup et plongea vers la sangle qui était apparemment bloquée.

– Pas vue ce matin…

Il essaya de se cabrer, elle tira sur le harnais de tout son poids en se collant contre son cou. Le dragon feula en battant des ailes.

– Ça va ?

D'un coup d'épaule, elle tira sur la sangle qui se défit. Libéré de l'emprise du harnais, le dragon recula vivement et s'envola.

– Très bien, fit Astrid.

Kognedur vint vers elle. Le dragon l'avait griffée sur tout le corps et avait lacéré plusieurs pans de sa tunique. Elle se passa la main sur ses cheveux en désordre et sur ses nattes en grande partie défaites.

– Oh, mes cheveux ! Je dois être immonde à voir, Astrid…

Elle lui sourit.

– Dragon récalcitrant ?

– Non. Un imbécile a trop serré le harnais. Plus personne ne pouvait l'approcher, après…

Astrid hocha la tête alors que Kognedur tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses nattes.

– Gueulfor, demanda cette dernière ?

– Il est à l'atelier.

– Ah, fit-elle simplement.

– Il travaillait sur le harnais de Krokmou, pour Harold !

– Ah, fit-elle d'un ton égal.

– Et le harnais est fini !

– Ah.

– C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Kognedur avait fini de refaire une natte. Elle en attaqua une autre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Le harnais d'Harold a été refait, c'est bien. Quand il se réveillera, si ça arrive, il sera content.

Elle se hâta de terminer sa natte, puis se retourna et ramassa le harnais du dragon vipère. Elle poursuivit :

– On ne va pas en faire un banquet, non plus.

Astrid haussa les épaules.

– Après, fit Kognedur en se tournant et en la regardant avec des yeux malicieux, je comprends que ça te fasse particulièrement plaisir. Mais…

La jeune Hofferson la foudroya du regard. Elle se tut.

– Oh, Astrid ! Comme tu veux… Tu me demandes ce que j'en pense…

Elle se dirigea vers la réserve.

– Bon j'ai à faire, tu sais.

– Gueulfor voudrait décorer l'aileron…

Elle s'immobilisa et se retourna, visiblement interloquée.

– Ah oui ?

– Il voudrait mettre un Chronique ou un truc comme ça.

Kognedur réfléchit.

– Une Chronique comme dans la grand-salle ? C'est nul.

Astrid haussa les épaules. C'était en partie ce qu'elle pensait aussi.

– Oh, j'ai une idée !

Elle la regarda, puis fit avec un grand sourire :

– Je verrais bien quelque chose comme la Ballade de la Douce Astrid Veillant sur le Sommeil d'Harold…

Elle rigola et disparut aussitôt dans la réserve.

Astrid allait la rattraper pour lui sauter au cou, puis se ravisa. « À quoi bon ? » pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle n'avait plus tellement envie d'entraîner les villageois pour le moment. Elle tourna le dos à la nouvelle arène de terre sableuse et repartit vers le centre du village.

Tout en marchant, elle soupira. Pourquoi Kognedur ne considérait-elle pas les choses de façon plus sérieuse ? Elle aurait pu montrer plus d'enthousiasme…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

Mais pourquoi s'étonnait-elle de la réaction de tout le monde, aujourd'hui ?

Elle se réjouissait du harnais entièrement terminé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier pleinement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait des sentiments aussi contradictoires. Pourquoi n'éprouvait-elle pas les choses à leur juste valeur ? Gueulfor était plus que satisfait de sa réalisation, c'était normal. Kognedur était juste contente, puisqu'elle était neutre, c'était également normal. Pourquoi attachait-elle autant de joie et de peine à ce harnais ?

Elle releva la tête et vit qu'elle était arrivée, sans trop le vouloir, devant la maison des Horrib Haddock. Et si elle y entrait ? Après tout, elle en avait envie. Elle se dit qu'elle ne retournerait pas à l'arène pour aujourd'hui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la grand-pièce toute calme.

Elle avança et passa près du corps sombre de Krokmou qui semblait dormir. Les volets de la grand-pièce avaient été laissés ouverts, de sorte qu'une belle luminosité l'emplissait. La brise extérieure, à peine fraîche, soufflait faiblement.

Elle amena le tabouret près du lit et s'assit dessus.

Harold était toujours là.

Il avait la même expression, il respirait avec la même régularité… Rien n'avait changé depuis sa précédente visite. Une sensation légèrement désagréable l'emplit.

Elle s'approcha de lui :

– Bonjour Harold.

Elle marqua une pause, écoutant la respiration du garçon.

Le silence était toujours le même, mais elle avait appris à s'y habituer, à faire avec. Elle aimait bien ce silence, en fait.

– Tu sais, il y a une belle surprise qui t'attend, maintenant, pour ton réveil.

Elle avança le bras et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

– Quand tu te réveilleras, tu nous feras une belle surprise, toi aussi…

Ses doigts avaient quitté la frange et s'attardaient sur son oreille. Elle en suivit les contours avec délicatesse.

– Tu vas revenir, hein ?

Elle avait crispé ses membres. Un vent de panique lui emplit la poitrine.

– Dis, tu vas revenir ?

Elle s'était penchée vers lui et avait ramené son autre main sur les couvertures.

– On t'attend tous… Et moi aussi, je t'attends… Et tu…

Elle eut un hoquet. Elle se surprit avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle essaya de les retenir, mais c'était inutile.

– Je veux que tu reviennes, Harold.

Elle en essuya une qui roulait sur sa joue.

– Parce que…

Des images grisâtres vinrent peupler sa tête. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

– Si je veille sur toi, si je reste là…

Elle se tut. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un moment. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle se reprit.

– Je… Tu es…

Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. « Pourquoi je dis ça ? Pourquoi je pleure ? » se demanda-t-elle en sentant son cœur battre plus vite.

Elle revit en mémoire la chute d'Harold dans les nuages de cendre. Son corps propulsé loin de Krokmou, disparaître dans la fumée. Les débris chuter tout autours, alors que la Mort Rouge se fracassait au sol avec une déflagration que tous les dragons réunis n'auraient pas pu produire. Elle se revit, elle, cherchant parmi les ombres tombantes celle qui pouvait être le corps du garçon. Elle se souvint de son cœur qui s'était presque arrêté.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Les larmes baignaient son visage. Elle poursuivit.

– Si je fais tout ça pour toi, je crois, c'est…

Elle eut un sanglot en revoyant mentalement le corps désarticulé tomber dans la fumée. Elle aurait juré qu'à cet instant précis, il avait regardé dans sa direction…

– Je tiens à toi, Harold…

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit violemment les lèvres. « Je crois, fit-elle intérieurement, oui, j'en suis presque sûre. »

Elle agrippa l'épaule du garçon et rouvrit les yeux.

– Tout ça parce que…

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle déglutit.

– Parce que je t'aime.

Elle était presque levée au-dessus du tabouret, ses doigts tenaient finalement l'épaule d'Harold et son visage était tout proche du sien. Elle se sentit toute tendue.

Elle relâcha son emprise et se détendit en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait étrangement mieux, étrangement sereine. Elle se disait que plus rien ne pouvait la perturber.

Elle entendit un faible bruit dans la pièce.

Elle rouvrit les yeux immédiatement et tourna la tête.

Juste devant la porte grande ouverte se tenaient Gueulfor et Kognedur. Ils la regardaient avec visiblement beaucoup d'étonnement.

Astrid les regarda.

– Et ben… Astrid ? Tu… Tu as les yeux tout rouges, fit Kognedur en la pointant du doigt…

Un lourd silence s'installa. Astrid ressentit quelque chose d'aussi puissant que le rugissement de la Mort Rouge monter en elle.

– Hum… Pour l'aileron, fit Gueulfor, j'avais aussi pensé à…

Astrid se leva d'un bond et hurla :

– Oui, j'ai les yeux rouges ! Et l'aileron sera pareil ! IL SERA ROUGE AVEC UNE TÊTE DE MORT BLANCHE, voilà !

Les deux restèrent interdits. Dans son coin, Krokmou avait ouvert un œil.

– Et le premier qui me demande pourquoi, JE PRENDRAI SON CRÂNE POUR ME SERVIR DE MODÈLE !


	16. Points de suture

**Chapitre 16 – Points de suture**

– C'est aujourd'hui qu'on enlève les points à Harold.

– Hein ?

Astrid s'était pratiquement levée de son banc et avait manqué de renverser le gobelet qu'elle tenait en main. Kognedur protesta à sa gauche, tandis que tout le monde autours de la table la regardait d'un air surpris.

– Gothi a dit à Stoïck que la cicatrisation était presque terminée, reprit Gueulfor, et qu'on pouvait enlever les coutures.

– Ah oui ?

Le forgeron haussa les épaules.

– Elle a dit ça hier. Je pense qu'elle voulait le faire ce matin.

– Et pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant ?

Elle quitta le banc d'aussi sec et sortit de la grand-salle avec précipitation. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle courut du plus vite qu'elle put à travers le village pour atteindre la maison des Horrib Haddock. Elle tenait à assister à cette dernière étape de son rétablissement à tout prix. On l'avait laissée de côté trop longtemps, maintenant elle voulait tout savoir.

Elle s'arrêta essoufflée devant la porte de la maison. Il fallait qu'elle se présente calme et déterminée. Gothi la mettrait dehors à coup sûr si elle ressemblait à une hystérique. Mais même parfaitement sereine, Gothi, Stoïck ou tout le monde lui avait toujours fermement demandé de se tenir à l'écart des soins portés à Harold. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on la laissât entrer aujourd'hui. Seule, elle ne pouvait pas y arriver.

Elle poursuivit sa course en contournant la maison et en sortant du village. Avec un dragon à ses côtés, elle pourrait obtenir ce qu'elle voudrait. Et Krokmou avait autant le droit qu'elle d'assister à cet événement. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, se dit-elle.

Elle continua en suivant la falaise elle savait où il devait se trouver. Mais était-il là ? Astrid glissa sur une motte de terre et s'aplatit au sol. La pluie de la nuit avait rendu les environs glissants. Elle se releva en maugréant et repris sa course, en faisant davantage attention.

Surplombant une dénivellation, elle le vit, comme elle s'y attendait. Krokmou était assis face au soleil déjà levé, quoique caché derrière plusieurs nuages. Bougeait-il seulement de là ? Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce que le dragon faisait de ces journées, à part dormir auprès d'Harold, veiller sur lui quand il n'y avait personne et venir saluer le matin sur la falaise.

– Krokmou !

Le dragon tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était à son niveau.

– Ils vont enlever les points, cria-t-elle… Viens !

Il la regarda. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, bien sûr. Astrid avait pu partager quelques petites choses avec le dragon : des regards complices, la beauté d'un coucher de soleil, la colère… Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Elle lui fit signe de venir de ses deux mains.

– Harold… Viens !

Il resta impassible. Elle s'impatienta.

– Viens !

Il continuait de la regarder de ses yeux neutres. Ce n'était pas un viking, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. Krokmou restait un dragon.

Elle réfléchit un temps.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et l'appela. Il leva le cou et secoua les ailes, mais ne bougea pas. Elle fit mine de partir, puis se retourna et l'appela à nouveau. Il se leva et fit un pas vers elle. Elle poursuivit dès lors son chemin vers le village.

Quelques pas plus loin, elle regarda furtivement derrière elle.

Krokmou la suivait.

Elle continua avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait fait qu'imiter l'attitude du dragon le matin où il voulait la conduire ici, sur la falaise. Elle commençait à comprendre les dragons ! « Comme Harold. » se dit-elle joyeusement.

Une légère bruine s'était mise à tomber, Astrid redoubla de prudence pour ne pas glisser à nouveau.

Elle se retrouva devant la maison d'Harold, le dragon la suivait toujours. S'immobilisant devant la porte, il lui adressa un regard curieux. Il allait devoir garder patience, c'était tout ce que lui demandait Astrid.

Elle s'avança et frappa à la porte. « Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas déjà terminé. » se dit-elle. Ce n'était pas tant de voir la plaie d'Harold qui la motivait, mais qu'on accepte qu'elle restât auprès de lui en toutes circonstances. Qu'elle puisse rester là au moment où on faisait partir ceux qui n'étaient pas nécessaires. Qu'on la considère comme une femme du village et plus comme une petite fille, même si elle n'avait pas encore tué de dragon… Ou quelque chose du genre.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Gothi se présentait devant elle, le visage neutre, comme toujours. Astrid ramassa toute sa contenance de Hofferson et lui fit avec aplomb :

– Je veux voir Harold. Enfin… On veut voir Harold. Maintenant.

Krokmou, derrière elle, émit un roucoulement grave qu'Astrid prit pour une protestation de soutient.

L'ancienne resta cependant immobile. Elle regardait même la jeune fille avec une certaine surprise dans le regard ou une certaine incrédulité. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'attendait Astrid. Pourquoi la regardait-elle comme ça ?

Elle baissa un peu la tête pour voir de quoi elle pouvait avoir l'air. Elle se tenait légèrement voûtée, les poings serrés, avec un dragon juste derrière elle. Tout son flanc gauche était maculé de boue, due à sa chute de tout à l'heure, que la pluie faisait maintenant dégouliner sur elle.

Elle avait exactement l'air d'une hystérique.

Elle avala sa salive et regarda à nouveau Gothi. D'évidence, c'était perdu.

– S'il vous plait… On veut vraiment être avec lui.

L'ancienne continuait de la dévisager. Elle s'écarta soudain quelque peu, haussa les épaules et lui fit :

– Si tu le veux vraiment… De même pour lui… Attend.

Elle referma brusquement la porte.

Astrid resta interdite. Gothi l'avait tout simplement mise à la porte ! Elle lui avait dit d'attendre… Pourquoi ? Et elle n'avait même pas songé à regarder dans la pièce tant que la porte était ouverte…

Elle s'assit juste face à l'entrée, repliant ses jambes et portant ses genoux à son menton. Krokmou, qui ne devait probablement pas avoir compris ce qui se passait, s'assit également à ses côtés et étendit son aile au-dessus de la jeune fille.

Elle le regarda. « Merci, Krokmou. » pensa-t-elle en lui souriant. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, Astrid releva la tête. C'était Lahandra.

– Allez, entre. T'as de la chance, aujourd'hui.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et la suivit immédiatement dans la maison, accompagnée de près par le dragon.

– Surtout, fit Lahandra en lui passant un torchon, tu ne touches à rien. Ça vaut aussi pour lui, dit-elle en désignant le dragon.

Astrid hocha la tête, plus préoccupée par ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

L'atmosphère était chaude et humide, tous les volets étaient fermés et le feu dans l'âtre dispensait une lumière vive et orangée. À côté du lit se trouvait une bassine en bois remplie d'eau fumante et savonneuse. Un bain, de toute évidence.

La chaleur de la pièce détendit la jeune fille. La bruine désagréable du dehors semblait lointaine et les craquements du feu faisaient oublier le faible bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la cheminée. Néanmoins, cette humidité lui était moins coutumière, surtout dans une grand-pièce comme celle-ci. Un coup d'œil sur Krokmou lui fit savoir que le dragon n'avait probablement jamais connu ce genre d'atmosphère, ou alors assez rarement. Il avait fermement replié ses ailes et semblait se tenir à l'affût.

Harold était étendu sur le lit où toute couverture avait été ôtée. Ses bandages avaient été enlevés et le moignon était simplement là, gâchant la symétrie des membres. Astrid remarqua que rien ne recouvrait le corps du garçon. Elle s'efforça de regarder ailleurs.

Gothi était proche de la bassine et essorait des tissus. Lahandra en prit un qu'elle posa autours du moignon. Elle en prit un autre et le mit dessous.

Tout en se frottant le côté gauche, Astrid réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de l'incident de l'autre jour à Gothi. Harold s'était rendormi sans autre soucis et rien d'inquiétant ne s'était produit, de sorte qu'elle avait oublié de mettre la guérisseuse au courant. Elle se le reprocha intérieurement, même si cet incident n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup d'importance.

– Gothi, l'autre soir…

– Chut.

Lahandra la regardait d'un œil sévère. Gothi avait sorti une lame fine et s'était approchée du moignon. Elle se tenait juste en face. Lahandra, elle, se tenait à genoux sur le lit, face à la vieille guérisseuse, et tenait le moignon de ses mains.

La jeune fille se décala pour voir ce qu'elles faisaient.

Très précautionneusement, Gothi défit uns à uns les points du moignon avec la lame. Le temps semblait s'arrêter et seul le bruit du feu résonnait dans la pièce.

À intervalle régulier, le 'tac' sonore mais discret des coutures cédant sous la lame se faisait entendre.

Elle enleva ensuite les bouts de fil restés dans la chair, prenant soin d'éponger la plaie d'un tissu mouillé à chaque reprise.

Astrid respirait à peine. Elle ne savait pas si l'opération était délicate ou non, mais elle se disait bien que si Gothi mettait tant de précautions, c'est qu'il y avait un risque. « Thor, implora-t-elle, faites que tout se passe bien… »

Le dernier fil enlevé, l'ancienne se retourna vers Astrid et lui fit, le visage presque souriant :

– Ça s'est bien passé. Tout va bien.

Elle sentit une bouffée de soulagement monter en elle.

Lahandra s'entreprit de remettre des bandages sur la plaie, tandis que Gothi, abandonnant sa lame, venait vers elle. Elle lui fit à voix basse :

– Tu devrais faire confiance aux guérisseuses, Astrid.

– Ce… Ce n'est pas ça, bafouilla-t-elle.

L'ancienne la regarda en souriant.

– Alors c'est ce dont tout le monde parle ?

Elle resta interdite un instant. Gueulfor et Kognedur… Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit l'ancienne qui la mît au courant de leurs bavardages. Qu'avaient-ils dit ? Elle opina néanmoins.

– Oui… C'est ça.

Elle lui sourit aimablement. Astrid crut voir un instant face à elle une guérisseuse d'un autre âge.

– Maintenant, pars. La suite n'est pas intéressante.

Elle se laissa reconduire à la porte. Le dragon suivait. Le souvenir de l'autre nuit lui revint en tête et elle se retourna vers l'ancienne :

– L'autre soir… Harold…

– Oui ?

– Il a crié. Je… J'ai pu le calmer. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait. Je…

– Il a crié ?

Le visage de l'ancienne devint étrangement pensif. Elle répéta pour elle-même :

– Il a crié.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse.

– Alors, il sera bientôt parmi nous.

Astrid sentit la joie monter en elle.

– Comment… Comment le savez-vous ?

– Ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ceux qui crient ne meurent pas.

Astrid ne savait plus quoi dire.

– Maintenant, pars, Astrid.

Elle s'exécuta, emmenant le dragon avec elle.

Dehors, la bruine avait cessé et le ciel était parsemé d'ouvertures bleues dans les nuages. Le jour s'annonçait clément. Harold allait bientôt se réveiller et il allait bien. Tout allait bien.

* * *

Le chapitre 17 sortira d'ici la fin Novembre... C'est fois-ci c'est juré !


	17. Latence

**Chapitre 17 – Latence**

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Astrid défit rapidement la sangle du dragon vipère qui se trémoussa aussitôt. Elle vérifia que la peau du reptile n'était pas abîmée, après quoi elle lui assena une tape sur les antérieurs pour le faire partir. Il s'éloigna prestement, puis se mit à lécher les zones en contact avec les sangles. On n'avait pas trouvé de solution au problème du harnachement des dragons vipères, qui semblait irriter leur peau écailleuse malgré l'absence de traces visibles. On avait supposé que les sangles étaient mal placées ou que le cuir irritait les écailles fines des zones en contact, mais sans vraie solution. De ce qui semblait être l'avis de chacun, « Harold réglera le problème. »

Elle ramassa le harnais et alla le suspendre dans la réserve. L'odeur de cuir qui y régnait était agréable, quoi qu'entêtante. Les harnais réalisés n'étaient que des imitations de celui de Krokmou, il n'y en avait pas assez pour couvrir les besoins du village, aussi beaucoup de vikings montaient-ils avec un équipement minimal, comme c'était le cas lors de l'attaque de la Mort Rouge. La fabrication était assez lente. Quand Harold sera revenu, il donnera sûrement de bons conseils pour augmenter la cadence.

Astrid sortit de la réserve et vint s'asseoir sur le sable de la nouvelle arène d'entraînement, absolument vide. Le vol de ce matin avait été fatiguant. Maintenant que les villageois qui avaient choisi un dragon vipère connaissaient l'essentiel des techniques de vol, la jeune fille pouvait approfondir son entraînement personnel. Elle aimait mettre l'accent sur les performances et sur les figures aériennes pendant lesquelles le viking doit faire corps avec son dragon. Il y avait beaucoup à apprendre de ce côté-à, c'était certain. Elle attendait néanmoins qu'Harold fût réveillé pour se perfectionner.

Un bruit de pas derrière elle la fit se retourner. C'était Varek.

Il la salua poliment, elle lui rendit son salut. Il tenait en main une sangle et beaucoup de corde.

– Astrid, sais-tu ce qui est plus intelligent qu'un gronkle ?

La jeune fille leva un sourcil de perplexité.

– Deux gronkles !

Il s'éclipsa alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas donné dans l'humour, songea-t-elle.

– Et plus intelligent que deux gronkles ?

Il était revenu de la réserve, délesté de son matériel.

– T'es pas marrant, Varek.

– Trois gronkles !

– Je t'ai dis que c'est pas drôle.

– Alors quand on dit qu'un gronkle n'est pas assez intelligent pour faire quelque chose en vol, c'est quoi la solution ?

– Tu me fatigues…

Elle était sur le point de se lever pour échapper à son flot de paroles abscondes quand il l'interrompit d'un geste :

– C'est d'associer plusieurs gronkles ensembles !

– Ah ? Un peu comme les terreurs terribles, non ?

C'était parti tout seul. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu ça, tout d'un coup ? Certes, tout le monde savait que les terreurs terribles n'attaquaient qu'en groupe, à l'époque, et que c'était ça qui faisait leur force. Mais sa spontanéité l'avait elle-même surprise.

– C'est exactement ça ! Les gronkles peuvent très bien travailler en commun, exactement comme les terreurs terribles !

Il marqua un temps. Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Il était en train de partir dans un délire et elle était sur le point de le comprendre.

– Tu te rends compte ? Avec un harnais spécial, j'ai réussi à voler avec trois gronkles en formation rapprochée aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment ils faisaient, mais pas un seul n'a touché l'autre durant l'entraînement.

Il fit un grand geste, vraisemblablement pour illustrer son vol ; ses yeux brillaient.

– Et tu imagines à quoi ça peut servir, ça ?

– Heu…

– Imagine la force de plusieurs gronkles couplée à leur maniabilité, qu'est-ce que tu obtiens ?

Astrid le regarda avec ignorance. Cette fois, elle ne l'avait pas suivi. Il leva les bras au ciel et s'écria :

– Rien de moins que l'outil ultime pour déplacer des charges lourdes par les airs !

Elle se gratta la tête. Ce n'était pas faux. C'était même très juste. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Harold et même à Stoïck ou à Gueulfor. Une formation de dragons de transport ? Pourquoi pas, même si ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'elle concevait le vol à dos de dragon…

Varek continuait de parler ; apparemment, il s'adressait surtout à lui-même. Il se tourna vivement vers elle et lui demanda :

– Astrid, tu crois qu'il faut combien de gronkles pour soulever un drakkar ?

Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Elle se contenta de le fixer bêtement.

– Je… Je vais en parler à Stoïck, fit-il en s'éclipsant.

Elle le regarda s'en aller au pas de course. Ses délires allaient enfin être utiles au village, pensa-t-elle.

Elle dégagea une mèche blonde qui tombait sur son visage. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Varek, mais des fois, il lui arrivait de voir plus loin que la majorité des habitants de l'île.

Mais rien n'assurait qu'il réussirait dans son entreprise, ni que c'était une bonne idée…

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'ancienne arène, sur la falaise ; elle y trouverait sans doute plus de monde. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, l'après-midi était bien avancé. Elle n'avait toutefois pas envie de voler à nouveau. Ses acrobaties du matin l'avaient épuisée, d'autant plus qu'elle avait faim. Du matin… Elle réalisa qu'elle avait en fait volé toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi sans s'en rendre compte. Son estomac émit comme une plainte chargée de reproches. Elle tâcherait de manger quelque chose.

L'état d'Harold était stable depuis le retrait des coutures. Rien ne s'était passé, Gothi affirmait qu'il lui fallait juste le temps de revenir à lui. Quand elle restait auprès du garçon, Astrid ne disait plus rien. Elle passait de longs moments en silence, dans un état indescriptible, ni triste, ni gai. Elle voulait qu'il revienne. Elle l'attendait.

L'ancienne arène avait été reconvertie en école de vol. Les chaînes métalliques avaient été enlevées et les cellules changées en box temporaires, en espace d'entretien ou en salle de stockage. Une forge avait également été aménagée par Gueulfor, pour répondre le mieux possible aux besoins des réparations urgentes. Plus d'une dizaine de jours après l'expédition de la Mort Rouge, les nouvelles habitudes s'étaient si naturellement mises en place que c'était comme si ce lieu avait toujours rempli cette fonction.

L'endroit était assez animé. Plusieurs dragons montés tournoyaient en hauteur et de nombreux villageois allaient en tous sens au sol, certains préparant leur monture, d'autres transportant du matériel.

Des bruits excités sortaient d'une cellule, reconvertie en atelier d'ajustement pour les selles. Un braguetaure s'y trouvait, tout comme les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur. Ils faisaient tous deux des grands gestes. Elle s'approcha pour les saluer.

– Je te dis que ça sert à rien de la reculer comme ça, claironna Kognedur. Si tu la mets là ou au milieu du cou, c'est pareil.

– Et en l'avançant comme tu fais, c'est comme si tu la lui mettais sur les yeux, rétorqua son frère.

Astrid de souvint que les jumeaux étaient les seuls monteurs de braguetaure à avoir une selle et que ceci avait soulevé beaucoup de problèmes techniques. Les cous de ces dragons étant fins, une fixation trop forte de la selle pouvait gêner leur respiration et une fixation trop lâche mettait en péril l'équilibre du pilote. Tous les monteurs de ces dragons attendaient que les jumeaux trouvent une solution. Vu le résultat qui s'offrait devant elle, Astrid se dit qu'ils auraient à attendre longtemps.

– Kognedur, Kranedur ?

Ils la regardèrent.

– Astrid ! Kognedur s'avança vers elle. Tu vas nous donner ton avis.

Astrid frémit. Elle n'aimait pas tant que ça de prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre des jumeaux. Réflexion faite, personne sur Beurk n'aimait tant que ça ce genre de situation.

– Une selle, ça se met le plus proche possible de la tête du dragon ?

Elle hésita à répondre.

– Pour mon dragon vipère, oui, mais…

Kognedur se tourna triomphante vers son frère.

– Tu vois !

– Arrête ! Tu sais très bien qu'un dragon vipère, c'est pas un braguetaure. Il y a autant de différence qu'entre Astrid et toi. Genre : l'une est belle, l'autre est moche.

– Tais-toi, idiot !

– Astrid, fit Kranedur en évitant le poing de sa sœur lancé à toute volée contre lui, tu vois bien que pour un dragon comme ça, le mieux à faire c'est de mettre la selle un peu en retrait sur le cou, non ?

Elle le regarda. Elle savait que la réponse à ces anodines considérations techniques aurait irrémédiablement une conséquence directe sur le cataclysme qui allait suivre.

– Je… Je ne sais pas…

Il haussa les épaules, visiblement insatisfait. Ils étaient tous deux dans cet état où rien ne pouvait les faire dévier de leur conversation.

– Mais pourquoi ne pas régler votre selle chacun comme vous voulez ?

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle avait proféré une énormité.

– Mais ça déséquilibrerait le dragon !

– Les deux têtes seraient jalouses l'une de l'autre !

– Et puis…

– Nous aurions tous les deux raison à la fois !

– C'est juste impossible !

Astrid haussa les épaules, ignorant le flot de protestations en tous genres que lui vociféraient les jumeaux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au braguetaure, il devait avoir une patience immense pour les supporter sans broncher. Ou alors, il était sourd.

– Taisez-vous, par Thor !

Les jumeaux cessèrent.

– Essayez de vous montrer plus malin que vous ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes pas montés, avec ces histoires ?

– Trois jours… Ou quatre, fit Kranedur, penaud.

– Quoi ? Et vous avez instruit les villageois qui montent un braguetaure ?

– Ben non, fit Kognedur. Le problème des selles n'était pas…

– On se fiche des selles ! Les choses sont assez compliquées comme ça avec l'apprentissage du vol aux villageois, on n'a pas besoin que les jumeaux Thorston viennent mettre des difficultés en plus. Si vous voulez limer les dents des dragons, allez prendre des gronkles ! Varek a fini avec ses élèves, lui.

La vivacité de ses propos la surprit elle-même. Mais l'effet désiré était atteint : les jumeaux s'étaient calmés.

– Suivez-moi.

Elle croisa le regard du dragon.

– On va laisser ce braguetaure tranquille, ajouta-t-elle en lui défaisant rapidement les sangles.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'envola aussitôt à grands battements d'ailes.

– On va où, demanda Kranedur ?

– À la grand-salle du village. J'ai faim.

– Tu peux y aller sans nous.

– Je suis sûre que comme ça au moins, vous ne risquez pas de prendre une autre pauvre bête et de lui faire subir vos disputes sans fin.

– Mais c'est pas que des disputes, poursuivit-il, la voix mourante.

Elle partit résolument de l'arène et se dirigea vers la grand-salle. Les deux jumeaux la suivaient. C'était peut-être le fait d'avoir le ventre vide qui lui donnait autant de verve, se dit-elle.

La grand-salle du village était quasiment vide. Quelques vikings traînaient dans un coin, jouant apparemment aux dés, tandis qu'un groupe d'anciens refaisait le monde autours d'une choppe. Astrid se dirigea directement vers les cuisines.

La salle était déserte, ce n'était pas surprenant à cette heure de la journée. Un feu brûlait paisiblement sous les marmites, dans le foyer central, diffusant une lumière orangée. Elle récupéra un gobelet en métal et avisa l'épaisse soupe de poisson qui restait dans les marmites. Ce n'était pas son mets favori, mais elle s'en contenterait. Elle en remplit sa choppe et piocha quelques petits pains dans une panière. C'était comme ça que devaient faire ceux qui mangeaient après tout le monde…

Elle retourna dans la grand-salle et fut quelque peu surprise de voir que les jumeaux l'avaient suivie jusque dans les cuisines. Cette docilité n'était qu'apparente, malheureusement, pensa-t-elle. Il était important que leur petite querelle technique soit tempérée jusqu'au retour d'Harold. La position idéale d'un harnais, il trouverait vite la réponse, lui…

Elle s'installa à une grande table, les jumeaux l'imitèrent. Astrid partagea un pain et le trempa prestement dans la soupe encore fumante. Elle sentit son estomac la remercier, même si le goût de cabillaud était un peu fort.

– Bon, fit-elle en mâchant son pain, cette histoire de selle…

Kognedur semblait sur le point de bondir, son frère n'était pas mieux. Astrid frappa du poing sur la table.

– Assez !

Elle soupira. Ils étaient intenables.

Elle trempa un nouveau morceau de pain.

– Vous ne devez pas y prêter attention.

Ils la regardèrent, visiblement surpris.

– Vous devez vous concentrer sur l'apprentissage des villageois qui ont choisi de monter un braguetaure. Elle déglutit. De toute façon, on n'a pas assez de selles. Vous pouvez très bien vous débrouiller sans ça le temps de former les vikings.

– Et après ?

– Quoi après ?

– Quand tous seront formés et qu'ils voudront une selle, on fera quoi ?

Toute trace de rivalité avait disparu du visage de Kognedur, elle semblait même très sérieuse.

– Je pense qu'Harold sera de nouveau parmi nous, à ce moment là.

– Et alors ?

– Il aura forcément trouvé une solution à ce problème, répondit tranquillement Astrid en enfournant un nouveau morceau de pain dans sa bouche.

Kognedur montra un visage à la fois surpris et perplexe.

– Genre… Harold va trouver la bonne position du harnais d'un dragon qu'il n'a jamais monté ?

– Il a bien créé le harnais de Krokmou, non ?

– Et il trouvera une réponse à tous nos problèmes sur les dragons, fit Kranedur ?

– Évidemment que oui.

Kognedur soupira, visiblement peu satisfaite.

– Tu crois ça ?

– Je ne vois pas ce qui te surprend, Kognedur, fit Astrid en avalant son morceau de pain et en en prenant un autre en main. Harold a été le seul à comprendre les dragons. C'est normal qu'on se fie à lui, non ?

– Attends, Astrid, on comprend les dragons, nous aussi ! Et tous les villageois, maintenant !

– Kranedur a raison ! Pourquoi serait-on moins malins qu'Harold ?

– C'est pas une affaire de plus malin ou pas… C'est que lui, il a été le premier à comprendre. Je pense pas qu'on puisse faire mieux que lui avec les dragons. Je veux dire, il sera toujours en avance sur nous.

Pour elle, il était clair qu'en matière de dragons, seul Harold saurait prendre les bonnes initiatives. Elle avait accepté qu'Harold soit le plus fort, les autres devaient bien l'admettre, non ?

– Qui sait ? Je serai peut-être le premier, fit Kranedur en bombant le torse !

– Tais-toi, idiot !

Il lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

– Ça m'étonnerait que quiconque puisse, ici, sur Beurk, reprit Astrid en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de bras.

Elle se leva.

– Depuis que les vikings sont vikings, ils ont tous cherché à être meilleurs entre eux. Aujourd'hui, il y en a un qui est clairement meilleur que tous les autres. Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas tous le suivre sans chercher à le dépasser ?

Les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent.

– Astrid, si Stoïck t'entendait… Il en perdrait sa barbe ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

– Genre, on va tous sagement rester derrière Harold à imiter ce qu'il fait sans essayer d'être meilleur que lui ? Sans essayer de faire des trucs qu'il n'a jamais fait ? Et jusqu'à quand ?

– Et quand il mourra ? Et quand il fera une mauvaise chute avec Krokmou ? On aura l'air de quoi, sans guide ?

– Et même… Même… S'il ne se réveille pas ? S'il reste toute sa vie comme ça, comme un plan de tubercules ? On fera quoi ?

– Tu confonds Harold avec Odin, Astrid !

Astrid se rassit. Des têtes curieuses s'étaient retournées dans la salle.

– Et puis, si on suit ce qui tu dis, ça voudrait dire qu'on aurait pas du apprendre les villageois à monter.

Astrid se gratta la tête.

– Si, ça on peut, parce qu'il nous l'a appris. Mais on ne peut pas faire plus que ça… Ou pas beaucoup plus.

Kognedur haussa des épaules. Un silence s'installa.

Astrid n'aimait pas cette situation. Quelque part, ce qu'ils disaient n'était pas faux. Leurs paroles chatouillaient la viking en elle qui avait soif de défis… Mais elle avait mis cette part de côté, considérant qu'Harold avait trouvé quelque chose de meilleur à suivre. Elle ne voulait pas avoir tord une nouvelle fois…

Kognedur respira un long moment.

– Astrid, je sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête pour dire ça… C'est quoi le problème si on prend des initiatives avec les dragons ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

Astrid posa sa choppe vide et respira un temps.

– Je ne sais pas… Rompre l'équilibre qu'on a obtenu ?

– Avant aussi, on avait un équilibre…

– On se tapait dessus, dragons et vikings, mais ça durait depuis huit générations…

– C'était plus mouvementé mais l'action, c'est un peu de ça qu'on vit, hein ?

– Et pas mal de vikings se demandent maintenant ce qu'on va faire, sans dragon à abattre…

– Bon, on y va.

Astrid s'était levée, bien décidée à partir, emportant avec elle un pain qu'elle grignoterait en route. Elle n'aimait pas cette discussion, vraiment pas. Maintenant, sa tête était en désordre… Elle se retourna vers les jumeaux, qui lui avaient emboîté le pas, et leur demanda :

– Si un jour, vous vous rendez-compte que chercher à être meilleur que tout le monde, ça ne sert à rien, que vous pensez que vous êtes bien là où vous êtes…

– Il faudrait que j'aie reçu un sacré coup sur la caboche…

– Ça ne te ressemble pas Astrid…

– Un coup sur le crâne, ou un coup ailleurs, en fait… Tu ne penses pas, Astrid ?

Elle se retourna piquée au vif et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cela faisait longtemps que cette peste de Kognedur n'avait pas ressorti ça, même si ce n'était plus tellement un secret. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son amour pour Harold… Enfin si, un peu, mais on ne devait pas le savoir.

– Et pour la selle du braguetaure, demanda Kranedur d'un ton mielleux ?

– Puisque vous êtes si malins, vous avez qu'à trouver une solution, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle sentit dans son dos le regard de complicité qu'avaient dû s'échanger les jumeaux. Elle se retourna d'aussi sec.

– Mais à une condition.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, puis la fixèrent du regard.

– Si vous n'avez pas trouvé une solution d'ici qu'on arrive à l'arène, les monteurs de braguetaure seront les derniers à avoir des selles !

Ils opinèrent du chef simultanément.

Elle se retourna et partit pour de bon de la grand-salle.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation. Personne ne semblait comprendre… Les vikings avaient combattu les dragons pendant si longtemps, ils s'étaient installés dans cette situation. Harold, de ses petites mains, avait ouvert une nouvelle voie qui permettait d'aller plus loin. Les vikings allaient-ils comprendre ? N'allaient-ils pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ?

Mais comment arrêter des vikings ? Si Thor avait bien créé un peuple comme celui-là, personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Les vikings vont de l'avant, même quand ils s'éternisent dans des conflits avec des dragons.

Le soleil du dehors la fit cligner des yeux. Elle continua vers l'ancienne arène, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle y ferait. Les jumeaux, dans son dos, semblaient discuter activement, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Elle mangea un bout de son pain.

Dans sa tête, elle avait mis Harold comme modèle pour tous les vikings, avec comme idée que personne ne le dépasse. Avait-elle eu tord ?

« Tu confonds Harold et Odin… » Cette phrase lui revenait en tête.

Quand elle était avec son dragon vipère, elle se retenait bien souvent de réaliser certaines figures, non pas par peur, mais parce qu'elle pensait devoir attendre qu'Harold les fasse d'abord, qu'il sente, avec Krokmou, si c'était faisable par un dragon et son viking… Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de réaliser ces figures, pourtant…

Le brouhaha habituel de l'arène la tira de ses pensées.

Rustik bondit devant elle.

– Astrid !

Il semblait fort affairé et ses vêtements avaient l'air d'avoir pris un coup de chaud.

– Tu sais ce que Varek a fait avec ses gronkles ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre immédiatement ce à quoi il faisait allusion.… Varek… Les gronkles… C'était vrai, elle se souvint de sa discussion avec lui, tout à l'heure.

– Il veut les utiliser pour porter des trucs. Mais il est pas seul sur le coup. Et je te dis que les cauchemars monstrueux, ça fait tout aussi bien, moi !

Il baissa la voix.

– Bon, mais pour l'instant, j'en suis à les faire coopérer et… C'est pas vraiment facile…

Il désigna d'un regard ses vêtements noircis.

– Ces bestioles ont tendance à entrer en compétition quand elles sont trop proches et elles s'embrasent toutes…

Il se redressa et reprit d'un air dénué de toute modestie.

– Bien sûr, c'est pas facile, mais j'y arriverai !

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

C'était bien son genre d'imiter ce qui se faisait et de vouloir le faire mieux que tout le monde, songea-t-elle. Mais s'il arrivait à faire cohabiter plusieurs cauchemars monstrueux à distance raisonnable, ce serait déjà un exploit. Ces dragons-là avaient un tempérament impossible…

Elle se retourna vers les jumeaux.

– Alors, vous êtes fixés ?

– En gros, oui, fit Kranedur avec nonchalance.

– On va essayer un truc…

– Ouais, mais on a une autre idée, en fait.

Elle les regarda, soudainement perplexe.

– En fait, repris Kognedur, on s'est dit qu'un braguetaure ne crache du feu que quand ses deux têtes sont d'accord.

– C'est pas évident.

– Du coup, on s'est dit qu'il faudrait faire en sorte qu'il crache du feu quand le viking qui le monte le veut.

– En fait, le souci, c'est que les têtes ne regardent pas toujours les mêmes choses.

– On a peut-être une idée pour ça…

Astrid se demanda un court instant ce qu'il y avait de pire entre écouter les monologues de Varek et les dialogues de Kognedur et Kranedur. Les deux avaient une chance non négligeable de faire perdre définitivement la raison…

– Faites ce que vous voulez, coupa Astrid, mais je veux que les villageois soient formés avant tout le reste. C'est clair ?

– Limpide !

Ils avaient répondu d'une seule voix, avec quelque chose de malicieux dans la façon de le dire. Elle soupira. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord entre eux, c'était déjà ça.

Elle s'en retourna pour les laisser à leur travail, mais Kognedur l'attrapa par le bras.

– Maintenant, c'est nous qui allons te poser une question, Astrid.

– Ouais, à nous !

– Imagine que ce soit toi qui aies sympathisé la première avec les dragons…

– Ou imagine que tu sois Harold…

– Que tu aies mené un combat en t'alliant avec les pires ennemis des vikings contre un ennemi plus gros…

– Que tu aies entraîné quelques vikings dans cette histoire et que tu leur aies expliqué quelques trucs, genre des trucs sur ces nouveaux alliés qui changent tout…

– Mais que le combat se soit mal passé pour toi et que tu sois hors du monde pendant un moment…

– Quand tu te réveilles, t'en penserais quoi si tes complices t'avaient juste attendu tout ce temps ?

– S'ils n'avaient rien fait de plus que de dire aux autres ce que tu leur avais dit ?

– Et pire, qu'ils te disent qu'ils ont préféré ne pas résoudre les problèmes qu'ils avaient eu ?

– Tu dirais quoi, hein ?

– Ouais, tu dirais quoi ?

Ils la fixaient toujours, avec cet air espiègle qui les rendait juste insupportables. Puis, ils se retournèrent d'aussi sec pour se diriger vers un box où se trouvait un braguetaure, laissant Astrid interdite.

À quoi rimait toute cette mise en scène ?

Elle secoua la tête. Les jumeaux Thorston avaient le don pour l'énerver en toute circonstance.

Elle se dirigea vers la nouvelle arène, plus calme ; de toute façon elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle n'avait rien à faire de la journée, en fait.

Elle réfléchit néanmoins au petit numéro que lui avaient fait Kognedur et Kranedur.

Varek était occupé avec ses gronkles-porteurs, Rustik cherchait à faire pareil avec les cauchemars monstrueux et les jumeaux échafaudaient quelque chose de fumeux avec les braguetaure. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour prendre des initiatives, en fait. Chacun était en train de se surpasser dans le domaine où il était naturellement destiné. Mais ils dépassaient Harold, là où elle aurait préféré que chacun s'en tienne à ce qu'il leur avait expliqué.

Elle se remémora toute cette attente depuis le retour d'Harold à Beurk. C'était pourtant elle qui avait poussé Gueulfor à refaire le harnais de Krokmou et elle s'était montrée enthousiaste à l'apprentissage de tous les villageois. Mais plus le temps était passé, moins elle avait pris d'initiative, pour ne pas dépasser Harold, tous simplement. Astrid ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ça, au sujet d'attendre Harold pour tout ce qui concerne les dragons.

Qu'aurait-elle répondu à ces _complices_, si elle s'était trouvée dans la situation que lui avaient décrite les jumeaux ?

Elle arriva dans la nouvelle arène. Au moins, si elle faisait quelque chose du reste de son après-midi, elle pourrait essayer de ne plus penser aux jumeaux. Des villageois y préparaient des dragons vipères. Elle vit le sien parmi eux. Il semblait la regarder.

Une sorte de frisson parcouru son dos. « Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque, si je fais des trucs qu'Harold n'a jamais fait ? » se demanda-t-elle. Elle se reprit, tâchant de penser à autre chose.

Elle avait envie de poursuivre ses exercices, mais d'un certain côté, elle estimait en avoir assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Son dragon vipère émit un son rauque, comme un appel. Et si elle retravaillait ses positions de vol ? Elle entra dans la réserve.

« Qu'est-ce que je risque si je tente quelque chose ? » se demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Pourquoi cette question revenait-elle ? Elle n'allait quand même pas faire n'importe quoi ?

Elle écarta une mèche blonde qui lui barrait la vue. Non, elle allait faire un entraînement absolument normal.

En récupérant ses affaires, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait bien tenter deux ou trois choses nouvelles…

Tout juste sortie de la réserve, elle se trouva nez à nez avec sa dragonne. Celle-ci tourna la tête pour voir la jeune fille et ouvrit grand ses ailes. Astrid cru voir dans le regard du reptile la même envie qu'elle.

Elle repensa involontairement à Kognedur et Kranedur, mais tâcha de les oublier le plus vite possible en harnachant son dragon. Elle ne risquerait rien si elle ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire. « Bien entendu. » se fit-elle.

Le dragon vipère se montrait étrangement patient. « Si elle est de bonne humeur, je pourrais peut-être essayer d'autres choses… » Elle vérifia les attaches des sangles avec soin.

Elle n'allait rien faire de hasardeux, mais elle se devait de faire attention avec l'harnachement. « Bien entendu. » se répéta-t-elle.

Si elle était à la place d'Harold et qu'elle se réveillait maintenant… La question des jumeaux était pourtant intéressante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si rien de nouveau n'avait été entrepris ?

Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois si toutes les sangles étaient correctement en place, puis grimpa sur sa dragonne.

Elle avait oublié un détail à la question : qu'aurait-elle dit telle qu'elle se connaissait, avec son tempérament d'Hofferson ?

Elle s'accrocha à sa selle, puis enroula le surplus de rênes autours de ses bras, par sécurité.

« Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque ? »

Elle tapota le cou de sa monture.

« Après tout, si Thor ne me joue pas un tour, je ne risque rien. »

Elle sourit.

La réponse était évidente, en réalité.

Elle tapota à nouveau le cou de sa monture et lui murmura : « J'espère que tu t'es reposée ma grande, cette fois ça va être différent de d'habitude. »

Elle s'élança dans le ciel clair de l'après-midi et hurla :

– Vous êtes des vikings, oui ou non ?

C'était ça, ce qu'elle aurait dit à ces poltrons de complices, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Agrippée à ses rênes, blottie tout contre le corps écailleux de sa dragonne, elle sentit la bête prendre de l'altitude et le vent frais battre son dos.

Elle se redressa et regarda en bas : le village et tout un morceau de l'île s'étendait sous elle… La sensation était exaltante.

Petite, elle admirait l'agilité des vikings au combat. Elle pensait que rien ne pourrait être plus exaltant qu'un combat bien mené sur le plancher des vaches. Juchée sur son dragon vipère, à plusieurs centaines de pieds du sol, les duels en contrebas paraissaient ridicules.

« Cette fois, on va s'amuser un peu. » Cette fois, elle n'allait pas attendre Harold. Comme lors des cours, elle serait devant. Mais pas devant quelques vikings : devant tous les vikings, même Harold.

Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'elle souhaitait faire. En premier lieu, elle voulait expérimenter le vol en piqué qu'Harold avait utilisé pour vaincre la Mort Rouge. Il ne le lui avait jamais enseigné ce vol, c'était déjà pour elle une raison suffisamment importante. C'était aussi le dernier vol qu'elle l'avait vu faire…

Elle indiqua à sa dragonne de prendre de l'altitude. Elle commençait à la connaître assez bien pour savoir comment elle réagirait à ce genre d'acrobatie, mais par sécurité, elle ne descendrait pas trop bas.

Le village devenait de plus en plus petit sous elle. Quand elle ne discerna plus les drakkars, elle se cramponna à la selle et ordonna au dragon vipère de piquer vers le sol.

Le vent se mit à siffler tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle chutait à toute allure. La dragonne avait adopté une posture très effilée, les ailes complètement repliées et les épines dorsales rangées.

Astrid sentait l'évolution de la chute.

Elle avait fait toutes sortes d'observations, entraînements après entraînements, sans vraiment le vouloir, au sujet sa dragonne. Il y avait des choses qui lui étaient apparues comme évidentes. Sa dragonne se laissait faire, elle lui faisait confiance.

Elle regarda en bas. L'immense masse bleue en dessous se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Elle ferma les yeux.

Non.

Elle ne devait pas fermer les yeux, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Blottie sur le dos de sa dragonne, elle n'entendait que le vent qui hurlait à ses oreilles. Plus fort encore, elle sentait le battement de son cœur. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi vite.

Elle n'avait absolument pas peur.

En regardant à nouveau la mer de plus en plus proche, elle vit le détail qui lui fallait. C'était le moment. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur les rênes et modifia la position de son poids. La dragonne réagit en basculant le corps pour s'opposer à la chute, puis ouvrit grand ses ailes.

Il y eut un choc quand les membranes se tendirent pour résister au vent. Elles ne devaient pas rompre. La trajectoire se déroulait comme l'avait prévu Astrid.

Alors que la dragonne filait encore à pleine vitesse tout en contrôlant sa chute, elle bascula la tête en arrière et hurla :

– Je suis une viking !

Elle l'avait fait : elle avait réussi ce vol en piqué toute seule !

La dragonne lui répondit d'un cri aigu.

Alors qu'elle s'était stabilisée à une bonne distance du sol qui correspondait à la marge qu'Astrid s'était donnée par sécurité, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre. La réponse lui vient tout naturellement : elle allait recommencer !

Elle accumula les vols en piqué durant un bon moment de l'après-midi, retardant à chaque fois le moment où elle demandait au dragon vipère de freiner et réduisant à chaque fois le temps de réaction. Sa dragonne avait bien compris le but de l'entraînement et elle s'y prêtait très bien.

Quand elle sentit sa dragonne faiblir, elle-même était déjà très fatiguée. Elle avisa de rentrer.

Le retour fut morne en comparaison, jamais elle ne s'était autant dépensée au cours d'un exercice. Elle sourit en imaginant la tête de ceux qui avaient pu voir son entraînement : ils devaient se demander qui pouvait bien former ce duo qui montait à une altitude folle, puis se laissaient chuter avant de maîtriser leur chute en hurlant.

Mais plus que tout, elle était fière d'avoir réussi cette figure. Elle était fière d'avoir égalé Harold.

Sa dragonne se posa lourdement au sol. Elle sauta aussitôt et la débarrassa de son harnais. Elle inspecta longuement la peau et décela des marques de sangles sur les parties fines de la peau, probablement dues au fait qu'elle les avait trop serrées. Elle devrait faire attention la prochaine fois, c'était probablement de là que venaient leurs irritations. Elle fit un gros câlin au cou de son dragon vipère, autant pour s'excuser que pour le remercier de la performance durant l'exercice, avant de le laisser partir.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et respira longuement. Ses bras lui faisaient mal : elle avait enroulé les rênes autours et avait resserré leur étreinte à chaque remontée. Ses oreilles lui faisaient un effet bizarre. Elle était très fatiguée, aussi.

Elle s'étira, secoua la tête et alla ranger le matériel dans la réserve. En sortant, elle resta de longues minutes immobile. Elle ne pensait à rien.

Un gazouillis d'oiseau la tira de sa torpeur. Tournant la tête dans la direction de l'animal, elle vit un geai moqueur. Elle le salua en pensée, puis entreprit de retourner au village.

En parvenant aux environs de l'ancienne arène, elle remarqua une activité inhabituelle. Les gens accouraient tous dans la même direction, ils semblaient aller au même endroit. En haussant l'oreille, elle entendit plusieurs vikings prononcer le même mot dans leur phrase : « Harold… »

Son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine.

Il s'était réveillé, c'était certain !

Elle courut à perdre haleine, malgré sa fatigue, bousculant les gens qui se rendaient à la maison des Horrib Haddock.

Après tout ce temps, il revenait à la vie ! Plus elle approchait, plus la joie montait en elle. Elle allait le revoir !

Elle aperçut la maison d'Harold, entourée d'une bonne partie des villageois. Elle reconnut instantanément au centre la frêle carrure du garçon qu'elle aimait.

Elle joua des coudes du mieux qu'elle put pour s'enfoncer dans la foule et s'approcher de lui. Elle le héla.

– Harold !

Elle allait tout lui dire, son attente, sa peur, son amour, ses exploits, tout… Bien sûr, elle lui ferait payer le prix de l'attente et de la peur. Mais aussi, elle lui raconterait l'amour et les exploits… Ça et… Tout le reste.

**Fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'à sa fin, n'hésitez pas à la commenter si vous avez aimé (et même si vous n'avez pas aimé). N'hésitez pas non plus à écrire une fic en français sur _Dragons_ si vous avez l'inspiration ! Les fics en français sur ce fandom sont trop rares !

Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont posté des commentaires à cette fic et qui m'ont ainsi encouragé et parfois donné des conseils. Je souhaiterais également remercier Celeste-Azura, sans qui ce dernier chapitre ne serait peut-être toujours pas terminé... Enfin, je voudrais dire un énorme merci à ma bêtalectrice, Mery-M-E-Arrow, qui a m'a patiemment épaulé durant l'écriture de toute cette fanfiction.


End file.
